Targeted Trainers
by Zangoose-Kira
Summary: Why is it a bad thing when Jaylon, Hiku, and Vekra want to become Pokemon trainers? Because in the Pokémon world 10 years after video game events, trainers are being targeted and snatched. Who can be trusted?
1. Intro to the main three

Hoenn, Oldale town

The TV was on; the latest news report was glaring out from the speakers. The correspondent, a serious and thick jawed young man, spoke with conviction and a hint of sadness. "There has been another case of a missing trainer. No witnesses were found on the matter, but I can tell you that the Pokémon Trainer called Wesley has vanished. This situation is dire, Pokémon trainer numbers all over the four regions have been depleting. This causes speculation to suppose…"

"Could you turn off the TV, Hiku?" called Hiku's mother.

"Ok, mom," replied the girl. She rose to her feet and clicked the TV off. Hiku Turret was a raven haired girl of fifteen. She wore a knee-length skirt with leggings underneath and an 'I heart Pokémon' shirt covered her top. She had a constant expression of joy, but often lost it when she became befuddled.

"Isn't it terrible, these horrible trainer disappearances?" Hiku's twin brother (who looked nothing like her) mused at the dinner table. He had box-rimmed glasses and dyed white hair. He had the look of a kid genius, and he was. "No one will even dare to let their kids grow up and go on a Pokémon journey. Ten years ago, it was like a rite of passage. Now, that's too dangerous for just any kid."

"Pity really," Mrs. Turret consented.

"I think it's some sort of misunderstanding." Hiku's father, Mr. Turret, said, "I think that trainers are just going to the new region of Unova to challenge the trainers there and colonize the newly found islands of Ickano." (Note: Ickano is my own created region)

"Whatever you say," Hiku shrugged and sat at the table across from her twin, Weyler.

"Either way, we aren't going to be trainers, sis." Weyler said as the steaming dinner was laid down on the table. "We will grow up to research or take care of Pokémon, but never battle them."

"That's a bummer," Hiku brushed her raven-black hair behind her ear, "because I always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer when I grew up. I can always be a Safari Zone warden, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" their mother grinned and looked at her son, "Weyler, would you care to say grace?"

Hoenn, Mauville City

"Guess what I am!" a brown haired girl called and dashed up to the center of the living room. She folded her arms up to her body and began walking like a bird. Her brown hair hung at her neck and a pretty little bow held back a lock or two.

"A Taillow!" called her younger brother. He was blonde haired and barely in grade school. His face was slightly covered in the lunch of chicken nuggets, complete with crumbs and ketchup. He waved his arms around like a toddler, as if this was the best game ever invented.

The girl shook her head and continued to mime. She bent down and mimed pecking.

"A Doduo!"

"No, she's a Torchic!" called the oldest of the three kids.

"Good job, Jaylon!" the girl cried and ran back to her place on the couch. "It's your turn, Jaylon!"

"Ok then, but remember, my nickname is Agent J! If you want me to play Pokémon charades, then you'll have to call me Agent J!" the boy was a sixteen year old, but still acted like an immature kid. He had a headband on his head and had many Pokémon key chains attached to his belt-holes—all legendary Pokémon. His last name was Wicklow, but the kids' names were Ana and Mike Quincy. That was because they were not his siblings, but cousins. He stayed with his Uncle and Aunt Quincy in Mauville City, Hoenn, because of a certain 'incident'. Even though he wasn't related, he still loved the little guys.

"Go and mime a Pokémon, Agent J!" the girl named Ana called and giggled at the same time.

The boy jumped up to the 'stage' and proclaimed with a triumphant laugh, "I'm betting that you guys will never guess what I am!" he made a fierce face and began to stomp slowly and roar.

"A Taillow!" called the young boy.

"Mike!" Ana lectured her younger brother, "Stop guessing Taillow for everything!" She turned and watched the slow motion performance. "He's a Walrein!"

Agent J stopped his show and looked at her incredulously. "Walrein don't roar like I do!" he resumed his roaring and stomping.

"A Swampert!" called Mike.

"No, he's got to be a… a…" Ana sighed, "Fine, Jaylon, we give up."

"I'm a Groudon, the heaviest Pokémon in the world! I created the land with volcanoes and I fight against Kyogre for all eternity! I'm a legendary Pokémon!" Agent J said, still in character.

"Leave it to cousin Jaylon to pick a rare legendary one!" Ana Quincy laughed.

"I'll be Kyogre then!" Mike jumped out and mimicked Jaylon's movements and roared, "I'll get you, Groudon!"

Jaylon paused and stopped Mike. "No, no, Kyogre's a big fish! Kyogre doesn't stand on his feet, he swims and causes rainstorms." He got on the ground and mimicked a great fish with huge fins. "See, now, I'm Kyogre!"

"I'll get you, Kyogre!" Mike roared, pretending to be Groudon. He waved his arms clumsily around, and his lunch on his face was wiped on his arms as he growled.

"I'll flood your ground before you can get to me!" Jaylon challenged and flapped his arms like fins again. "See, now it's raining! You'll never stop me now!" The 16 year-old pretended to swim and flap his arms like a Kyogre

"No-o-o-o!" Mike called and lunged at his older cousin. The two rough-housed; still in character of their Pokémon.

"I'll stop you two! I'm Raquaza, the being of the sky!" Ana jumped up and pretended to fly above them. "Stop fighting you two! I, Raquaza, demand it!"

The two boys bumped into a side-table and the vase rocked dangerously to one side. The boys froze and prepared to make a save. The vase remained safely on the table.

Jaylon and Mike sighed happily. Jaylon rubbed his forehead to remove the sweat. "Maybe we should play Pokémon in a safer area…" the oldest said nervously.

Hoenn, Ever Grande City

Vekra Ashcroft sighed and lay back on her couch in her large room. She was completely bored and none of her friends were open to hang out. Her father was working as always, only a few maids were in her apartment home.

It was alright to live in Ever Grande City; it was one of the biggest in Hoenn. The crime rates were high and the group called the Elite Four was a sort of police force, along with all their apprentices. It was a great thing to be an apprentice to the Elite Four, but not nowadays. Not with all the mysterious trainer disappearances. The police force had been scarce lately, and the champion didn't make his speeches as often about the safety of the town.

Vekra had an entire city to be in, but the crime rates had climbed since trainers (including the Elite Four) were going missing. With no one to stop them, criminals were getting bolder. Vekra for one wanted to be an enforcer of the law and keep the streets safe again. But to do that, she'd have to get a Pokémon and train it to be her partner. That would send her dad clear to the moon! But why did that matter to her anyways?

Vekra was a teenage girl with long blonde hair. She wore a green ribbon in her hair and wore stylish clothes that included a tank-top over a t-shirt and booty-shorts. She sighed again and wished for an understanding father and for the trainer disasters to stop. She wanted to kick some bad-guy's butts so bad it hurt. She had been so obsessed about a police squad of Pokémon that she had even written down her team and made sure that all the types balanced each other.

But no, her father wouldn't have her go into such a dangerous job, and she was still a minor (just barely!). It stunk really bad to be 17 and not on your own. This was Hoenn for crying out loud!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I wanted future readers to know that I have every single chapter (All 24) for part one written. I just want to release them slowly. I think that others would feel daunted at the 24 chapters, so I'll start with the intro and chapters 1-2. I'll send the rest later.**

**Chapter 1**

Hoenn, Oldale town

Hiku sat in the crook of a tree, thinking about her trip to Fortree City in a couple days. She loved that city so much that she wanted to live there. Fortree was pretty much a city in the trees. Everyone lived in tree houses and they walked to each other's homes by walking across wooden rope bridges. It was so peaceful there; people and Pokémon lived in harmony. The family would go to Fortree for her dad's business trips. The weather institute was within walking distance from the wonderful tree house city.

Weyler, her twin, wanted to do what his dad did; research the weather or become a Pokémon professor. The trip for him was to tag along and see his father work his weather magic; anything to enlarge his huge head full of knowledge. He didn't appreciate the poetic way of living in the trees with the Pokémon. Well, just as long as they weren't Shroomishes.

Hiku shuddered at the terrible memory of stumbling on a sleeping Shroomish. It had jumped up and sprayed its hurting spores into her face. That encounter ruined that whole experience of the nice atmosphere of the city. Hiku had spent the rest of the vacation in the Pokémon center recovering and getting the spores out of her lungs. She could stand all Pokémon, all except the dreaded Shroomish.

She placed her hand on her new Skitty hat. It was hand-knit by the family Pokémon; Chammy the Medicham. It was incredible what Pokémon could do! Chammy was a pleasant Pokémon maid. It was psychic type, so it could speak through the mind to be better understood. Chammy was her mom's Pokémon back from her trainer days.

"Hiku!" her mom called form the porch, "You've got a package." The pleasant, black-haired woman held out the small package.

The black-haired girl jumped down, made sure her hat was not going to fall off, and raced to the porch. This was a surprise. It wasn't anywhere near her birthday. "Who's it from? Is this a late present from uncle…?" Her uncle seemed to always send late presents due to his lacking memory.

"No," Mrs. Turret gave a small look of confusion and concern, "there's no return address. I have no idea who would send it to you, but the Delibird that delivered it seemed urgent."

Hiku was slightly flustered. The postmaster Delibirds were never keen on expressing emotion on packages. The red and white bird-like Pokémon seemed to lament the slightest heavy package. The box was odd, on the top of it was a huge letter taped on. It read, "Read the letter FIRST!"

Hiku shrugged and carefully removed the letter. She opened it and saw a carefully typed letter with simple instructions, but they were all highlighted in red and underlined for attention. The first thing on the list was;

**Make sure ****no one**** is around when you open this!**

The girl looked up at her mom waiting for an answer to the strange package. "I have to read this in my room." Mrs. Turret looked puzzled, but didn't pry.

Hiku grabbed the box and ran to her upstairs room and locked the door. She set the package down on her bed that had numerous designs of happy Pokémon leaping about. Hiku paused for a moment, wondering if this was just a prank. Hiku sighed and thought it best to play along. She opened the letter once more and began to scroll through the red and bold type.

Read **all** the instructions before opening the package. If you open it beforehand, you will **be terribly confused!**

This package was sent to **you** because of the dire need. I believe you are capable for anything you are put through. If you think otherwise, send this back to the **Delibird post office.**

Hiku laughed to herself. This could just be a joke played on her by a classmate. It had never been done on her before, but there had to be a first for everything, right? She said to herself that she was ready for whatever this was. She wouldn't back down from this silly prank!

….

"This is so weird!" Jaylon muttered to himself. He re-examined the note on the small package that he had received.

This package was sent to **you** because of the dire need. I believe you are capable for anything you are put through. If you think otherwise, send this back to the **Delibird post office.**

"This almost sounds deadly serious…" he said to himself. It almost sounded like Smoke the Ursarang commercial pointing his claws and saying gruffly, 'Only you can stop Hoenn from burning'. Jaylon liked the idea of a random thing springing out of the box and pronouncing it all a hoax. He shrugged and continued to read merrily. The thought of a goofy looking Ursarang popping out of the box was too much to resist. He smiled to himself as he read the next line.

**If you are ready to leave your home and go out on a ****great quest****, open the package and read the instructions inside the box.**

"Great quest? What's that supposed to mean?" Agent J laughed to himself. This had to be some sort of contest he had won. "Thank you, Smoke the Ursarang! I helped prevent wildfires!" He ripped open the cardboard box and saw a letter wrapped in a red ribbon. He opened the letter and began to read;

**Congratulations for being ****fearless**** and taking up this ****challenge****, I knew you would. Now, I have much to tell you about this quest you have daringly joined. **_**I won't**_** tell you that it will be too easy, danger is involved and you could very well get injured. If you are having second thoughts, simply return the package to the ****Delibird post office****.**

**If not,**_** follow**_** the instructions listed below.**

"But where's the prize? Smoke, this had better not be a rip-off!" Jaylon scowled as the instructions seemed to go on forever. Not only that, but the letter was strangely personal. This had to be done by his cousin Ana. Mike was too young for such an elaborate plan.

…..

"I'm willing to go through great danger, as long as it is for a worthy cause." Vekra Ashcroft said to her letter as if it could hear her. She had a great feeling about this package. Even though it had no return address and was completely spine-tingling personal, it had an adventure written all over it.

The letter inside of the box gave a list of what to do:

**Be ready to travel, bring a coat.**

**If you are afraid of heights, I duly apologize.**

**Bring a bag to put in gifts.**

**Once you are ready for a trip overseas, reach into the package.**

**The Pokémon inside the Pokéball is mine and will fly you to your destination, release it outside and hop on. I promise it will not hurt you.**

**Do not let anyone see you leave.**

**I will be waiting.**

Vekra didn't hesitate; she grabbed an empty bag and a traveling coat. She paused and read the E. step again. She couldn't walk to the bottom floor and release a Pokémon in front of all those people! This was a time of trainer crisis! Vekra Ashcroft had a better idea; she would open the window and fly out there.

She reached into the box and sure enough pulled out a red and white ball. Vekra smiled in wonder. This was the first real Pokéball she had ever held. She double checked that she had all the requirements and pushed the white dot in the middle.

The Pokéball swelled up and opened. A flash of light radiated from it and a shape began to take form. Vekra gasped as a dragon-like Pokémon appeared in her living room. It was green and slightly bug-like and it was around six feet tall! It gave a loud cry, "FLYYYGON!"

The girl glanced around and hastily hopped on its back. The Pokémon looked at the window and began to run for the morning air. Vekra felt elated and terrified at the same time. She was on the back of a Flygon; a powerful dragon/ground type Pokémon. This Pokémon was actually on her list of possible team Pokémon to train. Vekra hoped that this one could be hers.

The Flygon flapped its wings and glided into the salty air. It turned due south and began to fly earnestly, as if trying to keep to a schedule.

…

Agent J whistled pleasantly and walked up the stairs to the main floor. His Aunt and Uncle Jerry Quincy greeted him. Jaylon felt terrible for wanting to go on this strange adventure, he'd miss his family, er, relatives.

"I'm going to go downtown for a bit. I'll be back before dinner time!" he waved them off as quickly as he could.

"What are you doing in downtown Mauville?" Aunt Linda asked him.

"Er… looking at the newest Pokéfan magazine and hitting the arcade." He lied.

"Very well, see you then." Aunt Linda hugged him and sent him off. Uncle Jerry also waved in a farewell. They were good relatives to live with. Ana and Mike were taking naps at the time, so they wouldn't make a huge fuss. That was a good thing, because one might try to tag along.

Agent J made sure he was out of the sight of his family's eyes before pulling out the strange red and white ball. Having one of these meant that you were a Pokémon trainer. That was dangerous. Who had sent him a Pokémon? He didn't like this whole thing. Maybe some sort of Blackmarket guy had sent him a package that was intended for a different sucker.

He went to a deserted part of town and decided to release the captured Pokémon here and now. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen? The Pokémon could be super violent and attack him. No angst at all! He carefully clicked the catch and the Pokéball sprung open. He flinched as he heard the foreign hissing noise of a Pokéball.

He gasped as his Pokéball revealed a huge, metal plated bird called Skarmory. The metal bird shrieked and opened its wings wide. Either it was going to peck a hole in his head, or it was planning to fly away!

Jaylon stared at the Pokémon, wondering what he should do. What was the chance of this whole thing being a real, serious mission? The Skarmory screamed again and clicked it's metal beak to its own back, as if saying, 'get on, you stupid boy!' Jaylon Wicklow sighed and climbed slowly onto the uncomfortable and cold back of the Skarmory. The metal bird took the cue and rocketed into the clear, blue sky. "HOLY MILTANK!" he screamed, but the wind sucked away any sound from his throat.

…..

Hiku gripped tightly to the pelican type Pokémon that had escaped from the Pokéball. The Pelipper was flying fast and high, heading due east. She was glad she had brought a coat, as the cold clouds enveloped her and her transport.

_Why did I even think this was a prank? Now I'm flying on some foreign Pokémon to who knows where! I didn't even tell my parents I was going somewhere! This was a bad idea…_

The wind was cold and whipping her black hair haphazardly. She had taken off her cute Skitty hat as a precaution, and she was ever so glad for that!

"Pelipper!" the Pokémon squawked happily. It flapped its wings and glided calmly through the misty, cold clouds.

"Oh, Pelipper, can you not fly so high? It's cold here!" Hiku pleaded. It was rare, but some Pokémon could learn to understand human speak. Perhaps this one could understand her plea, if not her emotion.

The pelican Pokémon flapped its wings harder and swooped forward with greater speed.

"NO! Bad Pelipper!" Hiku squeaked and held on tighter. She was too scared to wonder where she was headed and what would await her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Agent J could tell that the Skarmory didn't like him. It would bank and turn hairpin turns for no apparent reason. "Why do you hate me?" he called. He clung onto a plate of metal for dear life as the bird made another hairpin turn.

"Skar!" it called and dove towards a small island in the ocean.

"Gah! I'm sorry, Skarmory! Don't kill me, please!" the boy cried and tried to get a better grip on the armor plating. His shirt was waving around in the wind so violently that he feared it would part from him entirely. And to speak frankly, he didn't work out a whole lot and didn't look all that hot without a shirt. Besides, this shirt was a precious one with a picture of a Kanto legendary; Mew. Mew had to be his overall goal of Pokémon to catch.

The metal bird didn't listen, it continued to dive. Faster and faster it sped on, aiming for an uncharted island. Jaylon no longer cared about the shirt when he saw the land and water nearing him.

Agent J began to cry. How stupid had he been? Now his Aunt Linda and Uncle Jerry would find out that he was flying a wild Skarmory and ended up a splat on an uncharted island! The poor cousins! "I'm so-o-o-o-o-o sorry!" he wailed. He didn't want to think about it, but he imagined the sad faces of his aunt's family. Maybe his long-lost parents would turn up for his funeral…

The Pokémon opened its wings at the last possible second and slowed graciously to a stop. It landed on a patch of grass in front of an ominous cave.

Jaylon fell off the Skarmory and began to calm himself. He wiped his tears and took in his surroundings. There wasn't a whole lot to the island; it was just a few trees and a few caves surrounded by seawater. He suspected that this was between Sootopolis city and Pacifilog town. He breathed normally and banished the possibility of being killed. Well, just so long as he stayed away from the Skarmory!

"What's the point, birdie?" he accused the bird Pokémon. "Why'd you bring me here?"

The metal coated bird shrieked and began to preen itself.

"A great help you are…" he grumbled and wiped his hair clean of grass and twigs.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" said a timid and scared voice.

Jaylon perked up and looked at the bird. "What are trying to pull now, birdie?"

"Where are you?" the voice came again, closer and to his right.

The boy realized that this wasn't any Skarmory trick. He stood up and spun around. "I'm right here, where ever here is…" he said to the forest.

A girl with long, wind-blown, raven black hair stepped out from the trees. She had a long coat on, along with a skirt with leggings and a cute top. She was followed by a hopping Pelipper. She waved and ran for him. "Are you the one who sent me the package? What are you trying to pull? I knew it was a boy pulling this prank. You're a trainer, aren't you?" she accused. She didn't look exactly mad, just scared.

Agent J backed up, his hands held out in an innocent gesture. "I had nothing to do with it! I swear, I received a box with a Pokéball in it and here I am!" he pointed at his Skarmory transport for evidence. The metal bird seemed to take this as an insult and screamed angrily.

The girl leaned back and blushed. "So, you're in the same spot as me?"

"I think so…" Agent J laughed.

"I'm sorry then, I don't know what happened and now I'm scared… I'm Hiku by the way; Hiku Turret. I come from Oldale town." The black-haired girl introduced herself and held out a hand.

He took it in a handshake and pumped it several times. "I'm Agent J, I come from Mauville City." He smiled. He always introduced himself as 'Agent J' to a new person. His own teachers didn't know that his name was actually Jaylon! Why, Jaylon was such a weird name compared to the sheer awesomeness of being called an agent!

"An Agent! I see why you wanted to start this weird challenge." She paused and looked at the Pelipper waiting at her feet. "I'm wondering if I did the right thing in coming here…"

"Per," The white, blue, and yellow Pokémon crooned.

"I'm pretty sure that we can talk it out with this mysterious person." Jaylon smiled. He liked being considered something great, even if he was only a normal person who lived with his aunt and uncle. "I thought this was a one-person thing, but if we work as a team, we can do whatever this strange person asks of us."

"You think so?" Hiku smiled.

A third person joined them, riding a magnificent Flygon. She looked bored and un-approving. This girl had long, blonde hair up in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place. She had a sufficient layer of make-up on, as well as stylish tank-tops and booty shorts. "So, I come here to find a couple. Are you two in this weird package thing together?"

Jaylon liked her look, but her voice was so condescending that he decided that she was not hot.

"We are in the same place as you… I think," Hiku said kindly. "I'm Hiku Turret, by the way, who are you?"

The blonde girl didn't lift her dark expression. "Vekra Ashcroft," she said dully and refused to accept the hand.

"I'm Agent J Wicklow." The sole male smiled sunnily.

"Nobody asked you." Vekra snapped and slid off her mount slowly.

From the cave, a light flickered on. The three people glanced at it and drew forward expectedly. Was this the person who had summoned them for some odd reason?

Jaylon gave a gasp and jumped back along with the raven-haired girl called Hiku. The new girl frowned at him with disapproval.

The light belonged to a Charmeleon's tail. The fire-type Pokémon was holding out a tray like a normal human being. "Char." It said and held out the tray earnestly.

Vekra stepped forward and picked up a letter. "There's letters on the tray, all of them have our names on them. She held up the other two pieces of paper. "Who is Hiku and who is…" she checked the letter again and said, "Agent J?"

"I'm Agent J!" said the boy and sauntered up to the Charmeleon. He was surprised that the letter called him Agent J instead of his real name. After all, this creepy personal note had to be government lead. They probably knew his real name, but his nickname? He grabbed at the note, but the blonde girl whipped it away at the last second.

"Hey!" demanded the boy.

"I don't like you." Vekra said darkly and dropped the letter on the ground.

"Fine…" he said as he stooped down to take the mistreated letter. Jaylon took his place back at the evil Skarmory that had taken him over the sea. He didn't know whether he preferred the metal bird Pokémon or this blonde snob.

Hiku received her letter without any trouble from the kill-joy blonde.

The three teens looked at each other hesitantly, daring one to open the letter first. The staring contest continued until Jaylon gave in and ripped the envelope open. He just couldn't wait to see what was inside. Would this mysterious person reveal him/herself in the note? Was Smoke the Ursurang involved? He smiled at the thought of this turning into one cheesy prank by the forest protection agency.

The letter was covered in a different style of type than that of the recruiting letter. This one was in curving and gracefully arcing letters. Even so, it was not hand-written. Jaylon sighed and wondered why this person was not hand-writing them. Was it _that_ secret? He stopped and considered that the caution might be needed. After all, these Pokémon that flew them over the sea had to be this secret person's… maybe this person was a trainer in hiding!

Agent J glanced around and saw the other two girls opening their letters and reading. He glanced and saw that the Charmeleon was walking back into the cave. _Why are you going…? Oh, to crap with it!_ Jaylon quit stalling and read his letter.

_Thank you, Jaylon, I knew that you'd come. You might not fit in with the others, but I know you have the undying willpower of Azelf._

Jaylon was slightly creeped out by how personal the letter was. He had no idea of what the Pokémon named Azelf was, or perhaps it was a person… was this government sponsored or forest agency enforced? Probably not…

_You might wonder who I am, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, the less you know, the less you can tell to the Trainer-snatchers, if any exist. The reason I am staying hidden is due to the fact that trainers are becoming an endangered species. You see, I'm trying to recruit you as a trainer. I said the journey was going to be filled with danger, but not to worry; you have the will power to get through it._

_Your two teammates will be Vekra and Hiku. Yes, you three are now a team. A team can work together better than any one individual. You are to travel with them and be the man in the group._

_Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself… your next step is to follow my Charmeleon down the cave. There each of you will find a bag with your name on it. Be sure to read every instruction I have placed in there. Good luck Agent J, may Ho-oh smile on your fortunes._

Jaylon shivered at the name of one of his favorite Pokémon's names. Ho-oh! _How would he or she know about Ho-oh being my favorite Pokémon? Who is this person?_

"Well? Are we all done reading?" Vekra said gruffly, "Because as a _team_, we should go down into the cave together." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, as if she didn't like being limited by two others.

Hiku nodded. Jaylon did too. Perhaps this kill-joy could be a good, firm leader!

The three started down the cold, winding cave, following the dwindling flame of the Charmeleon's tail. The passageway suddenly opened up into a room, lighted with candles and several slightly glowing Tentacool in tanks of water. Had any of them looked close enough, one of the candles burned purple and seemed to move slightly.

Just as the note had said, three bags lay on the table, each with a name tag. The three Hoenners went to their destined bags and began to examine them.

"Is your name Agent J or Jaylon?" Hiku asked politely.

Jaylon jumped in surprise. "Wha…? Oh, yeah, my given name is Jaylon, but Agent J is so much cooler." He said modestly.

"More like, 'stupider'." Vekra mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "How naïve can you get?"

Jaylon decided he didn't like Vekra at all. He snubbed her and went to examining his bag of goodies. Inside the trainer back-pack, Jaylon found several odd devices, each with a note attached. Jaylon dug further and found a map, a Pokénav, and a sack with two ball-shaped lumps. He reached and snagged the sack. He pulled it out with pride and began to untie the knot.

"I've got one of those too." Hiku smiled and held out a different colored sack. "The note says to find the sack first. After that, we can read up on the other things."

"Where'd you read that?" Vekra said evenly, her green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"It was in my letter. It also said to tell everyone else what to find first." The black haired girl smiled and giggled, "I guess our letters were all different."

Jaylon smiled back at Hiku. She was a pleasant girl; he liked her as a teammate. "Then we'll see what's in the sacks then!" with a flurry, he whipped the sack off the contents. Out of the sack rolled two Pokéballs with notes tied around them.

Agent J groaned and thought; _great, more papers to read!_ He untied the first note and read in the candle-light;

_This is your starter Pokémon. In order to become a great trainer, you must bond and love your Pokémon partner. You can nickname this one. Nicknaming can lead to a greater level of affection._

Jaylon released the clasp and a brilliant light came from the sphere. The next second, after his eyes adjusted, he saw a tiny Pokémon standing before him. It stood about one foot and four inches high. The Pokémon fluffed its feathers and chirped, "Torchic!"

Jaylon stared in amazement at the little orange bird. It was so adorable!

Two other bright lights flashed and two other Pokémon made their appearance. The two others said their names in glee, "Treecko!" "Mudkip!"

"Now we have to find the Pokédex, the Pokémon encyclopedia." Hiku said happily. She seemed really happy with her starter Pokémon.

Each of the three withdrew a Pokédex and flipped them open. The lights flashed on its screens and an electronic voice announced, "Hello, I am the Pokédex. Point me at a Pokémon and I will pick up information on each species."

Jaylon whipped around and pointed his red Pokédex at the Torchic. The screen flashed and suddenly, facts and studies about Torchics were brought up. It proclaimed that Torchics followed their trainers with unsteady footsteps and that this tiny fire-bird could scorch enemies black with its fire breathing. Jaylon jumped back as he read that it could breathe fire over 1,800 degrees F.!

On the screen, it also read the individual stats,

Ability- Blaze (raises fire type moves when injured)

Nature- Hardy

It even read the possible moves that it could perform. The Torchic jumped up and down and ran into Jaylon's arms, repeating its name over and over again with slight variations. Jaylon laughed. "You are a cute little guy!"

The Torchic stopped nuzzling him and gave him an indignant stare. Jaylon panicked. "Was it something I said?"

"Tor-chic!" the Pokémon announced.

"Uh… cute little guy?" he tried again.

The orange bird pecked his hand holding the Pokédex. Agent J jumped in pain. "OW!"

"Tor-chic!" the bird announced again.

"Ok then, cute little girl?" he tried and jumped, expecting another peck.

The bird looked happy again and nuzzled up close again.

"Oh, so you're a _girl_ Torchic…" Jaylon laughed at his mistake and stroked the warm chick Pokémon. How cute could that get? Even though he wanted a cool, legendary Pokémon, this loving Torchic could be a good substitute…

Hiku came up to Jaylon, a small blue Pokémon with orange spiked cheeks perched on her shoulder. "This is my Mudkip!" she said, her voice rising in excitement. "Isn't he cute? I'm calling him Nano, because he's so small!"

"Mud!" the little Pokémon squeaked.

Jaylon snapped his fingers. "I need to name my Torchic!" he turned and looked at the Pokémon. "Hmm… I think I know… I'll call you Hearth, as in a fireplace or stove. It's a good name for a cute little _girl _like you." He doted on the adorable bird.

"Chic!" Hearth cheeped.

Vekra held her starter, a green gecko like Pokémon. "I suppose I have to name it…" she grimaced, "Fine, you'll be Zuni."

"That's a nice name, Vekra." Hiku beamed, hoping to make a friend. "Any reason behind the name?"

"Nope, just a jumble of letters." She said dismissively.

"Hey!" Jaylon fingered the second Pokéball, "We forgot the second one!"

Hearth jumped up and down in anticipation of meeting a new friend. "Tor! Torchic!"

Agent J unwrapped the second one and discarded the letter. He was sick and tired of the letters. "Come on out, new second Pokémon!"

The room lit up again, and this time a completely different one came out. Jaylon jumped back in disgust as his eyes adjusted. "EW! It's a nasty looking bug!"

The Pokéball had released a Nincada, a grey and brown bug that had digging claws and tiny, useless wings. The abomination of a Pokémon clacked its mandibles together and scampered to its new owner.

"What's the deal?" Jaylon made a face and returned the bug back into its Pokéball in a flash of red light. He grimaced; _this wasn't as cute as Hearth the Torchic!_ He picked up the discarded letter and read grumpily.

_This second Pokémon is to remind you that not every Pokémon you raise as a trainer will be physically appealing. This is a Pokémon that you will not like, but if you think through it, this Pokémon can teach you the diversity of the whole Pokémon species. Treat this one as you would your starter, nickname it as well._

Jaylon huffed. He unhappily called out his Nincada again to nickname it.

His attempt at finding a nickname was halted as he heard a shriek. Hiku was the one who had screamed. She held her hands to her face and blindly made a dash for the exit. Vekra blocked her from breaking free of the cave. Zuni the Treecko went up to the frightened girl and tried to soothe her. His efforts were wasted as she reeled again in horror and fell against the wall, sobbing.

"What's the matter?" Agent J raced to the action and sat down next to Hiku, his ugly Nincada forgotten.

"It's terrible!" she sobbed, "That person gave me a Shroomish!"

Vekra rolled her eyes but said softly, "Grass-type Pokémon aren't all that bad, Hiku."

"No, you don't understand!" the girl sobbed harder. "I'm afraid of grass-type Pokémon! I was attacked by a Shroomish when I was exploring Fortree city when I was young. I can't train a Shroomish!"

"Oh…" Agent J said slowly. He glanced around the room and saw the mushroom Pokémon staring at him seriously. He scanned it with his Pokédex for safekeeping.

Hiku remained trembling against the wall.

Vekra released her second Pokémon and frowned. A Geodude had jumped out her Pokéball. "Whoever this person is, he's really starting to annoy me. How in the world am I supposed to bust criminals with a floating rock with arms?"

Agent J saw his opportunity to stand out. "I think we can train them, even nickname them. They can't be all that bad." He forced a smile. He didn't really believe what he said; he just wanted to seem optimistic.

"Fine," Vekra scowled at her second Pokémon. The Geodude timidly floated lower to the ground.

"Can one of you trade me? I can't train a Shroomish, I just can't!" Hiku sobbed and turned on Jaylon. She pleaded with her tear-filled eyes.

Vekra held up a note that had fallen to the floor. She read it over and said with finality, "You can't trade this one; the note says that you must overcome your fears."

"We don't have to listen, please trade me, Agent J! I'd prefer a bug to a grass-type any day!" she pleaded.

"The Pokémon has named you as its trainer," Vekra pointed out. It was true; the Shroomish was staring unwaveringly at Hiku. It was one stickler!

"But we aren't even supposed to be trainers!" the girl sobbed. "Trainers get kidnapped or just disappear. I don't want to go through that! What would my family say?"

"We've got Pokémon now; we can fight off any bad guys." Vekra looked at her rock-type Geodude. "Ok, I'll name you Bizcocho (after the Spanish word for cake), now return." She called the Pokémon back into its ball.

Hiku shook her head. "I didn't want this…" she buried her face in her hands. Her Shroomish walked calmly over to her and sat at her feet. It continued to stare critically at her head.

"Shroom!" it demanded.

The girl flinched and curled up into a fetal position.

"Come now, Hiku," Jaylon pleaded with her, "Shroomishes aren't harmful. Look," he pointed to his Pokédex in reference, "They eat compost and live under leaves. This particular one is a serious nature, it won't be trouble."

His pleas didn't go anywhere. He sighed and faced the staring Shroomish. "Maybe I can help you name it. Doesn't Tamaki sound like a great name?"

"Shroom," said the serious Pokémon. It didn't look unhappy; it must have been a guy.

"Tamaki… doesn't sound so… terrible…" she choked out.

The grass-type Pokémon looked satisfied. In walked calmly back to its Pokéball and returned itself.

Agent J smiled until he felt a poke in his rump. He whipped around and saw his ugly, and slightly neglected, Nincada. "Right, I have to name you too…" he pulled out his Pokédex and checked its gender. It was also a girl.

"Ok then, since you're a girl…" Jaylon trailed off. He snapped his fingers and said with exaggerated vigor, "I'll name you Dooma! How's that sound?"

The girl Nincada clacked its mandibles and blinked its eyes. Jaylon took it as a yes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The three sat outside. Now that the Pokémon business was done, they had one last instructional letter to read before heading back home. Vekra sat and read the final letter out loud to her teammates.

"I do not expect you to understand the full implications of what you have chosen to, but keep this in mind; you three are not the only ones I have selected. I have summoned you three from Hoenn, but never fear, because my helpers are yours to ask help from. I guarantee that you will meet up eventually. Their numbers are in your Pokénav, as are your teammates' numbers. I will be also recruiting other young trainers in other regions, but I will give you more information as the time arises.

"You can contact me and send me messages by calling my flying Pokémon to you by blowing on a whistle hidden in your bags. Do not try to ride them again, because they are trained to not take you to me.

"I know that this journey will not be easy, but do not despair, I've got back-up everywhere you turn. I will not appear in person before you until I fully understand what is happening to the trainers who disappeared. Just keep in mind that you are not alone.

"A final note; the definition of a Pokémon trainer has been skewered from its original meaning. Trainers are to be the bridge connecting people to Pokémon in a good link. The less trainers, the less trust Pokémon will show to humans and vice versa. Bond with your Pokémon, whether you like or prefer their species, and show the world the bond you hold.

"To understand the real meaning of a trainer, ask certain individuals called gym leaders. You three will work as a group. It is up to you to keep together and train together. The stronger you get, the sooner you will move to Kanto, the hotspot and danger place of our world. You have your message and mission; you may go back to your families. Keep in touch with the cellphone in your Pokénav."

Vekra looked up in distaste, "The note doesn't even have an alias. How are we supposed to trust this person?"

Hiku shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't want to do this. I don't want to train a Shroomish; I just wanted to be a Pokémon friend."

Agent J held up the Nincada Pokéball. "I guess I could get used to this little girl… But why do you two have boy Pokémon and I have two girl Pokémon?"

"You're supposed to catch boy Pokémon, genius." Vekra snapped. This boy was really dumb, and was going to slow down the team. She didn't want to listen to the personal letter or any other crap fed to her by paper; she wanted to strike out on her own. These two would only hinder her career as a criminal buster of Ever Grande City!

"Fine," the boy sniffed. He looked annoyed, that was good.

"If we're a team," the black haired girl stepped in, "When should we all meet up again and where?"

"I live in Mauville; we could set up base in there. It's a great city!" Jaylon volunteered.

"No thanks," Vekra frowned down at him.

"Oldale is a nice small town; we could all meet there on Monday." Hiku suggested. Her smile was almost too friendly to turn down. Besides, a refusal might send her back into sobs of frustration and sadness.

Vekra rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine, we'll meet in Oldale in three days." She wasn't going to stick with that, she'd much rather start her training with her Treecko as soon as possible in her hometown. Then she'd travel around Hoenn at her own pace.

"Oldale is close to Mauville, right?" Agent J asked. Hiku nodded back. "Ok, then. It sounds like a plan! Now all we have to do is get back and break the news to our folks…" he left off nervously. They all knew that becoming a trainer was a dangerous task.

"I'll see you in Oldale then." Hiku ran to her mount and tried to coax it off the ground.

The flying Pokémon didn't look like they wanted to fly back yet. The lazy Pelipper refused to lift off, and Vekra's Flygon didn't try to take off. Agent J nearly had his hand bitten off by the ill-tempered Skarmory.

"What's up with this?" Jaylon yelled at his mount.

The annoyed Skarmory shrieked back.

Vekra sighed and kicked at the Flygon. "Get me back home!"

"Fly Flygon gon." The dragon/ground Pokémon replied.

"GO-O-O-O-LE-E-E-E-M!" a Pokémon cry came from the woods. The three trainers glanced at each other and began to urge their mount harder.

Vekra's Flygon-mount rose to its feet and flapped its wings so that they knocked Vekra to the ground. The blonde noticed that the others had been given the same treatment.

"It's almost as if the Pokémon rehearsed this or something!" She called out in frustration. "Maybe they want us to fight the Golem."

"Pokémon aren't that smart!" Hiku protested as her Pelipper hopped away from her once again.

"The trainer probably told them what to do. This is a sort of twisted play that the trainer wants." The blonde girl announced. "It seems that this sort of thing would be this person's style. Play by the rules or get the heck out."

Agent J ran away from his hissing bird and whimpered, "I think you're right, Vekra…"

"But we don't know anything about Pokémon fights!" Hiku protested to the pelican Pokémon. The Pelipper didn't seem to understand or care. The sound of a huge, heavy Pokémon came closer.

"Ok, fine!" Vekra held up a Pokéball and her starter burst out. "Treecko, get ready for your first fight."

"Treecko Tree!"

Hiku gasped and shoved her hand into her bag. "You can't take on a fully grown Golem on your own, Vekra! Go Nano!" the small water-type Pokémon emerged with a happy cry.

"What type is Golem again?" Agent J looked at his Pokéball containing his starter. He grabbed his Pokédex as the rumbling grew louder. He jumped back as the machine began to catalogue all the Pokémon in the area, including Pelipper and Flygon. He pulled up the page on Golem and exclaimed, "It is rock/ground type! Fire's weak against it! But how can little Hearth help?"

"Get your Nincada out, maybe it knows the move 'dig'." Vekra rolled her eyes. He didn't have a clue what it meant to fight alongside of Pokémon!

The huge, circular shaped boulder of a Pokémon finally revealed itself. It had small arms and legs and its head seemed to stick out right from the middle of its body. It roared fearsomely.

"Treecko, use absorb!" Vekra commanded with a flourish. She had always dreamed of this day that she would actually command a Pokémon fight!

The grass-type gecko leapt forward and placed its circular fingers on the rock Pokémon's head. The Golem roared as a tiny amount of energy was sapped.

"Nano, use 'mud slap'!" Hiku called while looking at her Pokédex. The little mudfish Pokémon obeyed and spat some water from its mouth onto the ground. Then it picked the mud up and threw it. The small ball of mud hit the Golem, but barely did anything.

Jaylon rolled his eyes and said, "Dooma, use 'dig'." The small, flightless bug came out in a blur of red only to tunnel under the ground.

The Golem roared and began to roll in a move called 'rollout'. The three trainers cried out as the huge rock zoomed past them. It stopped rolling behind them and roared again, "GOLEM!"

Both Treecko and Mudkip backed away and returned themselves to their Pokéballs in fear.

Vekra grimaced at her cowardly Pokémon in its Pokéball. "Come on, you can beat him!" she demanded for her starter to come back out.

The ground trembled and the small Nincada emerged from the ground again. It struck the boulder Pokémon with an incredible amount of force. The Golem staggered back from the attack under its feet. Agent J whooped joyfully. "Good job, Dooma!"

"Vekra!" Hiku called up from her Pokédex. "The Pokémon that we don't like are higher level than our starters. We should use them for battling."

The blonde girl grimaced and called out her Geodude. Hiku called out her Shroomish, but backed away in fear.

Without orders, the Geodude and Shroomish rushed forward and hit the Golem with powerful attacks. The Geodude called Bizcocho lifted the hulking Golem a bit before crashing it down to the ground. While it was down, the serious Shroomish sapped its energy with a 'Mega Drain' attack. The attacking boulder Pokémon roared one last time before collapsing to the ground in a faint.

Agent J was the first to start celebrating a successful first battle. He ran over to his butt-ugly bug-type Pokémon and doted on it for such a great job. All three of their Pokedéxes rang in register of the Pokémon gaining a level.

Vekra shrugged and returned her Geodude. Whoever set this whole thing up was a clever one, she had to admit. Annoying, but clever.

The flying Pokémon cried too, as if congratulating the young Pokémon for their first battle. The Charmeleon from earlier blew fire into the air. From the bushes, another Pokémon emerged. It looked like a fat human with blue horns on its head. It went to each trainer and hugged them in turn, saying, "Mime, mime, Mr. Mime!"

Hiku laughed in glee until she saw that the serious Shroomish was standing at her feet. She gasped and jumped back. She hastily called it back before it could haunt her further.

Vekra jumped on her mount and felt that this time it would fly her back. "Bye, see you guys later!" She said in the most convincing voice she could muster. The Flygon leapt into the air and aimed back for Ever Grande City. _Way later…_ she thought happily.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiku, back in her happy little home, had a huge issue to deal with. Not only had she mysteriously skipped supper, but she had returned with a bag of trainer gear and two of her very own Pokémon. This had all the qualifications of a Pokémon trainer, and that was a very bad thing. What would her parents say?

The timid black-haired girl opened the back door quietly and entered without a sound. She glanced around her house. It was all quiet.

Hiku held her hand to her mouth. Her family was always gathered around the TV or some sort of board game, laughing and having a good time. What if they had run a search party when she hadn't turned up for dinner?

The new trainer still had to figure out how she was going to explain the arrival of a cute little Mudkip and a horrid Shroomish. Should she lie and try to get away with it? But if she told the truth, would the mysterious person's efforts be foiled?

The family Pokémon, a Medicham, woke up from its slumber and smiled at her presence. "Cham!" it said.

"Hi, Chammy," Hiku said quietly, as if the silence should not be broken. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

The cool thing about psychic-type Pokémon was that most of them could talk through telepathy. Chammy the Medicham could talk pretty well through its mind. This had made it a good helper around the house. The Pokémon replied through telepathy, "They were invited to a supper at a friend's house. They wondered where you were, Master Hiku. But soon they will come back." The thick-thighed pink and white Pokémon jumped up. "Do you need some food, Master? You look pale."

Hiku suddenly remembered that she had not eaten anything for a while. "Sure Chammy, thanks." Chammy was her mother's Pokémon. Her mother had been a trainer before settling down and having a family and Chammy was the most helpful of all of her Pokémon. She had taught this Medicham how to cook and clean like a maid. It had even made her Skitty hat.

"Where were you, Master Hiku?" Chammy asked while summoning cooking pans with its psychic powers. "And why do you smell like Pokémon and salt water? Your hair is a mess as well…"

"I was… uh…" Hiku said nervously. "I was out by the channel up north. I saw some Pokémon there." She felt really bad about lying to anyone, including a telepathic Pokémon. "And the wind kicked up and I forgot to bring a brush…"

Chammy shrugged its tiny shoulders and began to fry up an egg. "Medi Medi cham, Medicham," It said out loud.

The girl wanted to take back what she had said. Maybe Nano and Chammy would get along well if she introduced them.

The front door suddenly opened and Hiku's family came in, chatting happily. They stopped in surprise as they saw Hiku standing in her coat with a large satchel over her shoulder and slightly windblown hair. Weyler raised his eyebrows behind his glasses. "Hi, sis, you missed a great dinner. Why are you so pale?"

She adjusted her bag nervously to hide her surprise. The Pokédex inside beeped on and read the stats of Chammy in its loud automated voice. "Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon. This Pokémon has honed its skills from being a Meditite and is a pro in yoga."

Hiku glanced nervously at her bag and blushed hard. "Uh…"

…..

Jaylon gratefully watched his evil ride take off into the blue sky. "Bye, I hope I never have to hear your shrieks again!" he called after the metal Skarmory. He giggled in glee and turned around in a circle.

"Oh, right, my family!" he remarked as an afterthought and slapped his head. He ran, but just as suddenly stopped. "I've got to get the Pokéfan magazine as proof first!" he spun around and dashed for the store.

After getting the latest edition of the Pokéfan magazine (June 2010, Volume 13, issue 6), Jaylon snuck into the Game corner for a bit of fun. He played a racing game (where you control a speeding Electrike to dodge projectiles and rocks in the road) and tried many times to grab a Pokémon fluff with the claw game. He only succeeded in losing some coin.

After the bit of excitement, he strolled down the walkways of Mauville and thought how cruel it was for Hearth to not see his hometown. Jaylon glanced around the crowded street and figured what the heck? Jaylon dug into his pack and released the cute little Chic Pokémon.

Hearth fluffed her wings and cheeped happily to be in a new place. She hopped around the street and began to peck at the ground.

"This is my home, Hearth!" Jaylon proclaimed to his dear starter Pokémon. He patted the orange chic on the head and said in a baby voice, "Do you want to see the whole town?"

"Tor!" Hearth cried out as she spotted a Zigzagoon wandering in the alley.

Jaylon grabbed the Torchic and said to her, "No battles just right now. I'm not supposed to be a trainer yet. After I've cleared it up with my folks, you can battle to your heart's content."

Hearth seemed to understand what he was saying and begrudgingly let him carry her.

Jaylon Wicklow smiled. He was certainly nervous about this whole trainer thing, but he wasn't going to honey-coat his story. His uncle and aunt liked it better if he told the truth. Perhaps they would let him out on a Pokémon journey, even if it meant danger. After all, he did have a reason to… Agent J also couldn't wait to show Hearth (and maybe Dooma) to his cousins. What fun they would have before he went south-west to Oldale to start the Hoenn Team!

Jaylon found himself back at his uncle's place. Without a second thought, he opened the door and announced to the inhabitants that he had returned. Hearth cried out with him and the boy realized too late that he had not returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball again. He laughed nervously under the strange gaze of his family. "Uh, surprise!" he stammered. "You'd never guess what the grand prize in the game corner was…"

…

Vekra sat back in her room. As far as she knew, she was all ready for a Pokémon journey. It would be tough going at first, especially since she lived in a grand city at the top of a waterfall. All she would have to do was find some Pokémon to take her to the mainland. Then her training would begin, and she would be completely solo!

She checked her bag and saw that she had all of her clothes, toiletries, money, and electronic gear she would need. She glanced at her quirky Treecko and groaned. Zuni the Treecko was wearing a bed sheet as a cape and was prancing around like a cock.

"Zuni, quit fooling around!" Vekra lectured. "You are under my command, and there is no room for goofs in my team!"

The green gecko jumped and discarded the bed sheet. "Treecko tree…" it said back shyly. It was distracted once again by something shiny and climbed up the wall to catch a beam of light.

"Get off the wall!" Vekra yelled. She could only imagine what her neighbors in the next apartment would be thinking if they heard her. At the peak of frustration, she returned Zuni back to his Pokéball. Now she could concentrate!

She nodded to herself and reviewed the note on the table left for her dad. It wasn't like he cared about her anyway, he was never home. Besides, he would never let her become a trainer or a police with Pokémon by her side. The sooner she was out, the better.

Vekra took out her Pokénav and dialed a number. She waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a boy's voice from the other end.

"Hi, Jack, this is Vekra."

"Hi, Vekra!" the boy said back a bit uneasily. "Hey, about your order… I promise that it will come soon."

"Forget the order for right now, once it's in; send a flying Pokémon to where I tell you. Something great happened and I got my first Pokémon in a different way." Vekra waved him off, as if he could see her. "It's whacky, and there's this strange person behind it. He or she is trying to give me some kind of goal, but I don't give a crap." The blonde girl specified with Jack. Jack wasn't his real name, but she called him that for undercover reasons.

"Ah, so you still want your order?" Jack asked, as if relieved by the hope of trashing the whole hassle.

"Yes, don't double cross me," ordered the blonde girl. She heard a sigh on the other end but didn't care. "So when you have it, call me. I'll tell you where to send it. I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer one way or the other!"

"Whatever, but my organization isn't responsible for your snatching if that would happen." Jack said carefully.

"Yeah, you would like that to happen, wouldn't you?" Vekra hung up angrily. The nerve of some people! She instantly regretted hanging up because she forgot to ask Jack to send a flying Pokémon to take her away from the waterfall city of Ever Grande. "Crap…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hiku was surprised how her parents had reacted to her becoming a trainer. They had been concerned of course, but her Mom and Dad agreed that this was not a bad thing. "As long as you call us regularly, you can go off on a Pokémon journey," they had said, "Just be careful."

Hiku regretted wanting to take off so early; her family was going to leave for Fortree after she had started her dangerous calling. What she wouldn't give to see that place again! But they needed to go; her father was a weather researcher and needed some time spent up at the Weather Institute. Weyler would love the trip; he could match his wits with real scientists.

Hiku checked the calendar again. It was Monday, and she was going to meet Vekra and Jaylon today. A few days had passed so quickly! The girl combed her black hair into a long ponytail. She smiled and put her last things into her surprisingly spacious bag. She would hold off on the Pokémon hats for now.

Having been a trainer before, her mother knew that Pokémon trainer bags were made specially. A whole bicycle could fit inside alongside hundreds of berries and potions! Hiku's mom suspected it was made by psychic Pokémon that could bend reality a bit.

Hiku climbed downstairs and gave her farewells. She hugged her mom and dad tightly. She even said a tearful goodbye to Chammy before waving coldly to her twin brother. Weyler looked bored, but waved back.

She went to the door of her small cottage home and released her starter. Nano popped out happily and hopped onto her shoulder. He joined in her good-byes with his own "Mudkip, Mud!"

Once Hiku had said farewell enough, she found the small Pokémon Center and fingered her Pokénav. Would it be rude to call?

Her Pokénav rang in reply. The caller I.D. said Jaylon. Hiku frowned, but then remembered that Agent J was actually named that. She hurriedly answered, "Yes? Hello?"

"Great, the Pokénav still works! I thought it would be cooked after I went for a swim… anyways, I'm nearly there. Where in Oldale are you?"

Hiku laughed. "It's Oldale; you can see the entire town from any one point. But I'm by the Pokémon center if you need to know."

"Ah…" Jaylon said. "That's a good thing, I ran into some wild Pokémon on the way and I need to heal up my precious Hearth and my new Pokémon. I want to show you _him_!" he paused, waiting for a reply.

"Ok then…" she slowly formed the words.

"It's a **GUY** Pokémon! I caught my first Pokémon and it's a **GUY**!" he cheered. "Ok, I'll see you soon!" the Pokénav clicked off.

Hiku laughed to herself. This Jaylon guy was really funny. She glanced around, awaiting his arrival. Hiku looked at her Pokénav again and dialed Vekra's number.

"What do you want?" Vekra answered harshly.

Hiku flinched and stammered, "Hi, its Hiku. I was wondering if you knew where I was meeting you guys…"

"Oh," murmured Vekra, "I won't be able to make it, just go on without me, I'll catch up."

"But Vekra, we have to work as a team!" Hiku protested.

"Says who? Some imaginary person who won't even show his or her face? I won't listen to anyone like that! Just stay off my back!" She demanded and hung up.

Hiku shuddered and put the device back into her bag. What if she was right? What kind of person had asked them to start this danger? How could they trust this mysterious person? What if they were actually being recruited by the wrong people? Maybe getting a Pokémon from a professor wasn't such a bad idea…

She snapped out her horrid thoughts as a brown haired boy with clumpy hair walked up to her. She giggled at Jaylon's funny appearance. "What happened to you?"

Jaylon gave a grin and pointed to the north. "The way to here was blocked by a channel. You see, I walked down route 110, you know, the walkway under the Cycling road? I'd love to have a bike, but I can't dream of affording one… Anyways, I passed this house in the middle of nowhere and came across a channel. The Pokénav said this was the quickest route, so…"

"You didn't swim, did you?" Hiku gave a look of concern.

"It's not too deep," he smiled and shook any excess water from his arms. "And none of my Pokémon can swim. Poor little Hearth and Dooma were quivering in their balls…" he held up his index finger and began to shuffle around in his bag. "This thing is bigger on the inside… Ah! Here we go!" he hoisted a normal Pokéball over his head in triumph. "Say hello to my first caught Pokémon; Oan!"

The red and white sphere opened up and in his hands a green blob with a yellow feather sort of thing on top of its head materialized. Jaylon held the thick lipped Gulpin to her face. "Isn't Oan so cute?" he squealed like a girl.

_Jaylon has one twisted view of cute!_ Hiku flinched away from the poison-type Pokémon and said hastily, "Oh yes, it's very… er… cute."

"I had to beat up the little guy a bit before capturing him, so I'll have the nurses take care of him." he smiled and skipped into the automatically opening doors.

Hiku giggled to herself, forgetting the uncertainty she had felt before. She followed him in. Nano on her shoulder squeaked out a cute little "mud!" to remind her that he was still on her shoulder. Hiku reached in her bag and gave the Mudkip a small treat her mom had cooked up. Nano munched happily on the treat.

"So," she asked the waiting Jaylon, "How did the trainer thing go over with your folks?"

Jaylon gave an enthusiastic half-smile. "My aunt and uncle were really cool with it. They always knew I would be a trainer one day…" he laughed, "And my younger cousins really liked playing with Hearth. I think she might grow up to be a bit spoiled, but I love the little chic!"

"You always wanted to be a trainer?" Hiku asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but you could say that…" he looked strangely uncomfortable and Jaylon quickly changed the subject. "How was it with you?"

Hiku smiled at his courteousness. "My parents were surprised and scared, but they let me go. My mom was a trainer before me, so she understands." She smiled and tried to be slightly funny, "I just have to call them every day on the journey…"

Jaylon nodded and they slipped into silence.

Nurse Joy came out with a tray of three Pokéballs and said, "Agent J, your Pokémon are healed."

The boy jumped up and ran to receive his team. He thanked the Nurse, but not without giving her a queer stare first. "Haven't I met you before?"

"You must mean that you've seen a Nurse Joy in a different town. We are all related and having no better profession than being beautiful and helping other people's Pokémon." The woman replied sarcastically. "You are born into it, and there's no escaping it until you die… wouldn't you like that; to take care of negligent trainers that can't take care of their own Pokémon?"

"Oh…" Jaylon slowly backed up out of the center awkwardly. Hiku followed suit.

Once outside, the two beginning trainers glanced around the town in hope of seeing Vekra.

"Where do you think the creepy blonde girl is?" Jaylon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mud!" Nano chirped.

Hiku rewarded the little mudfish with another treat. "I asked her and she said that she wouldn't be able to make it." She saw Jaylon make a face. Hiku hastily put in, "If she is from Ever Grande City, then that must be a long ways to travel! Maybe we can wait a bit longer for her…"

"Or just start without her!" Agent J pumped his fist in the air. "If she can't make it, then I say leave her." He took a step forward, but halted as quickly. "Where do we go to meet the first gym leader?"

Hiku didn't think that leaving Vekra was going to be a good idea, but she held back her tongue. "We go west to Petalburg. There is a gym leader there, I think."

"Sweet!" Jaylon jumped into the air and pointed to the direction he thought was west. "That's the way, right?"

"No, silly," Hiku giggled, "that's the way to Littleroot. It's smaller than Oldale, and it's said that many great Trainers were born there, but there's nothing in the town besides a Pokémon professor…"

"Should we meet this professor?"

"Nah, a Pokémon professor usually gives new trainers their Pokémon. We already have ours. And I think Littleroot is the home of Professor Birch. Rumor has it that he studies abroad a lot, so we might not even see him." Hiku corrected him. She pointed at the narrow strip of a path cutting through the trees. "That is the way to Petalburg."

"Oh. Then what are we waiting for?" Jaylon called out Hearth and took several big steps towards the right path.

"Shouldn't we call Vekra first?" Hiku asked. Nano agreed with a little 'Mudkip' call.

"She doesn't want to be on a team, why waste our breath?" he turned and waved, "are you coming, Hiku?"

The black haired girl sighed. Her parents didn't know that she would _only _be traveling with a boy. "Ok…" She shook her head and forced herself to look happy. "Yes, I'm coming!" She sprinted to catch up with him.

The two were abruptly stopped by a crazy looking man with huge magnifying glass. He had black hair and was waving around a magnifying glass, even though it looked like his glasses were enough magnification. "Back away!" he warned. "There's some footprints and I want NO ONE to mess them up, got it?" he went back to waving the glass around like an erratic detective.

"Um, we need to get through…" Jaylon and Hearth both glared at the strange maniac.

"Do you have a Pokédex? I need to identify these prints…" the man did not cease his strange way of scanning the patches of grass, creating his own prints by mistake.

"A Pokédex can identify prints?" Hiku asked, amazed at the thought of only seeing a print and knowing all about a Pokémon.

Agent J pulled out his device and said, "Ok then, but after that, can we go?"

The man looked delighted. "Ah, trainers! It's nice to see two young trainers!" he snatched the Pokédex and scanned the ground with the infrared scan. The Pokémon encyclopedia beeped several times, indicating footprints that had been found.

Once the examination was done, the man scrolled through the finds and verbalized it to the trainers. "This was a battle of some sorts… I found a Chameleon print, a Mr. Mime print, and a Raichu print. That was one team…" he pointed to a scanned picture. "These prints are not a Pokémon's; they must belong to the trainer." He scrolled through his finds on the other side on the field. "And the prints here are harder to make out. They must have been light Pokémon…" the man blinked up with his larger than possible eyes. "There was a battle here not long ago!"

Hiku met Jaylon's gaze. "Didn't… that person have a Charmeleon and a Mr. Mime?"

Jaylon nodded and Hearth the Torchic chirped.

"Do you think…?"

"Thanks kids for your Pokédex." The man handed back the electronic back. "You can pass through here now." He giggled and scuffled off into the woods.

"Maybe this mystery person is realer than we thought…" Hiku thought out loud.

Nano jumped down from her shoulder and began to sniff the bent grass. Hearth joined him in searching the old battle field.

"You might be right…" Jaylon glanced around one last time and saved all the data saved from the search. "This might come in handy later. Until then, let's go meet this first Gym leader!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The route to Petalburg was short and full of Pokémon. Agent J instantly caught a Poocheyna and named him Knight, and then he proceeded to catch two rare Surskits and a Seedot nicknamed Enchanta. Hiku only battled other Pokémon, not willing to take the lovely creatures out of their habitat.

Jaylon pointed joyfully through the trees and saw the city of Petalburg. Hiku liked the look of the town, as did Nano. There were two large ponds on opposite sides of the city limits. People walked around in pleasant conversation. There were two ponds in the city limits, and many people splashed around in the water. In Hoenn, the weather was almost always nice for a swim. The only interesting landmark in the town was a huge building with the words Pokémon Gym at the front.

Jaylon jumped in joy and ran to the Pokémon center to put his rare catches in the PC box and to heal up his growing team. Hiku followed his lead and had Nano and Tamaki looked over.

After their Pokémon were healed, Hiku and Jaylon sauntered up to the fantastic gym and went inside. Jaylon jumped in surprise at the sight he beheld.

The concrete battle area was crowded with small shops and vendors. Not a single Pokémon or trainer stood in sight!

"What's going on? I thought this was a Pokémon gym. Don't you train Pokémon here?" Jaylon remarked to the shops.

"This keeps on getting weirder and weirder, Jaylon… How are we supposed to find a Gym Leader in this commercialism?" Hiku glanced around, panic choking her throat.

The brown haired boy tossed the Pokéball and his newest team member sprang out. "Chee!" called the small black wolf-Pokémon. It looked up expectantly at its new master. "Poochey?

"Knight, I need you to find the leader of this place." Jaylon commanded.

"Chee… Poochy, Poochy! Ena Poocheyna!" Knight growled back.

The boy jumped back in surprise. "Hey, calm down now… Can't you do that searching with scent? Oh…" he corrected himself, "You need a scent to work with in the first place, don't you?"

"Chee!"

Jaylon sighed in frustration. "Fine… But you can stay out of your Pokéball as long as you behave. Got it, Knight?"

The wolf Pokémon barked happily and walked by his feet. Nano the Mudkip kept perched on Hiku's shoulder and began to search the crowd as if he knew what a gym leader would look like.

"I saw a sign; it said that the leader is supposed to be a man called Norman." Hiku put in in an attempt to be helpful. She sighed and glanced around the vendor shops covering the Pokémon battle field. "Do you think this has happened to all of the Gyms in Hoenn?"

The boy tightened his bandana around his head and exhaled. "It might be much worse in Kanto… But I don't think so. I have a cousin who is a gym leader and he hasn't told me anything about this." He double checked to see if his little wolf was still by his side.

"You have a Gym Leader cousin?" this was news to Hiku.

"Yeah, his name is Brawley. He's a bit of a black sheep of the family though…" Jaylon shrugged. He paused at a vendor's place and asked, "Hey, do you know where a Norman would be? My friend and I need to talk to him."

The seller, a middle aged woman with a shawl over her head frowned. "If you buy one of my home-spun Mareep wool shawls, I might help you."

Another vendor called out a better price. "I'll give you better than that, my boy! Here I have some freshly brewed berry juice, straight from the Shuckle's shell. It's incredibly tasty, have your Poocheyna taste a bit!"

Before Jaylon could reply, yet another vendor approached him. "I can help you find a Norman, but first, are you interested in buying pretty jewelry for your pretty girlfriend? These beads are made of Cloister pearls, the largest and finest in the world!"

"Hot cider, get your hot cider!"

"What a lovely Mudkip you have, dear!" called a woman sales person to Hiku. "I bet it would love a nice spa treatment. This water is from the Lavaridge Springs, and right at the perfect temperature for a dip!"

"Leaf fans! Curve the winds with these leaf fans; made in imitation of a Shiftry's leaves!"

"Hoothoot timer clocks; always accurate!"

"Cosplay! Dress up like your favorite Pokémon here! All costumes half-off!"

"Go-goggles: the best way to get through sandstorms! Protect your eyes!"

"Aron hard-hats: the safest construction protector!"

"Sableye gems! Come and get your Sableye gems before they get eaten by Ruby here!"

"No Pokémon? Buy one here! Breeder's choice!"

"Teach your Pokémon moves here, sessions only ten ₱!"

More calls of the sales people began to circle around in the huge building. Jaylon was beginning to feel dizzy. Knight whimpered and hid its tail between its legs. Hiku was becoming overwhelmed as well. The two nodded to each other and made a dash for the door while there was still time left.

Jaylon slammed the door behind him and sat on the ground, panting. Knight whined and returned himself into the Pokéball. Nano still remained perched on Hiku's shoulder, but clutched the fabric hard from fright. Hiku flopped in the warm grass and caught her breath.

"That… was not… a Pokémon gym…" Jaylon gasped. "It's a tourist trap! But why?"

Hiku fought back her tears. "Maybe we aren't ready to be trainers… we can't even find the first gym leader, how are we going to do this impossible task?" She fussed with her hair and redid her ponytail for a distraction.

Agent J wasn't going to give up; not when he had the willpower of Azelf (whatever that was)! "He has to be somewhere. He might even be a vendor, but we got to keep on looking. Gym Leaders are supposed to give us hints on what we should be as a trainer!" he stood to his feet and straightened his jacket and pants. "We can't give up on the first one! Come on, Hiku, we are trainers! We will show both Pokémon and humans that trainers can be good people!"

Hiku stood up slowly, still traumatized by the shouting in the gym and by the shock of not finding a leader. "But… I don't want to go back in there… How are we to find Norman?"

Jaylon called out his Torchic. "We ask the locals. Come now, we should find this Norman guy soon."

Hiku wearily nodded and walked by his side. She was glad that the mystery person had assigned Agent J to her team. If he wasn't there, Hiku might give up.

The brown haired boy led her to a residential home and knocked on the door. This one was the closest to the huge gym building. Jaylon knocked on the door once more.

The door opened and an unkempt man with jet black hair, red pajama pants, and a red tank top answered the door. His had a few days of stubble on his chin and he scratched it wearily. "What do you kids want?" he inquired groggily. "If this is some kind of…"

"Sir, we are looking for the gym leader of this town. His name is Norman." Jaylon said bravely.

The man looked down at the Torchic by his side. "You two are Pokémon trainers?" he asked as if half-asleep. A sound came from behind him; someone else was in the house with him.

"Yes, in a weird sort of way, we are." Jaylon nodded. Hearth chirped happily. "Can you help us? We saw the gym and it's completely run over by sellers." The boy tried to sound as pleading as possible. But it seemed that girls were always better at pouting…

"I can't help you; I closed down the gym due to the disappearances." The man grumbled.

"But can't you let Norman come back to his place?" Jaylon asked.

"You numbskull, I AM Norman!" the man huffed.

Agent J jumped back in surprise. This couldn't a gym leader! Not with those Pokémon slippers and pajama pants! A gym leader was supposed to be a devoted person; not a bum! "You can't be Norman…" the boy said carefully.

The man scratched his stubble again. "I am Norman; I have a kid named May who is a contest star and I have a son named Max who is now old enough to go on his own journey, but he's gone missing! I've closed shop until he returns."

Jaylon shook his head, "I don't believe you. A gym leader wouldn't give up or sit around like a couch potato! You are no Gym leader!"

The black haired man sighed and beckoned them in. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable. You are the first trainer's I've seen for a while, so I think I can trust you. I'll have my wife brew some tea for your troubles…" he went to the kitchen and disappeared from sight.

Hiku sat down and shook her head. "This is… so strange. How can a gym leader just close up shop? Is it really that bad here?"

Nano hopped off her shoulder and began to sniff around the poorly lit living room. "Mud Mudkip…" he piped.

Jaylon and Hearth still stood in the living room. The trainer sighed. "This task of restoring trust in trainers is going to be a bit more than we can chew…"

"Torchic!" Hearth agreed.

Norman's wife came in with a pot of steaming tea. She smiled and poured both the trainers and Pokémon a cup each. Norman himself returned in slightly more presentable clothes. He now wore black jeans and a red jacket. The gym leader sighed and sat in a comforter chair in front of them.

"I know that as trainers, you want to battle all the gym leaders and get badges…" he sighed and sipped his cup of tea.

"Not really," Jaylon cut in. "We are special trainers… we didn't get our Pokémon from a Professor, we sort of just got thrown into this… All we want from gym Leaders are tips on how to be a trainer."

Norman frowned at him in confusion. "You are a weird case then…" he cleared his throat and said, "But I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm off until I know that Max is safe…"

"But all we need is just some pointers…" Jaylon held up Hearth.

The black haired gym leader shook his head. "I've lost the will to fight. Besides, my Pokémon are slackers… all except my Vigoroth. I can't help you, but you can go to Rustboro city to spend some time in the Trainer's school. That's all I can help you with." His wife sat beside him and patted his shoulder.

Hiku felt like saying something. "Once we become stronger trainers, we can help you find your son."

Norman shook his head. "I've looked for him, he's just gone. No one can find him and I don't think anyone ever will. Thank you for your offer, but it's a lost cause, little girl."

Jaylon finished his tea and stood up. "Thanks for your help, Norman. I still think you can keep up your leader title, just drive the vendors out of there… We will take your advice and go to Rustboro. Keep well."

Hiku nodded and retrieved her wandering Mudkip. "Goodbye then."

The two trainers waved goodbye to the Norman family as they left.

Once outside, Hiku asked, "Where is Rustboro?"

"It's to the north-west, through the Petalburg woods." Jaylon examined his Pokénav. "But it will be better to stay here for tonight. The sun's going down." He pointed at the now illuminated Pokémon Center building. "I've heard that the Pokémon center has a place for trainers to spend the night. Let's go there."

"Ok," Hiku said quietly. She thought hard and said, "Thank you for your steadfastness. I would've given up back there… I'm glad that you are on my team."

Jaylon Wicklow smiled. "Just don't take what the vendors said about you being my girlfriend too seriously. I'm just a team person."

Hiku Turret smiled back.

From the forest, a small white child-looking Pokémon murmured to itself. It felt a large amount of happiness. It wanted a trainer that was happy. It crawled out of its home in the route and carefully climbed into the town that was beginning to glow with light. "Ralts…" it thought out loud.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(This chapter goes into a Pokémon's perspective)

Zuni the Treecko was having the time of his life! He couldn't begin to describe his joy at being with such a cool trainer. She would be a bit more enjoyable if she didn't yell so much. But who was he to criticize? He had only been a weakling baby hatched by a trainer and stuffed into a Pokéball before he could even see his or her face.

Now, this Treecko was going places! Once he had taken off on the back of a Skarmory (a different one than Jaylon's), he had been thrust into the world of Hoenn! Right after landing on the mainland in Rustboro, he was off fighting. Zuni could already feel himself getting stronger. If only his trainer would let him do a victory-dance after wards.

Zuni liked Bizcocho, his partner. The Geodude was timid nature and was not called out very much for battles. Zuni offered peace one day during supper to kill any sort of hate between the two. Bizcocho (who hated his name) accepted shyly.

After that, the two became a great tag team. Vekra wanted to make sure that Zuni and Bizcocho were ready and strong before picking up another team member.

Zuni woke up and stretched inside of his Pokéball. He hoped there would be some more training again; he could sense that he was getting close to evolving. He was called out of his Pokéball suddenly, and he scrambled to exit on his feet. He waved his two green tails to counter his balance as he emerged into the sun.

"Zuni, today, we are going to find this Roxanne person. She's a gym leader, so if it comes to a battle, I'm counting on you." Vekra talked down to the Treecko.

_Oh boy! I can't wait!_ Zuni saluted and twirled in his spot.

"Don't do that." The blonde human growled and took off at a brisk pace.

The Treecko shrugged and followed her on all fours. _You don't have to be so serious… Hey, why not take out Bizcocho? He and I can fight this Rocky person in one hit!_

Vekra ignored him. Perhaps it was because she didn't understand Pokéspeak.

Zuni followed Vekra into the fray of people. The small Treecko was careful not to get lost in the crowd. He glanced around for a Pokémon to talk to but found none. He found walking too stressful and hopped onto Vekra's shoulder. She shouted at him and tried to wave him off. Zuni didn't understand why she was angry. He perched on top of her head like a helmet and surveyed the crowd at a higher elevation.

_Wow! You humans are a strange herd kind of creature. _He said and played with his trainer's hair. Vekra swatted him and shouted again. _Stop yelling, I didn't do anything_. Zuni fought her hands with his tail with playfulness.

A human stopped and pointed to Zuni and muttered a few quick words to Vekra. Zuni could understand most human-speak, in fact, most all Pokémon could. If Pokémon couldn't, then how would trainers be able to command them? Vekra nodded, shaking Zuni back and forth in the process.

The human girl pointed to a building and hurried on her own way.

"We've got our heading, Treecko," Vekra looked up and caused a frightened Treecko to cling onto her moving face with his gecko hands.

_Yikes! Don't scare me like that! I could've slipped._ Zuni held onto her face tighter, which caused even more anger. _Why was she so ill-tempered? And please call me by my nickname, I like to sound different from other Treeckos. I think I might have had siblings before I was given to you, and they might all be called 'Treecko'!_

Again, his trainer didn't listen. She merely put up with his presence on her head as long as he didn't move. Zuni felt like a weirdly shaped hat and people passing by seemed to think the same thing.

Zuni gave a call of awe as Vekra entered a building. Zuni felt comfortable immediately, as if the atmosphere was pleasing. He saw strange shapes on the walls and pictures of chibi Pokémon. He saw a photo of a Treecko like him and he shouted to the poster, _"You ought to train some more, you're fat!_"

Vekra stopped her rhythmical walking and Zuni looked to see a secretary at a desk.

Vekra asked about Roxanne and the secretary pointed down the hall and blabbered something in human-speak. Zuni's trainer thanked her and went in the right direction.

The Pokémon and trainer arrived in a small, mock Pokémon battle stadium with a teacher and several kids watching a Pokémon trainer fight with a chubby Makuhita against another trainer with a Natu.

Vekra went swiftly to the teacher and asked the lady if she was Roxanne.

"Why yes, would you like to join the academy?" the female teacher smiled kindly. Zuni could feel that she was a good human right from the start.

"No, I'm a trainer and I want a battle from you." Vekra said flatly.

_What about your mission? You've already broke one rule by leaving those two nice people back in… what's-it-called town. You have to learn what it means to be a trainer…_ Zuni protested.

"It looks like your Treecko is ready for a match." The young teacher replied.

_Well, I didn't say that, but I'd love to battle…_

"And if I win, I get a badge, right?" Vekra confirmed.

The teacher suddenly looked scared and Zuni smelt fear. "I can't do a gym fight in front of my students!"

"Why not? You are teaching them to be trainers, aren't you?"

Roxanne fiddled with her long brown hair that seemed to form a ring in the back. "This class is battle _appreciation_ class. The children are only observing the techniques and weakness advantages. They aren't allowed to battle themselves."

Zuni wasn't feeling good about this, mainly because Vekra was growing angry.

"What is this?" his trainer huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Some sort of government control over Pokémon battles?"

"Yes actually, the union has been making changes in the curriculum to assure the parents of these kids that they won't become endangered by the vanishings." Roxanne flushed and began to talk in a quieter tone. "My badges have been confiscated; I can't give you one even if you win. But there is a trainer in Verdanturf who trained under me. He might be able to help you."

Vekra sneered and leaned forward so that Zuni found that he could touch the teacher's head. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is…"

_Touch!_ Zuni reached out and patted the teacher on the head. Roxanne jumped and yelled. _You humans are so funny!_ Zuni laughed to himself.

"Zuni, stop your games!" Vekra shoved Zuni away from Roxanne and asked the gym leader one last time, "Who am I looking for?"

The teacher grimaced and eyed the Treecko warily. "His codename is 'Latios'."

"Isn't Latios a Pokémon?"

Zuni thought the same thing. Were they now to seek guidance from a legendary Pokémon now? _Great, I can't wait_!

"Yes," the brown haired teacher stammered, as if she had said too much and was expecting a ninja to break in and kill her for saying too much. "You'll understand when you meet him… Remember; Latios in Verdanturf. Hurry before he moves…" She turned back to her school children and began to tell them about how Flying-type and Psychic-type were good against Fighting-type.

_This is getting weirder and weirder!_ Vekra thought.

_Do I really get to meet Latios?_ Zuni could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to thank the leader for her help by patting her head, but Vekra whipped around and stormed out before the Treecko could have a chance.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The morning after the Norman encounter, Agent J found that Hiku had done some night-training and had caught herself a Ralts!

"Wow, Hiku, that's a great nab you got! I didn't know that you would go training at night." the boy pulled out his Pokédex and smiled as he got another page in his encyclopedia. "It's an Emotion Pokémon. It looks so cute!" He leaned closer to the small white Pokémon and beamed at it. "Have you named it?"

Hiku was unable to explain properly what had happened with words. She made incoherent noises while gesturing around in a wild daze.

"Hey, Oan!" Jaylon stroked his Gulpin's Pokéball with affection, "Do you want to meet Hiku's first caught Pokémon?"

"But I didn't… " Hiku stammered and waved her hands again in an erratic manner.

The green blob of a Pokémon jumped out of its Pokéball and seemed to stare off into nowhere. It didn't open its slit eyes before opening its mouth incredibly wide. Inside of this huge mouth came a long tongue that licked the poor, unsuspecting Ralts. The Ralts wailed as the sticky saliva covered its body.

Jaylon's human teammate suddenly took on a motherly characteristic and reached for a handkerchief in her bag. With care, the black haired girl picked up the crying Pokémon and dabbed the clear saliva off. The small green-haired, child-looking Pokémon stopped crying and began to coo.

"It's that a nice greeting? Good job, Oan." Jaylon rubbed his Gulpin with affection. He asked Hiku without looking away from his Pokémon, "How did you manage to find a rare Pokémon like that?"

"I didn't!" Hiku sighed, exasperated in the highest. "I wake up this morning and find it on my chest, just sleeping there…" she dabbed the last of the slobber off the small Ralts and Hiku suddenly smiled. "But I think I like her… I will keep her if she really wants to join me."

"Her? How do you know…?" Jaylon checked his Pokédex again to check if it was indeed a girl.

Hiku giggled. "Maybe you should start trying to guess on your own. If you look close enough, there are differences between genders in all Pokémon." She raised the Ralts in the air like a mother would with her offspring. "I'll name her Akama. I think Japanese names are wonderful."

"Yay for Akama; the newest member on our team!" Jaylon called loudly.

A neighbor in a nearby Pokémon Center lodging room complained to his shout.

Jaylon and Hiku giggled nervously in reply.

….

A few days later, with Akama the Ralts growing along with all the rest of the Pokémon, the two trainers finally navigated through the vast Petalburg Forest. They had taken a lot longer to navigate through Petalburg woods than they both thought possible. You would think that getting lost was impossible with a map on the Pokénav, but they had made the exception; getting turned around at every step they took.

Jaylon was very glad to think that he and Hiku had packed sleeping bags just in case. These trainer bags were amazing; they could hold sleeping bags, money, clothes, food, and all the trainer trinkets without weighing over five pounds!

"I never thought it would take that long…" Jaylon leaned against a tree, the last one of the forest. He mopped his brow and checked his Pokémon team. Hearth was doing well, not a scratch on her. Knight the Poocheyna was in considerably worse shape; he had to fight a particularly tough Wurmple that happened to be a dark-types weakness. Enchanta the Seedot was faring well, but it was hard to tell how an acorn Pokémon felt. Oan had fought well, but had accidentally yawned too much, that he had fallen asleep and refused to wake back up.

Hiku was relieved to be out of the forest; the place was crawling with Shroomishes! While she was slowly getting used to her Tamaki, the wild ones scared her nearly crying out of the woods. She had begun to use the new Ralts a lot, due to the fact that Nano wasn't good against grass-types and Tamaki was still scary. Hiku didn't capture any new Pokémon; it was a near philosophy to keep wild Pokémon wild unless they loved you.

Jaylon was grateful that nothing had attacked them seriously. He had been so lost in the woods that anyway could have been up! And if he and his Pokémon got injured, they would be lost to help.

Hiku had been uncomfortable with camping with a boy, but Jaylon was a good, trustworthy boy. He didn't try anything, and for that she was very glad.

"Well, should we finally get to this Rustboro city?" Hiku held Akama to her chest, Nano stayed perched on her right shoulder. The two Pokémon smiled at one another.

"Let's stop at this one place for a bit," Jaylon pointed to a very pink and flowery patterned building hiding conspicuously amongst a small grove of trees.

The two weary travelers staggered to the pink building. Around it was a group of pretty girls, watering plants and chatting animatedly with each other. Jaylon hoped this wasn't some sort of mirage, they were really pretty!

One of the flower girls glanced up and saw them. She ordered the others to immediately start finding food and possibly bandages for the travelers. The girls (all in long-length dresses) scurried around like frantic Electrikes, grabbing one thing, shouting and holding their heads, then going inside for something else.

By the time Hiku and Jaylon reached the Flower shop, a fancy table was set for them and the girls waited behind the chairs to accompany them in any way possible. _They must be really nice in Rustboro! _Jaylon thought as he sagged into his designated chair.

"We are the sisterhood of flowers, how may we help you?" the lead girl in a white and green dress asked as she poured them a large cup of red tea.

"Wow, thanks!" Jaylon, suddenly energized in the presence of so many girls, gulped down a mouthful hastily. "Do you do this to all travelers coming through that stinking forest?"

"Only when they look as tired as you two and when they happen to be trainers." The lead girl smiled guiltily.

"Do either of you have a Water Pokémon?" one girl with a flowing dress of pink and paper flowers asked timidly.

The lead girl gave the other a warning glance, as if she didn't want to require anything of the guests.

Hiku paused her tea drinking and nodded hastily. She swallowed the tea before talking, "Yes, I have a Mudkip. Why?"

The lead girl with the white and green dress addressed herself as Clair. "My friends and sisters and I were playing badminton when a sudden wind picked to birdie and flung it out into that lake. A Tentacool seems to like it, and won't give it back."

"We need a water-Pokémon to swim out and take it back." Another girl added hopefully.

Jaylon suddenly wished that he had a water-Pokémon, then he could be the center of these girl's affections!

Nano was certainly glad to be mentioned. He hopped off Hiku's shoulder with a new strength that he had not shown a minute before. "Mud, mud Mudkip!" he announced and strutted about in a showy manner. In reply, he received a chorus of girls' squeals of delight and pleasure. This only encouraged the little water-type to grow cockier.

Hiku glanced down at her performing Mudkip and asked, "Do you want me to join you in this birdie catch?"

"Kip!" Nano stomped his foot down, showing the adoring audience that he was going solo. The Flower Shop girls cooed and chuckled merrily.

"Then at least take some backup, Akama, join Nano." She released the Ralts from her grip to her own chest. The small girl Ralts called up to her master and caused another call of adoring girls.

"Oan, you too!" Jaylon didn't want to be outplayed, so he sent the best Pokémon for the job; his Gulpin. This Pokémon didn't encourage the Flower sisters to ooh or ahh, instead, he received a small murmur of disgust. The small blob Pokémon woke up from its overused yawn attack and glanced around lazily.

….

(In Pokémon perspective)

The Mudkip seemed put-out at not being trusted alone, but he liked his teammate Akama and Oan was ok… he guessed. Nano strutted again and took off to the small pond to the north.

_Wait up, Nano! _Akama the Ralts called and struggled to keep pace with her stubby legs.

_I'm so adored! I like it here much better than before I was with a trainer. Now I am adored by all these humans. Every word I said seems to be considered endearing!_ Nano half-sang to himself. He could smell the pond nearby, but he slowed for Akama.

_Don't mind me, I'm slow,_ Said the lax Gulpin. He crawled along the ground at his own, slow pace.

Nano continued to brim with excitement. He spotted the pond and felt the urge to make the best possible show in diving in. He leapt up into the air and performed a twist and summersault. He underestimated the height he could jump, and slapped into the water on his side. The small Mudkip popped up back at the surface and tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

Akama sat at the bank, dangling her small, white feet into the water. It was a cool relief.

Oan waited at the bank as well. He neither stood nor sat; a Gulpin has no feet to distinguish. He seemed to fall asleep, even though his eyes seemed already closed.

Nano paddled out into the calm pond. He took a deep breath and dove under the surface and opened his eyes. He marveled at the number of Magikarps, Goldeens, Marils, and Tentacools there were swimming around. He swung his fin-tail back and forth like a propeller and guided with his small feet. The Mudkip scanned the underwater life for a Tentacool with a human object.

A Tentacool came into his sights and it held a small, white wired thing that looked slightly feathered on one side and a half-sphere on the other side. The culprit was holding on like a Muk would hold onto black sludge; tightly.

Mudkip called out through the water to the thief, _Hey, give that back to the girls. It's a human toy of sorts._

The Tentacool spotted the small Pokémon and said back, _try an' make me, small fry_!

Nano growled and propelled himself forward with three quick, powerful strokes of his tail. The Mudkip reached for the birdie, but was viciously attacked by the poisonous tentacle that was free of the toy. Nano gasped and only got a mouth of water. He swam away in haste to the surface.

The thief was right behind him. The jellyfish Pokémon rose up and hoisted the squirming Mudkip over his oversized head into the air. The poisonous tentacle stung Nano once again. _Help!_ He cried as he was repeatedly slapped onto the water's surface.

Akama looked up from her spot on the shore and gasped, her hidden red eyes shot wide open in fear. _Hold on, Nano!_ She called and ran to the small, wooden bridge that floated out on the water. She grimaced to herself at how slow she traveled. Once at the closest spot she could manage, Akama the Ralts prepared a 'confusion' attack. Her eyes glowed with the red psychic energy.

The Tentacool began to glow with the same energy, but it hurt him as it lifted him into the open air. He flailed but refused to release the birdie or Nano. The small Mudkip was looking weaker and weaker from the Tentacool poison.

Akama brought the energy tighter and hoisted the jellyfish Pokémon higher into the sky. She said as fiercely as she could; _drop him and the human toy now. Or so help me, I will hold you in the air until you suffocate._ She never would do that, but at least it gave her a knee-up. Tentacools could only breathe in water, not like a Mudkip like Nano that mainly breathed air.

The thief began to blubber and ask for mercy under the pressure of the psychic attack. _Please, I didn't mean any harm; I just wanted this new toy…_

_Give it back, or I will let you dry up in the sun._

The Tentacool dropped both the birdie and Nano. They went tumbling down to the water. Akama righted her confusion attack and caught Nano and the toy while releasing the Tentacool back into the water. The jellyfish splashed back in its home and was careful to dive down into the depths.

Akama drew the two items in question to her place on the dock. She laid them down gently and canceled the 'confusion' attack.

Nano groaned and tried to lick his wounds were the poison had seeped through his skin. _Thanks…_ he murmured and staggered to his feet.

_We need to get you to a healer!_ Akama cried out and examined the wounds herself. _Hurry, let's get back to Master Hiku and get her to take us…_

_There's no time, I can't run, and… I can't make it without fainting_. The Mudkip fell to the ground in pitiful heap.

Akama grimaced and looked at the lax Gulpin still sleeping on the shore. _I've got an idea!_ The small girl Ralts said. _I have a move called 'teleport'; I can teleport you to the nearest Pokémon Center while Oan delivers the humans._ She paused and shook her head. _Never mind, humans can't understand us, and Oan is such a slow Gulpin_…

Nano lowered his fin-like tail in defeat. _It's our only hope, well, mine that is…_

The Ralts nodded and scampered off as quickly as she could to the Gulpin. As she reached him, she poked him.

The slumbering Gulpin blinked open his tiny eyes. _Did we get it back?_ He mumbled.

_Oan, wake up! Nano is in trouble. I'm going to teleport him to Rustboro and hope for the best. You take this, _she handed the disputed birdie into his blubbery, small hand. _Go lead the humans to Rustboro, its right up north of us right now. Can you do that?_

Oan the Gulpin blinked slowly and held the birdie loosely_. Can I say that you're really pretty?_

_Get going you blob!_ She pushed him in the general direction on the human trainers and turned to teleport Nano.

….

Agent J laughed along with the conversation, even though he had no idea what they were all talking about. Hiku and the Flower Shop girls were laughing about a stupid mistake made in gardening. They squealed in laughter as Hiku added that she had even tried to eat a kebia berry. This sent the girls laughing even harder. Jaylon didn't wish to look out of it, so he joined the peals of giggles.

Just as he was going to excuse himself for a bathroom break, the blob of Oan became visible around the tree. He pointed and called the attention of the girls to the triumphant return of his ugly Pokémon.

"Where are Nano and Akama?" Hiku asked and craned her neck.

"Did they get that naughty Tentacool to give back or birdie so we can play badminton?" one of the girls leaned forward as well.

"If they did, I would love to play you girls a game or two!" Agent J smiled charmingly. The boy rose to his feet, his bathroom break forgotten. "Come here, Oan. Did you get the birdie?"

The small Gulpin slipped forward as fast as it could. It set the small plastic birdie down on the ground and opened its huge mouth. "GUUULLLLPIN!" it moaned.

The head Flower girl dashed forward and held up the birdie with triumph. "They did it!"

The fellow sisterhood clapped and gave their best cheers to an ugly Gulpin that they could muster.

Hiku ran out to the Gulpin and leaned over it. "Where are my Pokémon?" She asked the Pokémon.

Oan opened its big mouth again and cried, "GUUUUUUUULLLLPIIIIIIIIN! Gulpin, Gulp!"

The two trainers glanced at each other. "Do you think something is wrong?" Hiku asked her friend.

Jaylon opened and closed his mouth, looking a bit himself like his own Oan. "Maybe, but don't get worried. I just think that Nano would be the first to show off the prize, since he's a bit sassy. Seeing that he isn't here yet might be a bad sign…"

"Do you think that the Tentacool hurt him bad? What if he…?" The black haired girl began to pale and look sick.

Jaylon looked back to the Flower girls and said regretfully, "Something might have happened to Hiku's Pokémon. After we know that they are safe, we'll come back for a game or two. Bye!" Jaylon glanced back to his little Gulpin. "Where are they, Oan?"

"Pin." The stomach Pokémon ever so slowly turned and slithered over the small slime trail it had left from coming.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hiku glanced up from the slow escort and saw that they had crossed a small, wooden bridge over the pond. A fisherman confirmed to them that a battle had ensued and that the Ralts and Mudkip had vanished.

"Oh no!" Hiku exclaimed and held her hands close to her face. "Don't tell me that my precious Ralts and Mudkip had been snatched!"

The Fisherman held up his hands in apology. "I'm sorry; Miss, but I don't know what happened. Don't cry, Miss…"

Jaylon didn't hide his worry. He looked down at Oan and asked the Pokémon, "Where can we go now? The trail has just gone cold."

"Pin, Gulpin, Gulpin." The green Pokémon replied lazily and began his slow way onward to the north.

"No, Oan, They couldn't have gone there. Get back here." Jaylon called back the wandering Pokémon back into its Pokéball. He gazed in fascination as the Gulpin actually fought him and was shaking the Pokéball in protest. Jaylon pocketed the sphere when an idea hit him.

Jaylon tossed a different Pokéball into the air and the small, black wolf Pokémon of Knight the Poocheyna emerged. "Knight, find Nano and Akama's scent. Go on, boy."

The wolf Pokémon put his nose to the ground and began to weave around furiously. The Poocheyna scampered over to the wooden bridge behind them and sniffed harder. He whined and looked up at his master. "Che…"

"No scent trail at all?" Jaylon asked. He shook his head and returned the dog in frustration.

The fisherman scratched his neck and said hesitantly, "Are you two Trainers? For real? I haven't seen one for a long time now. Don't trainers battle gym leaders?" Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Because there is a gym leader up here in Rustboro. You two should go there."

"I can't think of fighting a gym leader right now! Nano and Akama are gone!" Hiku fought back her tears as best as she could.

"Maybe someone picked them up and went to Rustboro…" Agent J suggested.

The fisherman frowned in reclamation. "The two Pokémon just disappeared, like in a psychic attack called 'teleport'. No person came by."

"Teleport? You mean they could be anywhere?" Hiku gasped.

"We might need to call Vekra. Even though she hates us, maybe she knows something." The boy pointed to his partner. "Could you call her, she hates my guts…"

Hiku shook her head, "No way, I'd burst into tears on the phone/Pokénav."

Jaylon sighed and withdrew the device. He opened it up and saw all the names that were in the phone book. He was surprised to see names he had never heard of and even legendary Pokémon names were on it as well. Jaylon got the urge to call the Latios and Latias numbers just to see if they were really Pokémon.

He found Vekra's number and dialed it with hesitation. The Pokénav rang several times before being answered.

"What do you want?" the voice of the blonde deserter came across.

"Hi, just what do you think you are doing?" Jaylon could not help yelling at her. "First of all, you ought to have followed the rules and stayed as a team, and secondly, where are you? Thirdly, have you heard of a Mudkip and Ralts teleporting randomly around?"

The other end remained silent. Jaylon waited for a few seconds before realizing that she had hung up on him! Jaylon growled and redialed the number.

"Look, get out of my case!" She shouted back. And the phone went dead once again.

Jaylon sighed and pocketed the phone again. "No luck, she won't even talk to me."

Hiku glanced at the fisherman and said slowly, "If Akama used 'teleport', then that means that she could be anywhere… But where would she go?"

"A Pokémon Center, Miss?" The fisherman put in. "The Mudkip was beaten up pretty badly by the Tentacool. Maybe that's where they went to."

"That could be it… I suppose…" Jaylon held his hand to his face. "We can go to the Rustboro Center and look there. If we can't find them, then we'll have to back through Petalburg woods to the town of Petalburg. Those are the two closest Pokémon centers."

"I'd hate to go back through that forest with only Tamaki to defend me…" the black haired girl shuddered.

The fisherman waved them a good day. "Hope you find your Pokémon, Miss. Good luck, you trainers!"

The two teammates walked wearily to the north. It wasn't long until they got a first glimpse of the fantastic city.

Hiku gasped in amazement at the emerging sight of the city. It was filled with skyscrapers and looming apartment buildings. The city was neatly enclosed inside a little wire fence and the ground was covered with sandy tiles making a mosaic of a Nosepass. The streets were bustling with crowds of people, much more people than Hiku had ever seen. To the west of the town, the sea heaved back and forth on the shore. Numerous people lay in the sun while Wingulls flapped their long wings in the sea breeze.

The town square was decorated with a magnificent fountain that gushed gallons and gallons of water out in varying patterns. Several bird-Pokémon like Taillow and Wingull and even a rare Pidgey bathed in the calm pools of the fountain. People of all colors and sizes talked together and walked around, enjoying the nice summer day.

Stores and shops lined the walkways, merchants called out their goods and Hiku felt slightly uneasy after the event at Petalburg with people crowding around, shouting at her. She became more distressed after remembering that in Petalburg, she had Nano perched on her shoulder for comfort. This place was far bigger than the small little Oldale Town!

In the middle of the hubbub, a Pokémon Center sat widely uninhabited and unvisited. Agent J spotted it and hastened to the red and white building. The two pushed open the doors and walked inside. Hiku felt the normal presence here, as if all Pokémon Centers were the same. Nurse Joy certainly appeared the same.

"Hey, Nurse Joy," Jaylon called out to the pink haired lady in a nurses outfit. "Have you seen a Mudkip and Ralts come by here lately?"

The nurse turned to reveal that she was on the phone. She pointed to a Pokéball tray, indicating that she would heal their Pokémon in a minute.

Jaylon shrugged to Hiku. She nodded in return and they put their Pokémon on the tray. Hiku felt once again stricken as she could only produce her Shroomish for healing. In contrast, Jaylon's tray was full with Oan the Gulpin, Hearth the Torchic, Knight the Poocheyna, Enchanta the Seedot, and Dooma the Nincada.

After that, they began to wander around the still and silent room. Two people in the corner chattered on about the Devon Corporation and how well they were doing in the economy and market. Not only had they created new Pokéballs, but also, the people blabbered on about new technology in fossils and Pokénavs.

Several school children filed into the building, halting the Devon Co. workers from continued chattering. After the seventh child entered, the teacher came in. This teacher was a man and dressed formally. Hiku realized that the kids he was teaching were all 11 years old or so.

"This, class, is a Pokémon Center. Trainers come here for a nurse and a herd of Chanseys to take care of their Pokémon. It can also offer free room and board for travelers. It's pretty much a hostel with meals." The male teacher said as if a tour guide in a museum of the past. "Does anyone know what a hostel is?"

One of the more boisterous kids spoke up, "It's a place where people don't like you! That's why it's hostile!"

The group laughed at the joke. The male teacher was not amused. He saw the smartest student and asked, "Do you know, Henry?"

The boy called Henry nodded and whispered timidly, "Yes, Mr. Smith. A hostel is a cheap motel for international travelers. It can be referred to as a cross between a college dorm room and a motel."

Mr. Smith smiled appreciatively. "Good job. Now we should be moving on…"

Jaylon felt a hint of injustice. He stepped forward and asked the male teacher, "Mr. Smith is it? Is that all you can say about a Pokémon Center? What about talking about becoming a trainer and how important a hospital is for Pokémon. It's not a hostel; it's a care center!"

Mr. Smith, bespectacled and mustached, turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Dear me, are you a trainer?"

Jaylon paused before saying carefully, "How do you classify a trainer?" It was still dangerous to be a trainer; you could be kidnapped by anyone or anything! It was better not to trust strangers.

Mr. Smith straitened his vest and tie before answering, "A trainer is a person who controls Pokémon to fight and show off in contests of strength. They act like their Pokémon's pain is nothing as they ascend to the pinnacle of the Elite Four. They are all slave drivers and power-hungry scum."

"Then I'm not a trainer," Jaylon frowned and pointed dramatically, "But I am a friend to Pokémon and they defend me from harm. My Pokémon and I are a team. I've only had them for a week or so, but I know a bit of what I have to do to earn a Pokémon's trust."

Mr. Smith fumbled with his clipboard in frustration. If the kids repeated this to their parents; he could be fired by the union for letting such pro-trainer thing seep into their heads! "But you still enslave Pokémon and bend them to your will… Come now, Class!" he literally shoved the eleven year olds out the doors of the Pokémon center.

Hiku came up to Jaylon and congratulated him. "Good job, I think you know what it takes to be a trainer… more than me!"

Jaylon smiled and pulled out his Pokénav. "It was nothing; I just didn't think it was ok to let the kids learn that a Pokémon Center is only a hostel. Now, I want to call this Latios person. The name Latios is supposed to be related to a legendary Pokémon and I have to know…"

He broke off and dialed the number. He held up the Pokénav and listened closely. He was rewarded by a busy tone. He sighed and dialed the Latias number.

This time, a voice came on the other end; a girl's voice. It sounded slightly hollow, but deep and silky. "This is Latias in Johto, how can I help a new trainer?"

Jaylon gaped a second before responding. "Are you really Latias the Pokémon? I can't believe that legendary Pokémon can talk… I've always wanted to catch a legendary Pokémon you see and I—"

"No, I'm not a Pokémon; I'm one of Raquaza's helpers. I'm a human in Johto, do you need help… like mental?" came back a slightly condescending reply.

"Oh…" Jaylon quipped. He played with his headband and his filthy brown hair. "So is this Raquaza a Pokémon then?"

The voice came back, "No, Raquaza is the human leader of the operation; the one who gave you your first two Pokémon. Do you need further help?" It sounded like the woman on the other end wanted to end the conversation.

"Wait, Raquaza helped us become trainers? Who is this person and is he?"

Hiku was leaning forward to catch the conversation as well. At last, a name to this mysterious person!

"I cannot help you there; I can only help you with training knowledge and a ticket to Johto when you are ready. Latias out." The voice sizzled out and the room became quiet as a graveyard.

"Are you two done talking? I've got your Pokémon healed…" Nurse Joy asked politely and held out the two trays. At her side was a Chansey, wearing a nurse's hat of a red cross. It was egg-shaped and held an egg in its pouch. It had pink hair standing out to the side and small hands clasping together over the white egg.

Hiku ran over and received her one Pokéball. "Yes, thank you." She paused and asked politely, "Did you happen to see a Mudkip and Ralts around here? They are my Pokémon and I want them back…"

The Nurse frowned and said cautiously. "Yes, but I'll have to see if they recognize you…" She beckoned to the two trainers and led them into a healing room. The Chansey by her side sang happily, "Chan-sey, Chan-sey!"

The pink haired nurse stopped at a room and opened it slowly. A different Chansey walked out and looked back at the two to other inhabitants. "Chan, chan sey?" It asked.

Inside, a Mudkip cried happily and pushed past the huge bulk of the pink nurse Pokémon. Nano chirped happily as it vaulted into Hiku's arms.

Hiku held her dear Mudkip close and cooed, "Oh Nano, you're ok!" Her happiness was excelled as the timid Ralts came out after the Mudkip and ran to her leg. "Akama! Thank goodness I have you two back!"

Nurse Joy looked satisfied. "Good, I couldn't be too sure if you were trying to steal them or not. They look like they know you, so they will return to you. You can never be too careful. Now, take care of them, that Mudkip was badly poisoned, but got here just in time for quick healing."

"Chansey!" the egg Pokémon chimed.

Hiku smiled and laughed, vowing never to take her Pokémon for granted ever again. She put Nano on her shoulder and cradled Akama before returning her back to the safe confines of the Pokéball.

"Nurse Joy, I have an emergency!" called a voice from the front desk.

The Pink haired nurse gasped and muttered, "Roxanne…" She turned from the happy reunion and yelled back, "I'll be right there, Roxanne!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Now comes the meeting of Roxanne and our trainer's first mission. Sorry if its boring right now, it gets better later on! I promise!**

**Chapter 10**

The brown haired teacher dressed in grey and decorated with a pink tie paced back and forth. Once she spotted the nurse, she exploded into detail of her dilemma. "Oh Nurse Joy, I've got a huge problem! Fallabor Town is being attacked and ravaged. The Governor has asked for my help, but I can't make it. What am I to do…?"

"Goodness gracious, Roxanne!" The nurse exclaimed and gave the teacher a side hug. "Now, how about you slow down and tell me what this is all about slowly."

Hiku and Jaylon poked their heads out of the medical hallways to listen in. Neither of them knew that Roxanne was the First Gym leader they were to face.

Roxanne breathed in and out slowly to calm her exasperation. "You see, I'm the closest Leader… or former Leader to Fallabor town. All I need to do is head north into Meteor Falls, and then go up Route 114 to find the town…"

"I've heard that Fallabor Town is a horrid place with ash hanging in the air from Mt. Chimney. How people can live there in the first place is beyond me…" Nurse Joy added.

Roxanne nodded. "It isn't a nice place, but that place is a dear friend's home. She and I were childhood friends. She grew up to design the Pokémon storage system and I became a Gym leader… But that's not the point; Fallabor Town is being ravaged by the feuding Pokémon."

"Which Pokémon are they?" Jaylon stepped in, surprising the two women.

"Oh, hello…" Roxanne gave a half-hearted greeting.

"I'm Jaylon, new trainer. My friend Hiku and I might be able to help you. After all, we did hear from 'Raquaza' to meet you." The brown haired boy smiled.

"Trainers?" Roxanne's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Jaylon was slightly taken aback by her hopefulness. Wasn't it dangerous to be a trainer? Why was it good to see one? "Yeah…"

"Perfect! I'll tell you…" She paused and put her finger to her lips. She stepped away from Joy's embrace and said carefully, "You two might be able to help me. I need to stop these feuding Pokémon… But if you are stronger than me, you can do it yourself." She smiled wider and pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket. "Come by the Gym after school for a battle. If you two can beat my team I keep for new trainers, you can defend Fallabor Town."

The female teacher held out the paper to Jaylon and took off out of the door of the Center.

Jaylon eyed the paper. It read a Pokénav number and a time, as well as directions on how to get to the gym.

"It was very nice of you to volunteer to help Roxanne." Joy commented as her Chansey danced around and sang to Nano, who was perched once more on Hiku's shoulder. "Roxanne is such a nice woman and I can't imagine a nicer person to help her. You do have pretty strong Pokémon; I think she can count on you."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy,"

It felt strange to enter a school after it was empty of children and teachers. The school hallways were plastered with children's drawings of Pokémon and people. The floors were being swept clean by a janitor and his purple Swalot offering to be the garbage can.

Agent J pulled out his Pokédex and saw that the large purple blob called Swalot was Gulpin's evolution. Someday Oan would look like that…

After passing the janitor, Hiku and Agent J found the room specified by the hand written note. It was the gym room, where kids exercised and climbed ropes and did physical activity, not exactly a Pokémon gym. The room was large and oval-shaped, containing a long track for runners around the boundaries. Assorted weights and balls sat on the side on their racks.

In the center of the room stood the teacher named Roxanne. Mr. Smith stood by her, holding two flags, one white and one blue. Mr. Smith grimaced at the sight of Jaylon.

"Hi, trainers," Roxanne curtsied and pointed to Mr. Smith. "This is my fellow teacher, Webster Smith. He has agreed to referee for the match."

"Hi…" Jaylon frowned at the brown haired teacher. "We met earlier…"

"Yes, I could have gotten fired for your outburst. I don't disagree with you; just don't say that in front of the children." He straightened up and adjusted his red tie.

Roxanne glanced between the two and shrugged. "Ok then, have you ever fought a trainer battle before?"

Hiku shook her head. Jaylon did the same.

"Ok then, I have a few pointers for you. After this battle, you two can challenge each other in a professional style. Listen closely," She suddenly took on her teacher guise and held up her fingers for each point. "A trainer battle is where two people call out to their Pokémon attacks. It is actually more preferable when you get closer with your Pokémon to just let them fight on their own. Secondly, this is a double battle, so you two will send out one Pokémon and have it work with the other as a team." She raised a third finger, "And lastly, the team with both members knocked out loses. You are allowed to switch Pokémon in and out. Any questions?"

Hiku stammered nervously in protest.

The female teacher smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you at first. I will use three of my Pokémon. If you can knock out all three, then you are strong enough to take on this challenge in Fallabor. Come up to the 'ring' and call out your Pokémon. You'll get used to it."

Hiku fumbled with her Pokéballs and considered which one to call first. She found herself pushed up into the raised platform by Jaylon, who seemed impatient for the whole thing to start.

Roxanne gestured to the two, "Call out your Pokémon first."

"Nano, go!" Hiku called out. The Pokéball opened to reveal Tamaki the Shroomish instead. She squealed in terror. "How'd that happen?"

Jaylon shrugged and called out for his 'unwanted' Nincada to come out. Dooma emerged from the red light and stomped its digging claws on the ground defiantly.

"Is something wrong with the Shroomish?" Roxanne asked gently.

Hiku knew that she had to conquer this fear, and that Roxanne was not the right person to confess her fear to. "No, I just was… surprised. I'll fight with him for a bit…"

"Mish!" Tamaki said seriously.

Roxanne held out two Pokéballs and they opened with any bidding. Out of one came a Geodude, one like Vekra's Bizcocho. This one had a different nature though; it looked much more aggressive and brave.

The other opponent was a strange rock-bird Pokémon with a red, 3D nose. It seemed to roam a bit before pointing to the north with its huge nose. It slightly resembled an Easter Island statue. The Pokédex beeped on and identified the Pokémon as a Nosepass. The same Pokémon that Hiku and Jaylon had seen as a mosaic upon entering the city.

Mr. Smith stood to the side and raised his white and blue flags. "Begin!" he called and waved the flags downwards.

Roxanne smiled kindly. "The fastest Pokémon attack first."

Hiku nodded and glanced at her serious Shroomish facing away from her. She double checked his attacks and said, "Ok Tamaki, use… 'Mega Drain'."

The mushroom Pokémon braced itself and shot out several seeds from its head, aiming for Nosepass. The Compass Pokémon reacted; it raised its small, rock wings and called hollowly, "Nose…"

The metal weights jumped from their racks and flew to intercept the seeds. The 'Mega Drain' attack failed to pass the floating weights.

Hiku gasped in astonishment.

Jaylon wasn't going to show his surprise, he instead struck a pose and acted like a dramatic actor. "Dooma, dig down!" The small insect obeyed and began to burrow down into the gym floor.

"Oh dear, I'll have to repair that later…" Roxanne murmured to herself. "Geodude, use 'rock throw'."

The floating rock Pokémon grabbed several nearby weights and other projectiles in its grip and began to throw at Tamaki.

"Those aren't rocks!" Jaylon called as a basketball sailed over his head.

"In a battle, you have to improvise according to your surroundings." Roxanne smiled.

Mr. Smith didn't call a foul; he only watched as the weights sailed at the small Shroomish and sighed in thought of cleaning up the mess.

Tamaki kept a serious face as he scuttled back and forth to avoid the projectiles.

"Nosepass, tackle!"

The rock Pokémon seemed to float forward, using its rocky legs sparingly. As it came nearer, Tamaki rallied to aim another 'Mega Drain'. Just then, the ground opened up and Dooma emerged from the ground. In a shower of rocks and concrete shards, the ground-bug type struck the Nosepass on the underside, halting its tackle attack.

"Great job, Dooma!" Jaylon called encouragement.

In reply, the bug crouched to the ground and began to glow strangely. Jaylon cried out in shock.

"It looks like your Dooma is evolving!" Roxanne called and walked forward to see well.

The glowing continued and the Nincada changed. The glowing stopped and a strange thing took place. The Nincada turned brown and the back opened up. A black creature crawled out of the shell and stretched out its new wings. The Pokédex beeped and read the new Pokémon as a Ninjask.

Dooma rose into the air, flapping its new clear wings and waved its claws fiercely.

The skin on the ground trembled eerily. A small halo appeared over its head and it rose in the air as well. The Pokédex read this living skin as Shedinja.

Jaylon looked amazed and stammered, "Nincada evolves into two separate Pokémon?"

The gym leader/teacher smiled. "Yes, and now you have two Pokémon out, please return one."

Jaylon read the Pokédex and held up his Pokéball for Dooma. "I'll call back both of them, Dooma will get crushed by rock throw. Return!" the red light captured the Ninjask. He raised a new Pokéball and stared at the living skin. He shivered and called it back as well.

"Which Pokémon will you call out now?" Hiku examined her partner.

"Go, Hearth!" Jaylon called out the small chic Pokémon. The orange bird chirped and fluffed its feathers happily.

"But…! Jaylon, she's a fire type!" Hiku cried out.

"I know what I'm doing, and Hearth is ready, aren't you sweetie?" he leaned forward and petted the Torchic lovingly.

"Chic!" Hearth cheeped and hopped up and down.

"Then you need Nano to help you. Sorry, Tamaki, return to your Pokéball." Hiku called back the terrifying Shroomish and released her cute little Nano.

"Are we all ready to fight again?" Roxanne pointed to her rock-Pokémon. "They want to continue the fight."

"Ready!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Who will win? Let me guess, you already know Hiku and Jaylon win, right? Yeah, I'm not good with plot twists. Hold on for the Fallabor town mission. That's where things get interesting.**

**Chapter 11**

(This chapter is in a Pokémon's perspective)

Hearth the Torchic felt energized. Even though one well aimed hit could put her under, she wasn't afraid. She scratched the gym floor and fluffed her feathers. If she fought hard enough, she could evolve as well!

Nano beside her jumped up and down. _I learned the attack 'water gun' just for this!_ He proclaimed and spat out a stream of water from his mouth unannounced. The Geodude was caught off guard and was pounded by the water.

_Hey! No playing dirty!_ It grumbled back.

Hearth ran forward to scratch the Geodude, but she was caught off guard and tripped over the hole Dooma had made as a Nincada_. Curses!_ She complained as she fell flat on her beak.

The Nosepass remained silent and still. With a cry from its owner, it called up another shower of 10 pound weights and threw them.

Hearth got up just in time to see it coming. She vaulted into the hole for protection. Hearth heard Nano protesting and crying as the projectiles flew in the air.

When she was sure the weights wouldn't be crashing down, she poked her head out of the hole just enough the peak out. The Torchic muttered to herself an army term she made up and jumped out. She had planned a brilliant attack of hurdling into the air and pecking the Geodude in the eyes, but her feet caught again and she crashed down on her beak for the second time.

_Great… you fight really well don't you?_ Nano spoke with a sarcastic air.

_Shut up, Nano!_ She snapped and jumped to her feet again. _Knock out the Geodude instead of staring at my failures, ok?_

_I already did!_

Hearth checked and saw that instead of a Geodude hovering there, a great Onix towered over her. _Oh snap, how am I going to fight a magnetic Nosepass and Onix now?_

_I'm your teammate, duh!_ Nano grumbled and bounced up and down._ The least you can do is help instead of decorating the floor._

The argument was stopped by the Onix. _Just beat me up will you? The last thing I want to do is fight Zangeese and Sevipers!_

_What?_ Both starters chorused.

Roxanne called a command and Onix obeyed, but intentionally gave them both enough time to dodge. It roared to portray frustration, but its voice was not on the same plain_. Please defeat me, I'll faint really easy. Nosepass is too dumb to know what it's up against, so it'll fight for real._

_What's this about Zangeese and Sevipers?_ Hearth asked.

Nano heard Hiku call out an order and obeyed. He doused the Onix's rocks with water and the rock snake fell down easily. Hearth pecked him for extra measures and the Onix winked, then it made a perfect pretend faint.

Roxanne returned the Onix and focused on the Nosepass. The Nosepass changed its magnetism again and threw even heavier weights at the starter Pokémon.

Nano flew back as a 15 pound weight crashed into his small body.

Hearth ducked and stayed frozen to the ground, willing her body to move. But even more so, she willed herself to evolve. _Come on, this would be the perfect time to become part fighting-type_!

She heard her trainer calling out to her; she tried her best to ignore him. Jaylon called louder and Hearth caught a few words. "You… don't be afraid… I believe…"

This sent a surge of affection to her heart. Even as a worthless Torchic crouching in the middle of a battle field, her trainer was calling out his love and trust in her. That sent the hormones going to trigger evolution.

(To a Pokémon, evolution is a strange, hormone and strength triggered change. It is kind of like a super growth spurt from a child to a teenager or from a teen to an adult. It is known that under certain circumstances, Pokémon can evolve early into their next stage. Feeling an evolution for a Pokémon is a huge rush and usually in battles, newly evolved Pokémon have a small amount of time to get ready for a continued battle. The Pokémon can continue to fight, but may find it difficult to fight fluidly in a new form.)

After the rush of light and change, Hearth examined her new form. She was overjoyed to have hands. She was much taller than before and she had learned a vital fighting move that could help win the match for her extraordinary trainer. _I'll win this for you, Jaylon!_ She cried and savagely aimed a kick at the Nosepass. Once, twice, the kicks hit the solid rock Pokémon.

She jumped back and stumbled a bit on her new legs. Hearth glanced to the side and saw Akama the Ralts emerge to fight as well.

The two girl Pokémon nodded to each other and waited for the Nosepass to make a move.

The Nosepass groaned and held up its rock-wings. The lights flickered as the metal casings were attracted to the magnetic Pokémon. Everything in the room that was iron or any other kind of magnetic substance creaked and tried to get to the Nosepass. Jaylon and Hiku grabbed their bags to prevent the metal cased Pokédexes from flying away.

The rock Pokémon was soon covered in weights, barbells and metal fixings. The Pokémon was preparing one final 'rock throw' attack that no Pokémon alive could avoid. None that is, except for psychic Pokémon who could move things with their minds.

The Nosepass hummed and sent the projectiles flying. The two rookie trainers ducked for cover, as did Roxanne and the ref. Hearth nimbly leapt behind the small Ralts and hoped that Akama could parry all the projectiles with the move 'confusion'.

Akama raised her eyes and her confusion attack engulfed the metal missiles. She furrowed her brow in concentration and spun them into each other, aiming a few for the still opponent. The tirade of metal seemed to go on forever. Akama was trying her best to use confusion to defend.

Hearth saw her opportunity and leapt out into the fray. She dove through an opening and found Nosepass standing, facing north as always. With a yell, she kicked it once, twice, -no, it couldn't stop there!—thrice, four times!

After the fourth kick, the rock Pokémon shuddered. Numerous cracks had formed on its body. The metal objects dropped from the air and the opponent fell over in defeat.

It took a second for the trainers to look up and see what had happened. Jaylon jumped to his feet among the wreckage and gave a tremendous whoop. "Hearth! My baby girl did it! Hurray for Hearth!"

Hiku looked up just in time to see the small Ralts evolve as well into a ballerina looking Pokémon. Akama gave a cry of happiness as she saw her new, elegant form. Now she could see through her hair and run faster!

Hearth cooed and ran to her trainer who had believed in her. She hugged him with her new arms. This day couldn't get any better!


	13. Chapter 12

**I have to say thank you for story alerts and favorites. It warms my heart that out of all the 40,000 some fanfics about Pokémon, you like mine. Thanks again (And I like reviews *hint hint*).**

**Chapter 12**

Roxanne returned the fallen Nosepass, smiled, and glanced at Mr. Smith. The mustached teacher raised the white flag and announced over the cries of happiness, "The challenger wins."

The female teacher clapped in appreciation. "Good fight, you two. That was a great scuffle. I haven't had a fight like this for a long time. I wish I could give you a badge, but they've been confiscated from me."

Hiku hugged her Kirlia and said, "That's fine, we don't need badges, do we?"

Jaylon patted his Combusken and gave Hearth a treat in congratulations.

Roxanne smiled widely at the two trainers. They were good choices by 'Raquaza', she had to admit. 'Raquaza' knew what she was doing. "When you are done celebrating, you can come to my room. It's classroom 103, kindergarten room. There I will inform you on this mission." She curtsied again and left the battle field.

Mr. Smith glanced around at the horrendous mess and called to her, "Who's going to clean this up?" he was left hanging as the other teacher disappeared through the doors.

…..

Jaylon and Hiku sat in the tiny desks, awaiting instruction from the teacher. The room was filled with scribbles that not even a parent could decipher into a discernable shape. The alphabet and the numbers one through ten lined the walls.

Jaylon squirmed uncomfortably as the seat dug into his buttocks. Did he really fit into one of these when he was young? He glanced once more at his Combusken inside of its Pokéball. Hearth wasn't as cute now, but she was stronger. Dooma was now a Ninjask, a strong and super-fast Pokémon. And now he had this disturbing piece of insect skin that somehow was alive. What to do with such a creepy thing?

Hiku was itching to visit the Pokémon center; Nano had received a terrible wound to the head from the flying weight. She was very happy that Akama was now a Kirlia.

Roxanne looked up from her notes and beckoned them to join her by a map on the wall. Jaylon rose, but the seat stayed on his butt for a couple seconds extra. With a clang, it fell back to its intended spot. The two trainers crowded around the wall poster and Roxanne pointed to a dot.

"This is where we are, in Rustboro City." She moved her finger to the north-east and tapped on another smaller dot. "And this is Fallabor Town."

"How can we travel that way?" Jaylon pointed at a waterfall icon. "Isn't Meteor Falls right in the way?"

"No, the route only requires a bit of up-hill hiking and navigation. You can cross over the falls in the cave where its source is. Now," Roxanne stepped away from the map and flipped open a book on Pokémon and held it to a certain page, "These two Pokémon are the feuding ones. Read up a bit on them."

Hiku held the hefty book and scanned the pages. On the right page was a picture of a red and white Pokémon called Zangoose. On the opposing page was a picture of a black snake with a hefty, sharpened tail. This second one was called Seviper. The pages gave a lengthy description on the Pokémon, including attacks learned and habitat. But most of all emphasized was the fact that these two species fought often and violently.

Hiku looked up from the reading and asked the teacher, "Why do they kill each other?"

"And why don't Sevipers poison all the Zangeese? I mean, poison types seemed to always win because they poison their opponents… Oh, wait, Zangeese have an immunity to poison? Oh, I see… never you mind me…" Jaylon read out loud and waved his hand for them to ignore him.

"They say that the rivalry goes back into the early days, maybe even before the days of the aura guardians." (Note: this refers to the Pokémon movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew. Of all the Pokémon movies, I think that one is the best. Aura guardians are sort of the medieval trainers that use crystals as Pokéballs and fight with swords. There might be a reference about Aura guardians later in the novel, so heads up.) Roxanne raised her shoulders with exasperation. "I honestly don't know what started it all, but there is an in-born hate the two species hold for each other." The teacher addressed both of the trainers, "This is the task I need you two to do; go to Fallabor town and protect the people from being attacked. The feuding has gone on unchecked and the fights have been destroying homes and killing human bystanders. As trainers, you should show them that you are to be feared and taken seriously. The best way to do this is to capture one or two of the rivals."

Jaylon looked up from his reading. "They sound like super strong Pokémon, ma'am. How can we do anything against them?"

"You two beat me in a fight; you can do better than me." Roxanne smiled at them. "Do you understand what I ask of you?"

Hiku nodded.

Jaylon restated the mission for clarification. "So, we travel up the falls to a crummy little town that is full of bad air from Mt. Chimney's ash. We protect the civilians by capturing a super strong Zangoose or Seviper and hope for the best?"

"If you need any further help, you can always call on Latios or any other of 'Raquaza's' people."

Jaylon jumped at the name. "How do you know this 'Raquaza' person? He sent us on this mission with our starter Pokémon and keeps popping up everywhere. Did he tell you about us?"

Roxanne laughed. "Raquaza is female and yes, she has informed me on the trainers coming to help. But that's not the point; the point is that I need you two to stop these two Pokémon species from destroying Fallabor town all together. Can you help me?"

"I guess I'll help, I can't speak for my teammate though… But _I_ will try. It still seems weird that no one else can do it but you, and you are giving the job over to us." Jaylon sighed. "But it doesn't matter; it's a way to show off Hearth's new power. And if this Raquaza person told us to meet you, then it must be destiny."

Hiku nodded and gave a grin to the kindergarten teacher. "I'd love to help stop the fighting between Pokémon. It is my goal to become friends with Pokémon, not really to train them."

"Ok, thank you so much. It was perfect timing for you to come here when you did. I really like trainers around." Roxanne pulled out her purse and shuffled around in it for a bit.

"Wait, I don't understand!" the brown haired, tall boy held up his hands in confusion. "If trainers are so nice to have around, then why is it a bad thing to be one? Why are trainers disappearing?"

The school teacher's face fell. "A trainer's job, as well as a Gym Leader's, is to bridge the gap between Pokémon and humans. They almost protect the town they live in from wild Pokémon attacks. Fallabor has no Gym leader; I'm frankly the closest leader to them. It is a trainer's duty to protect people and Pokémon, and show that the two can get along. When you see the fighting, you will notice that the Sevipers and Zangeese will have no fear of people."

Hiku regretted accepting the mission so readily. After skimming through the book, it looked like these Pokémon, when angered, could really **kill** anything in their path.

Roxanne pulled out a wad of bills and handed a pile to Hiku and a pile to Agent J. "This is for your travels, stock up at the PokéMart here in town and stay in the Pokémon center tonight. I wish you luck and thank you once again."

Jaylon's mouth fell open as he held the wad of bills. This was more money than he had ever received before.

Hiku, being a poor, small town girl, gaped as well. "Thank you, Miss Roxanne…" She gargled like a fish.

"Go on now, get going." She gently shooed the awestruck teens out her classroom door.


	14. Chapter 13

**Super short chapter on Vekra and her problems…**

**Chapter 13**

Vekra was sick of the whimpering Pokémon called Whismur. All they could do was wail and scurry around like bothersome rats. Whismur seemed to only live in Rusturf tunnel, and their piteous cries reverberated off the walls, causing more headaches. Her Treecko even fled to his Pokéball to dull the sound.

The blonde girl grunted and kicked at another purple Pokémon with huge ears and '+'s for eyes. "Get lost you wimp," She growled.

The Whismur trembled and wailed at the insult. Several nearby Whismurs heard the wail and joined it with their own. Soon the cries filled the cave, reverberating off the walls and coming back even stronger. The cacophony rose to a higher volume, making Vekra's ears bleed.

She wished that it would stop, anything was better than this. She wanted to just fall down and slip into unconsciousness. At least it was quiet there! She shouted to tell the wimps to shut up, but she only added to the din. Vekra winced as the noise seemed to penetrate her thoughts.

The blonde trainer clamped her hands over her ears, closed her eyes and let her feet take her away. The noise continued on, never pausing. She urged her feet harder, wishing that they could find their way on their own. Her headache was burning behind her eyes, she couldn't open her eyes in fear that they'd pop out.

Vekra found her path blocked. Thinking it was a pitiful Whismur, she kicked at it savagely. The obstruction didn't yield and her toes smarted. She opened her eyes just a sliver to see.

In her way was a pile of crumbled rocks, it was easy enough to walk over. Vekra carefully made her way over the rocks and hoped that this was the way out.

The echoing cries of the Whismurs slowed, and the cacophony lowered in decibels. Renewed by hope, Vekra opened her eyes and ran for the nearest light source. She emerged out into the open air. It was all green and mountainous and all seemed at peace! No more cries of Whismurs in that cursed cave!

In bliss, Vekra fell on her back and lay in the grass for a while, enjoying the near silence. It was then that Agent J called. Vekra grumbled. She was already in a bad mood from being assaulted by sound and in her few moments of peace; the stupid, snotty little boy had to call!

"What do you want?" She ground out. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to this naïve boy who called himself an agent. She heard him yell at her and bring up the topic of deserting them. Vekra didn't want to be shouted at, so she clicked the end button and toned him out. Couldn't she have one moment of peace?

A minute later, Jaylon called again. Irked and ready to punch the lights out of the nearest living thing, she shouted, "Get off my case!" She clicked it off once again and turned the speakers to silent. That would teach him!

She sighed and tried to recapture the feeling of bliss she had felt earlier, but the moment was long gone. The blonde girl could only lay in the warm grass and wish.

After a small nap, Vekra rose from her position and scanned the area she was in. wasn't this Verdanturf? She didn't see any sign on civilization. All that was visible was the rocky wall of the tunnel and this patch of grass. If there were any Pokémon in the area, then they were hidden away.

Vekra scowled at her bad luck and pulled out the ever-handy Pokénav. The map came up and she soured. This was a small, side road. A dead end off of Rusturf tunnel! What rotten luck! In order to get to Verdanturf, she'd have to get back in the wailing cave and find the second exit. Rotten luck! Could this day get any worse?


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter introduces 'Latias'/Uchiha. And yes, she is lovingly named after the Naruto clan name that Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara share. She doesn't have sharingan powers though, sorry. And now you get a glance at the leader of the operation. I don't own Naruto or Pokémon, just the multitude of OC's (Jaylon and his family, Hiku and her family, Vekra, Raquaza the leader and her captains, Forte, the political leaders, and a few more.)**

**Chapter 14**

Codename Latias was sitting in the Pokémon National Park. It shouldn't have been called a national park; it was more of a park or playground for Pokémon.

Latias stroked her Pokémon, a fully grown Tyflosion. "You always enjoy this place, don't you Rawst?" she asked her female fire-starter.

"Flo!" Rawst the Tyflosion admitted.

Latias named her team Pokémon after berries; all except for her Gyrados (named Roscoe) and her Espeon (named Psy). The trainer's name wasn't really 'Latias'; it was a codename. But as far as she was concerned, her friends could call her Uchiha.

Uchiha was a navy blue haired girl with a serious voice and a sad look. When it came to Pokémon fights, she was one of the most skilled. When it came to Pokémon care, she only accepted the best. How else could she retain her title?

She lived in Johto, at least for now. It was her home region; New Bark Town was her home town. Uchiha had recently returned from Hoenn back to her home so that she could be close enough to Kanto. But within the next days, she would fly over on her Pidgeot and enter the red zone. Kanto was in the most trouble because virtually all of the trainers there had been 'snatched'. There were horrid tales about rampant Pokémon and humans killing the beasts in self-defense.

Uchiha stroked her Tyflosion again. "We'll be heading to the hot spot, you ready?"

The ferret-like Pokémon purred again, unaware of the danger in store for tomorrow.

"Of course you are, as are your friends and boyfriend, Psy the Espeon." Uchiah grinned sadly and stroked the black fur on Rawst's head. "I hope I can help in any way I can to Raquaza. And I hope that weird boy (who called me as if I was actually Latias the Pokémon) is well. He must be one of the newbies." She sighed in frustration. "If trainers are so needed, then why did Raquaza only choose three kids in Hoenn and one newbie in Sinnoh? Come on, we need an army of trainers…"

"Flosion, Ty, Ty." Rawst protested as her hand ceased its stroking.

"You are one shallow Pokémon, you know that?" Uchiha shook her head and resumed the stroking.

…

"Dragonite, how's it looking over in Sinnoh?" a smooth voice asked over the speaker phone. The figure speaking was hidden in shadows for security. In this job, Raquaza had to be unknown and unseen. Raquaza called herself this codename for reasons of her own, but it was speculated that she chose the name after the Sky Pokémon that calms the war between two opponents.

Raquaza waited for an answer.

"Great, the target girl has been given the necessary equipment to start her journey. She already had a Pokémon, just as you suspected. She will begin to train and grow with her Pokémon in Sinnoh." Dragonite's voice came back. It was gruff and worn, like a well-experienced dragon tamer.

"Good, now we have four beginners on our side." Raquaza smiled to herself. "Our total team is growing. I have you captains, a couple other trainers rallied with me, and four beginners. There may be hope yet for us."

"Begging your pardon ma'am, but our forces are still small. You only have seven captains; Latios, Latias, Salamence, Flygon, Kingdra, Garchomp, and me. The other trainers include a collector and a battle-fanatic. Then we've got four newbies that have no idea what our whole goal is yet. How can we combat this trainer shortage with this motley crew?" Dragonite ground out discontentedly. "We need the Elite Four of all regions to help us. Why don't we have Gym leaders in on the job as well?"

Raquaza played with a pen at her desk. "You know why; Gym leaders and Elite Four members have a big name, a big face, a job. If they joined our cause, then it would be easy for this strange force to capture every trainer in sight on our side. We can't have popularity drawing attention. Our mission is to raise trust in trainers, but we need to protect them before going public. Gym leaders would make too big of a deal if they up and left."

"But no one wants the trainer number to decrease; we could have much more support if we come out and ask. I hate waiting in the shadows." He ground back. His frustrations were evident, even by the distortion of the long-range call.

"We won't be waiting in the shadows forever, Dragonite. I promise you that. When we understand what we are up against, we will take action. Not even I know what is going on with these disappearances." Raquaza pointed to her Charmeleon and it came forward eagerly.

The Charmeleon looked up and waved its flaming tail.

"Charmeleon, I need to send a note to Vekra, informing her on what her role as a lone trainer will be now. I always thought she had too strong of a will to join a group… Can you grab me a piece of paper?"

"Char! [Yes, my lady!]" It replied and bowed graciously.

"As for the two Hoenners, I think they've got their hands full right now. Jaylon and Hiku make a great team; I just wish that the new girl in Sinnoh could have a friend to travel with." She looked up in surprise a spoke back to Dragonite. "I'm sorry for trailing off, Dragonite. Just carry out your duty and gather any information you can at your post. If you happen to spot a fellow trainer to take under our wing in Sinnoh, welcome him or her in."

"Yes, Raquaza," The man called Dragonite grumbled and ended the call.

Raquaza hated the codenames of Pokémon for her supporters, but it was a precaution to be taken. Who knew who could listen in on conversations? This headquarters was in Johto and who knew if the evil force in nearby Kanto could hear every single message sent out from here? Kanto was not in fact evil, only dangerous, and many people thought that the source of all trainer snatchers came from Kanto.

Charmeleon returned with the paper and a pen along with her favorite chocolates. Charmeleon was a suck-up, but a cute one at that. "Thanks, Charmeleon. Have I ever told you how sweet you were?" Raquaza broke from her cold voice and she smiled to the fire Pokémon.

The fire-type Pokémon clasped its hands behind its back in an embarrassed pose. "Meleon Char, char, Charmeleon [Not in front of the others.]."

She smiled even wider. "I like this translation technology as well. At long last, I can understand Pokémon, well, some of them. But I have my researchers and techs to thank for that. Now, Charmeleon, would you mind calling up your friend Farfetch'd? It's time I went for a fly."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Back in Hoenn

The Tailows sang to the new morning, their chirps a welcome sound to Jaylon. Jaylon was a normal height kid. He was sixteen in age and acted like an eleven year old when it came to legendary Pokémon. When no legendary Pokémon were mentioned, he was a generally tough boy who had a soft spot for anything cute; as in a Torchic.

Jaylon loved his team of Pokémon, but he limited himself on his entire team so he could strengthen up his core members. Earlier in the day, before he left the Pokémon Center in Rustboro, he had put two of his Pokémon in the PC in the corner of the Pokémon Center. The two Pokémon were his Seedot (who seemed impervious to everything, being an acorn and such) and his scary new Pokémon that was a living skin of his evolved Ninjask: a Shedinja. He hoped that he could store his Pokémon without anyone stealing them. But Pokémon centers could be trusted to store Pokémon right? Perhaps he would come back and release the Pokémon back to their natural habitat, but his previously caught Surskits were rare, he couldn't just release them… maybe they could be pets or something for his cousins.

It had never occurred to Agent J what he was missing out on when he took up this strange offer to be a trainer from a mysterious person by the codename of 'Raquaza'. He had no homely professor to chat with or to send Pokémon to. But this way was much more exciting, it gave him a trail to follow to trace back to a mystery person. As if he already had need of another trail to follow on his own.

Jaylon adjusted his headband over his light brown hair and brushed off the dirt on his trousers. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but had packed a jacket just in case. The thing about Hoenn was that with so many volcanoes as mountains, Hoenn was never all that cold.

His shirt had a picture of Groudon and Kyogre in a clash of lava and water. At his belt hung several plastic-cast key chains of important Pokémon to him. They were all legendary of course; numbering from Mew (the most coveted Pokémon to catch) to Dialga (the time Pokémon) and all in between. He didn't know Sinnoh Pokémon as well and even less on Unova, but he supposed that all legendary Pokémon were cool!

The teen scanned the area of short grass and ever-rising ledges. It looked tough and steep, but manageable for him. First they would have to get _to_ the ledges, after that, scramble up the ledges, and then he and his partner could cross Meteor Falls and help Fallabor town as best they could. No problems there, right? Not much, besides the backbreaking climb and the uncertainty of the quest… Nothing at all…

Hiku, a girl with long, black hair, smiled at him. She wore hiking pants for today instead of her usual knee-length skirt and leggings. She had hiking boots as well, a smart move on her choice to pack those. Her shirt was a plain, blue button-down knit. She had a cute little Skitty hat on, the kind where the face is on the top and little ears stick out on top of your head.

She was a sensitive person that could have **never **started a Pokémon journey without a friend. Jaylon had only met her a week ago, but he had already had to be a support twice for her fragile emotions. Jaylon liked her well enough, but never as a girlfriend. Some things were more important to him than girls; like the search for his parents and the elusive Legendary Pokémon hunt.

Hiku stroked her small Mudkip on his back. Nano leaned closer to her face and pricked her with his orange cheek-spines.

Jaylon checked his team of loving Pokémon again. He had Hearth, his adorable starter who had evolved against Roxanne's rock Pokémon and kicked the crap out of them. She was a Combusken, and a cute, loyal one at that with a hardy nature.

He also had Dooma, the Ninjask had evolved from a Nincada in the same battle that Hearth had evolved in. Dooma was a Pokémon he would have never chosen, but it was lightning fast and it seemed to trust him. Dooma was a serious nature, so it was hard to tell.

Third in his team was his first caught Pokémon; Oan the Gulpin. Most trainers first catch a Poocheyna (and he did), but he found a Gulpin on the way to Oldale and he couldn't resist. Oan was a lazy, lax natured Pokémon that was content to sit and eat food all day. Gulpin is the stomach Pokémon after all! Jaylon had spent a huge amount of money on Pokémon food just for that fear. But even with the gluttony, there was a certain charm to the green blob of a Pokémon. Maybe it was the cute little puckered lips or the closed eyes.

Fourth and lastly in his team was a Poocheyna named Knight. It was a good, loyal puppy, but it rarely fought and was having trouble catching up with the other three. _Maybe Knight would be a good pet for Annie and Mike, my cousins. _Jaylon thought.

Hiku smiled at him and his attention went to the hat on her head again. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for a tough, uphill hike. I hope we can get to the Meteor Falls cave before night falls." He smiled back, portraying a strong person. In all, he feared the terrible trek up the ledges and was afraid that his tough mask would be broken.

"Ok." Hiku smiled as they began to walk together to the perilous climb. She continued to rub Nano, but she also asked Jaylon, "You know, as friends and teammates, I think we ought to know each other a little better."

"Yeah, that would be good." Jaylon smiled back kindly.

His partner looked at him as if she expected him to go first.

"Oh, I see." Jaylon laughed and shrugged, "what do you want to know about me?"

"Childhood, family, friends, hobbies, stuff like that," Hiku giggled as Nano jumped on her head and chirped a friendly 'Mudkip!' to Jaylon.

The boy frowned and put his hand to his mouth. After thinking for a bit, he said, "I grew up with my Aunt Linda and Uncle Jerry. I lived with my cousins Ana and Mike. They were my friends because I'm too weird for other normal people."

"Weird? I don't think so." She laughed.

"No really! If someone starts talking about a legendary Pokémon, I go bonkers and I can't stop talking about them. They are my whole life you know, why, I wanted a legendary as my first Pokémon for as long as I remember. Mew's my all-time goal to catch…" he trailed off, seeing that he exploded into speech when he _himself _mentioned a legendary Pokémon.

The black haired girl with the pink and white Skitty hat smiled and shrugged. "You can keep on talking about legendary Pokémon if you want, I don't mind."

Jaylon smiled. At last, someone who didn't criticize him and call him a fanatic weirdo! "Ok then, where was I? Oh, Mew, right. Mew's the most elusive Pokémon ever. It can transform itself to look like any other and can use any known move. It's the rarest Pokémon to catch, and I want to catch it all the same! But I'll have to be super strong or super lucky for that. Until then, I'm setting my goals a bit lower, like Latios or Latias. Maybe I could even find Groudon or Lugia. This opportunity to catch a Seviper or a Zangoose is great for me; I'd love a strong Pokémon on my team to catch a legendary."

"Why do you want to catch a legendary Pokémon so badly? How are they different from regular Pokémon?" Hiku continued the conversation.

"Legendries are super strong and rare. They are different from regular Pokémon because they usually guard something and some of them talk! Like Dialga is the time Pokémon, it can control and warp time in any way it wants." He paused, wondering how much he should tell her about his reasons. "I told you that I lived with my aunt and uncle, right? Well, I want to find out who my _parents_ were and what happened to them. I think that legendary Pokémon could find them easier because of their immense power…"

"Really?" Hiku paused as if considering what her reaction ought to be. "That's really sad that you don't know what happened to them."

"But I will! Optimism has gotten me this far, why not all the way?" he gave her a thumbs-up sign and a flashing grin.

She beamed in reply. "That's the spirit."

"So, what about you? What kind of life have you lived so far? I'm the legendary Pokémon fanatic; I bet you're really normal and level-headed." Jaylon scrambled up the first ledge which was as tall of his waist. As long as he didn't care about the dirt, it was going to be an easy trail.

"I have a twin brother who wants to be a weather researcher. He dyed his hair white to show that he is opposite of me." She pointed at her hair for reference to white versus black hair. "I have a mom who was a trainer in her younger years. She has a Medicham named Chammy helping around the house. My mom is a great cook and she let me go out on this journey because she understands the allure of a trainer. My dad is a weather researcher and we travel to Fortree city often for his business trips. He's a nice man, but is not at home a whole lot due to his job." She hoisted herself up the second ledge and continued to talk about herself.

"I have more friends in Fortree than I do in Oldale. They are a really cool group, those Fortree girls are. I send them mail by Wingull sometimes. For hobbies… I don't know. I've always loved Pokémon, but not really as fighters. I would be happy if we didn't have to fight our Pokémon, I want Nano to perch on my shoulder forever. But since I'm a trainer, not an owner, I might have to let the little guy grow up."

Jaylon nodded as he ascended up the second ledge as well. _Only seventeen more to go! _He thought wearily.

…..

As night fell, the campfire blazed. Jaylon was grimy and sweaty form the hike and climbing, but they had made it to the entrance to Meteor Falls. The waves of water crashed down to their left and created a wide, flowing river headed for the nearby ocean. Nano played in a calm section of the water, splashing water about at the wild Surskits and Lotads.

Hiku and Jaylon, as well as Hearth the Combusken and Akama the Kirlia sat by the campfire. Jaylon and Hiku roasted marshmallows on sticks and the two Pokémon ate their Pokémon food, enjoying the warmth.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Jaylon." Hiku admitted and tested the marshmallow to see if it was satisfactory. "Without Hearth here, I'd be without a fire. And without your help in the gym leader battle, I wouldn't have gotten that huge pile of cash to buy the marshmallows and a tent with. I suppose this strange 'Raquaza' person knows what's she's doing."

Agent J smiled and watched his marshmallow burn a bit before blowing it out. "Yup. But I'm not the only one contributing to the team; you have the caring instincts that I can't have. You knew if Oan was hungry or just begging for food. You have a family to call if you get into trouble and only _you_ can get Vekra to talk to you." Jaylon gobbled down the crispy treat.

Hiku smiled and ate her browned marshmallow. "I wonder if Pokémon can eat this stuff…" She wondered out loud.

"If we can eat it and not get fat, then I say they can." Agent J laughed merrily and set another one to roast. He burned it and gave it to Hearth.

The Combusken sniffed it cautiously. With a "Comb-busken comb," it burned the marshmallow further and popped it in its mouth. Hearth chirped in happiness at the taste.

Both Trainers laughed in merriment.

Hiku took off her Skitty hat and pointed to the erected tent. "I'm hitting the hay. Goodnight, Jaylon."

"I've got a sleeping bag; I'll spend the night outside, even though I have my own tent." He replied and walked away from the fire, and picked the sleeping bag out of his space-distorting bag.

"Ok, sleep well." She ducked into the tent flap and zipped the entrance closed.

Jaylon called Nano over and surprisingly, the Mudkip obeyed. At his suggestion, the Mudkip doused the fire with its water gun. In the dark now, Jaylon slipped into his sleeping bag and gazed up at the stars. The sky was brighter than he had ever seen in Mauville. Dozens of constellations glimmered through the summer's night. The boy smiled to himself at the sheer joy of it.

He rolled over and saw Hearth curl up next to him. He petted her feathers lovingly and laid his head on his newly bought-en pillow. If this was the life of a trainer, why didn't everyone want to be one?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Vekra had spent all of yesterday finding the right way into Verdanturf. Then, when she had found the small town, she had made a bee-line for the Pokémon Center to get some shut-eye.

In the morning (or rather, afternoon), she got up and got ready for the day. After that, Vekra got to explore the town. It was a rinky-dink town with only a thousand or so residents. The people all looked healthy, as if the air quality could help the overall health of the population.

Vekra searched high and low for this 'Latios' person. It wasn't easy, but she finally spotted an unusually dressed person standing by the contest hall. Vekra crept up to the man cautiously, wondering what his deal was.

'Latios' was exactly that; a person dressed up as the blue and white legendary Pokémon. Vekra wanted to laugh at the outright cosplay of a Pokémon out in broad daylight. Sure, cosplay was nice during Halloween and costume parties, but everyday life?

The blonde trainer flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked casually up to the Pokémon dressed man. Under the cosplay, he was quite charming. He had black stubble on his chin, deep green eyes, and a strong build. His hair was hidden under a hat of blue and white.

"Hello, 'Latios'." She mustered all of her resolve not to be aflutter or burst out laughing.

The 'Latios' man turned in surprise and regarded her carefully. "Who are you?" he said warily.

"I'm Vekra. I was told by Roxanne that I could ask you for help on trainer battles. Do you have a Stone badge I can earn? You are a trainer under her, right?" She kept her exterior calm.

Latios smiled. "Ah, you are Vekra? Excellent timing. I didn't know who you were, so I figured most girls went to the Contest hall. I have a message for you. It came by Flygon this morning." He reached into his pocket and held out a wrinkled letter.

Vekra paused, unsure of what to do. Wasn't he supposed to battle her in a Pokémon match or something? "Uh… thanks?" She eyed the blue and white dressed person. "So, can we battle now? I want to become a policewoman, so I need some experience in fighting."

Latios shrugged. "My Pokémon are a bit stronger than yours. I don't want to crush a beginning trainer like you, especially one picked by 'Raquaza'."

Vekra scoffed. "Are you calling me a name? I want a battle no matter how strong you are. Then you can give me a badge and we can part ways."

"Don't you even want to read the letter?"

"What letter?" she looked down at her hand and saw the letter clenched in her hand. What was with all these stupid letters from this weird person? "Oh, that… I don't care about this mystery person. I'm going to become a trainer my own way."

'Latios' smiled eerily. "If you won't play by the rules, then you are nothing more than rubbish. A pawn, -in the game of chess- that moves the opposite way the player wants to, is a worthless piece. It would better for the player to get an entirely new piece. Do you catch my drift?"

Vekra sneered at him. She wasn't liking this 'Latios' person very well. "Look, I traveled through a cave of screaming Whismur to get here for a fight, and I'm not leaving until I get one!"

"Read the note and then I'll give you a fight." 'Latios' smiled and leaned back on the contest hall's wall.

Darn it! If he wasn't so attractive, then Vekra would have sent her new Pokémon Wingull screaming into his face. She grumbled loudly and tore the letter open. She began to read and got shivers down her spine. It was as if this mystery person had watched her every move! It read (and in handwritten cursive);

_Vekra, I knew that you'd try to move on your own. But I set up this as a team operation. Unless you want to go join a certain Rin in Sinnoh for her journey, then I suggest that you either join your teammates again or form your own team. The battle for trainers cannot be won by single, strong trainers, but in a force. You have your assignment now._

_Keep in mind that I have helpers on my side. I want you to be one of them, but I need your cooperation and trust. If you find something that is very dangerous, you can call up any one of my captains in Hoenn. Their numbers are in your Pokénav. If worst comes to worst; then I myself will aid you. I trust that you will believe me then?_

_Take care of your Pokémon. They are yours, but they are also friends. You must understand friendship before power._

_Signed,_

_Raquaza_

Vekra rolled her eyes and stuffed the letter in her bag. She hated being bossed around! Her father had done it all of her life and she was sick of it. At least now he was frantic and searching for her. Now he cared about her; only when she left had she become important to her father. Vekra was really glad that her father didn't know that she had a Pokénav to communicate by, it might make him regret all of his time he ignored her.

"So, what does the honorable 'Raquaza' say?" 'Latios' smiled disarmingly.

"Either I have to find my old teammates, make my own team, or go to Sinnoh to help a Rin person. But what holds me to what a stupid letter says?" She grumbled and readjusted her blonde hair in frustration.

"I do, and my fellow captains do." 'Latios' smiled.

Vekra groaned and rolled her eyes grumpily. "Great, just great. I hope to have freedom from over-lording people by starting a dangerous Pokémon journey, but now I realize that it's only worse here!"

"I can fight you now if you want, but you still have to obey orders from up top." The person in Latios cosplay shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this 'Raquaza' guy was my own dad…"

Latios laughed heartily. "Raquaza is a girl; I hope she's not your father!"

Vekra glared at him. "Ok then, let's have a battle!"

'Latios' drew out a blue Pokéball and it opened from some unknown cue. Out from the red light came a large, black snake with red fangs. If it stood on its tail, it would have been nearly nine feet tall. "Seviper…" it crooned.

"Go, Wingull!" she threw the Pokéball and her new Wingull hopped out. It preened itself, turned around, and perched on her shoulder. "No, get on the battle field!" she shoved the white and blue gull Pokémon off her shoulder grumpily. As if things couldn't get any worse. First she gets some weird, crazy order to meet up with a team or find Jaylon again, now her Pokémon was acting all casual. Why couldn't she be blessed to find a battle-hardy Pokémon that just took orders?

"Gull…" Wingull squawked. He was a nice, modest Pokémon. And on top of that, he seemed to what to play all the time. Vekra couldn't stand Zuni, let alone a playful Wingull.

Latios frowned and returned his snake Pokémon into the blue Pokéball. Under his blue hat, his eyes blazed green. "You ought to treat your Pokémon with a bit more affection. When you learn love and respect, perhaps we can battle."

"You just said we could fight!" Vekra stomped her foot and Wingull scuttled away fearfully.

"I will fight a trainer, not a dictator." He gave her a knowing look. Then, he pulled out another Pokéball and released a different Pokémon. Vekra's heart leapt as she hoped for a chance at redemption.

Before she could say anything or pet her Wingull to show that she was not a dictator, 'Latios' jumped into his Pokémon (a large, grey, white, and red, falcon Pokémon that was called a Staraptor) and took to the sky.

The blonde girl glared after the retreating person dressed as a Pokémon. "Who needed you anyways?" She yelled to the sky.

Wingull scuttled away even farther away from its trainer to avoid her wrath. Instead of fleeing, he was returned to his Pokéball.

_Rotten luck… I endure howls that could wake the dead and a snide person telling me what to do… can this Pokémon journey get any worse? How did children in the past do this before?_ The blonde trainer sighed and scuffed her shoe in the lush grass in Verdanturf.

_Well, if I don't want to be eliminated, I'd better find a sucker to travel with me; I'm not going back with that stupid, naïve kid who calls himself and agent!_ Vekra growled and took in the sight of the Contest hall. Perhaps she could find a coordinator to pair up with. _They count as trainers, right_?


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is a longer chapter involving a talking Zangoose. How is this possible? Hint, in part two, chapter 11, I finally reveal it. Anyways, read and review please. Thank you for so far encouragement and favoring's as well.**

**Chapter 17**

Meteor Falls was a surprisingly light cave. It had many holes letting in light from the roof and walls. Jaylon, Hiku, Nano, Akama, and the flitting Dooma all climbed up the incline to the small, wooden bridge that would lead them across to the other side of the torrent.

"Mud, kip, kip, Mudkip." Nano admitted as the loud water rushed past.

"It'd be really bad if we fell in." Jaylon called over the crashing waters. "Have you noticed that the water falls from up there? That must be the source. And there might be a lot of other sources, because the force seems stronger at this break. There might be a second spring or something."

Hiku nodded and continued to climb up the slippery, stone-cut stairs. "I see why you didn't want Hearth out of her Pokéball now; she'd be scared to death here!"

"Yup!" the boy wiped the strands of wet brown hair from his eyes. "This climb won't be as tedious as yesterday's hike, but keep watch for slippery spots."

"Wah!" Hiku fell to the stone stairs, finding one of the slick spots.

"Are you ok?" Jaylon called back.

Akama the Kirlia jumped to her trainer's side in comfort. It was the Emotion Pokémon, and it strove to be with a human that was generally happy. If the person wasn't happy, Kirlia could create illusions to create happiness.

"Yeah…" Hiku got up and inspected her reddened hand and knee. "I'm just not used to this trainer way of travel yet."

"We can stop…"

"No," the black-haired girl –now wearing a Spinda hat—got back to her feet and continued to climb carefully, "I can manage."

Dooma the Ninjask zipped around in the air, surveying the area. Nano the Mudkip squeaked again in fascination at the water. Akama the Kirlia stayed close to her human, using its dainty little ballerina feet to skip up the incline.

Jaylon got to the top first. He sat down and waited for the Pokémon and his teammate to follow. Once they had all gathered, Jaylon asked, "So, are we all up for the wooden bridge crossing?"

"Mud!" Nano chirped.

"Kirlia, kir, kirlia, lia…" Akama nodded her head slowly.

"Ninnnnnjask." Dooma hummed in the air.

"Yeah, traveling is easy for you, isn't it?" Jaylon sighed at his Ninjask. "I can go or rest a while, it doesn't matter…" he waited for Hiku's consent.

The girl nodded. "Let's get to Fallabor today; we shouldn't waste a whole lot of time."

Agent J smiled and stood back to his feet. He liked her spirit. "Ok, I'll go over first. We might all have to go separately, I don't trust wooden bridges this close to water." He waved to Dooma. "Come, Dooma, let's go together."

The Ninjask hummed on her clear wings and crossed the gap before he could place one foot on the bridge. She waved her grey claws.

"Ok, I'll follow you then…" he grabbed onto the rope railing and took a cautious step forward. The wood was slick and covered in mold. He tested the next plank and eased his weight onto it. It creaked a bit over the pouring water. He flinched and held onto the railings harder.

After a painstaking journey of creaking steps and taut nerves, he sat down on the wet ground on the other side, all safe and sound. Dooma hummed closer and settled on his head.

"Is it ok for me to cross now?" Hiku yelled over the din.

"Go ahead, just watch out for the second and seventh and fifteenth planks, they creak." Jaylon called back. He watched Hiku take a few steps on the bridge. She flinched at the creaking planks just as he did. Nano was sitting on her shoulder, acting as a counter weight to keep her balanced. Akama daintily tip-toed over the planks.

Hiku stopped in her tracks and stared to her left in horror. She stared downstream at something hovering. Her mouth began to open slowly, as if she wanted to call out in slow motion.

Jaylon jumped to his feet and Dooma hummed in alarm.

A slab of living stone in the shape of a crescent moon floated closer. It was a Lunatone, a psychic/rock Pokémon. Its eyes glowed a familiar red psychic energy as it prepared to attack.

"Don't panic, Hiku, just don't…" Jaylon was about to say 'attack it', but Nano had released a water gun at the most terrible time.

The Lunatone's eyes shone red and suddenly several Lunatones and Solrocks hovered closer, hoping to gang-attack Hiku. The Lunatones began to lift some of the wooden boards with the psychic energy as the sun-shaped Solrocks spun slightly, using their rocky bodies to cut the ropes holding up the bridge. She screamed as they began to disassemble the bridge.

"Run, Hiku!" Agent J ran to the edge of the bridge and yelled for all he was worth. He stretched out his arm and reached for her.

Hiku took off at the sound of his voice. She ran like a frightened Electrike to the safety of the other side. Just as she was about to leap into his arms, she turned and saw that Akama the Kirlia had fallen through a hole in the planks. Hiku turned back just as the support ropes snapped under the psychic attacks from the Solrocks and Lunatones. With a final crack, the ropes severed and the planks toppled to the rushing current, taking Hiku, Akama, and Nano all.

Hiku screamed and Akama called out as both human and Pokémon crashed into the turbulent waves. Nano hastily returned himself to the safety of the Pokéball before he also crashed into the waves.

Satisfied with their work, the Lunatones began to disperse throughout the cave. The Solrocks did the same, but tended to hover near the ceiling as if they were the sun in the cave. Perhaps Lunatones hovered at the ceiling in the night time.

"They could be killed!" Jaylon muttered to himself. Without a second thought, he dove in after them. He didn't care if all his bag items got wet, Hiku was in danger!

He hit the water hard. Not even a dive had prepared him for the beating the waves gave him. He was swept down the current as well, no longer a hero, but a hapless citizen. Jaylon kept his head above the waters just enough to see the shore and Hiku's Spinda hat.

His head fell under the waves once again and he felt himself falling down a small waterfall. He hit the surface hard once again. Jaylon was a mess of wet clothes and hair, searching for the direction of 'up'. He paddled for the surface and saw through his hair the Spinda hat. He gave a kick or two and grabbed the hat fiercely. But that was all that it was, just a hat!

Jaylon scanned the water again, frantic now. What if Hiku fell off the big waterfall that goes out into the ocean? He suddenly caught sight of Hiku's black hair and saw that she was holding onto a rock with all her might. _Yes! She's ok!_

Jaylon kicked over to her and grabbed onto the same rock as she. He gasped and asked, "Hiku, are you ok?"

Hiku looked up in surprise and blushed at how close he was. Then she glanced down the current and cried out, "Oh no, AKAMA!"

Jaylon saw the poor, green haired Pokémon flailing in the water. If Akama the Kirlia would continue in this manner, she would be smashed against the rocks and sent over the falls!

Hiku reached out her hand and Jaylon grabbed her. "No, you can't save her, you'll go over too!"

"I've got to return her, and then she'll be safe!" Hiku wrenched her hand away and pulled out her wet Pokéball from her bag. She held it out like a weapon and called at the top of her gasping lungs, "Come back, Akama!"

The red light sprang out of the red and white sphere, but it didn't connect with the Kirlia. Hiku tried again, but the hapless psychic Pokémon sank under the surface. The second attempt failed.

Jaylon could hardly believe what happened next.

A flash of white dove into the waves and scooped up the Kirlia just before Akama hit the sharp rocks. The hero paddled back to the shore, holding Akama by one of the red horns on her head. The savior Pokémon sat down on the shore and began to groom its plastered white fur.

"She's safe!" Hiku smiled and splashed water in joy.

_That had been too close!_ "And do you recognize what Pokémon that is?" Jaylon gaped.

Hiku squinted and gasped. "It's a Zangoose; one of the feuding Pokémon!"

Jaylon nodded in fascination. "It's incredible!" He sighed and eyed the shore of the side that they should be on. "We ought to go over there and thank it, don't you think?"

"Oh yes! I'll owe that Zangoose so much for saving Akama!" She paddled against the swift current to the half-drowned Kirlia.

Jaylon followed her lead, fighting the water every second of the way. "Where's Nano?" he asked after seeing no water-type Pokémon on her shoulder.

"I returned him to his Pokéball for safekeeping." Hiku grasped onto the rocks on the other side.

Hiku climbed up to the shore and fell on her Pokémon with joy. She looked up to the white and red Pokémon and gave it a huge grin. "Thank you so much Zangoose!" She gushed as she stroked the Kirlia's head. Akama muttered weakly in thanks.

Jaylon climbed onto shore as well and took in this Zangoose carefully. It was around 4'1" (shorter than the average) and mostly white. It had one red ear (the left one) and a scar pattern in its fur over its left eye. Its eyes were black, surrounded by a pink iris. Its hands were red at the tips and two huge black claws showed at each hand. It had an 'm' pattern on its stomach and a fluffy, white tail. "Hi, thanks very much, Zangoose." He thanked the Pokémon.

"Zangoose, Zan, Zan, goose, goose, Zan goose [It wasn't a problem, I like psychic Pokémon anyways]." The normal-type Pokémon continued its grooming.

Jaylon opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to say back.

"Zan, Zan, Zangoose goose, goose, Zan [They destroy fighting-types which are our weakness and they kill Sevipers with their advantage of types. Why let it go over the falls]?" It met his gaze coldly, as if it disapproved of him.

Jaylon was speechless. "H-Hiku?" he stammered. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She returned her Kirlia to the safety of the Pokéball and looked up.

"That Zangoose is talking…" he pointed at the cat ferret Pokémon.

"Zangoose, goose, goose, Zan, Zan goose [Of course I talk, all Pokémon do, stupid!]" the Zangoose shook itself dry and glared at him.

"What do you mean? It's a completely normal Pokémon that talks by saying its name over and over…" Hiku peered at Jaylon as if he was some sort of loony.

"But I can actually hear it talking words…" the brown haired boy was incredulous. This had never happened before!

"Zan, Zan goose, _go_ose, goose [Girl, not _it_! Get it right!]"

"Ok then, girl Zangoose…" Jaylon gasped.

This time, the white Pokémon looked perplexed. "Goose, goose, Zan… Zan, Zan goose, goose [Wait, did you just hear me?]"

Hiku glanced from her partner to the hero Pokémon. "How are you doing that, Jaylon? It's only speaking naturally…"

"I don't know… Do you know, Miss Zangoose?" Jaylon didn't dare blink. He wanted this Pokémon to stay as long as possible to confirm that he hadn't suddenly gained the skill of interpreting Pokémon.

"Goose Zan goose, goose, Zan [I think you're the weird one, not _me_.]" the female Zangoose stood on all fours giving it a smaller appearance.

Dooma buzzed and landed on his head. "Ninnnnjask…" it hummed.

_Weird… Dooma was still a normal Pokémon._ "What is going on?" Jaylon dug his fingers into his scalp under the bug perched on his head.

The female Zangoose gave him a bored look and began to climb the steep incline back to the exit. "San, Zan, Zangoose goose Zan [I saved your Pokémon, now get out!]"

"Wait, come back!" Jaylon cried out, but it was futile. The strange talking Pokémon had disappeared over the top of the cliff.

Hiku walked up to him and put her hand on his forehead. Her brow wrinkled with concern for his wellbeing. "Are you feeling ok, Jaylon? Talking and understanding Pokémon might not be a common symptom of a sickness, but still…"

"But I heard it… or, her! I heard her voice in plain English! How is that possible? Couldn't you hear it too?" he shook her shoulders, frantic to know that he wasn't crazy.

Hiku gave him a frightened look. "How about this; we pretend this never happened. I mean, how in the world will we ever see this one Pokémon again? You can just imagine that it was the adrenaline."

Jaylon sighed and released her shoulders. "But it was so cool… I've got to see that one again and see if I can suddenly understand Pokémon, or if that one can speak to me…" without checking, he began to follow the path that the female Zangoose had taken.

"But Agent J…" Hiku protested.

"We need to stop the rampant fighting, right? Roxanne trusts us to stop this destruction. If we need to fight and capture a Zangoose or Seviper, I'm going to catch that one and see if there's any explanation for its (sorry, _her_) talking." Jaylon scrambled up the incline, sending down bits of rock tumbling down in his wake.

"I guess…" the black haired girl muttered and wrung out her hair for any water left. She followed after him up the steep climb.


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok everyone, this chapter is bloody and filled with death. If you want, I'll change the rating to T for violence. The following chapters will have some violence, but not as much as this one. Sorry if I make anyone squeamish.**

**Chapter 18**

Finally! Jaylon rejoiced in the sun and welcome heat to dry him. They had made it out alive. Getting back across back to Rustboro might be difficult though, with no bridge to cross. Dooma hummed and returned herself to the Pokéball.

Hiku joined him in the sun-basking. She sighed and smiled at the sun. "Doesn't it feel nice to get away from all that cold water?"

"Yup. I could stay here all day and find Fallabor town tomorrow." He kept his eyes closed, relishing the red glow from his eyelid.

Hiku opened her eyes and surveyed the area. This was Route 114. She saw the sharp contrast from the sandy rocks where she stood to the lush green grass down below. Well, mostly lush; some of the patches of grass were reddish-brown with withering. Several black things that could be around nine feet long lay in the grass alongside of several white patches.

Hiku jumped and suddenly realized what she was looking at. She crept closer to the edge and peered down at the grass field. She suddenly became sick as she saw clumps of white fur, skins of Sevipers, and blood coloring the grass. She held her mouth to stop the vomit from spilling out.

Jaylon stopped in his happy celebration of the sun and asked her, "Are you ok?"

Hiku couldn't hold in the puke anymore. She heaved and retched in horror at the corpses that covered the ground.

Jaylon ran to her side and patted her back. "What happened? Are you sick?"

She could only point at the object of her horror. Tears flooded to her eyes. Not only was it sad, but throwing up could hurt!

The brown haired boy saw the corpses and gasped. He had a stronger stomach and did not puke up his breakfast. He stood up and surveyed the area for a better picture of what had happened.

The grass was matted with blood, Seviper skins and corpses of both rivals. Agent j noted that the skins were not corpses, but only shed-skins. The whole grass field was in terrible shape from this battle. What was worse was that scavenging Pokémon picked at the flesh of the fallen combatants. Murkrows called out their share of food. Jaylon couldn't hear what was being said between the Pokémon, so that had to a point **against** him being stricken weird.

Hiku shuddered. "It's terrible Jaylon… we are too late…"

"That's not possible, we saw that one Zangoose save Akama. There have to be more…" Jaylon was stunned. He didn't recall this ever being in the requirements for a trainer.

"I want to go home…" Hiku muttered and sat on her butt.

Jaylon shook his head. "We just got here and the bridge is out. Come on, we have to help Fallabor town!"

"I don't want to do anything right now, just let me rest…" Hiku began to lean to one side.

Jaylon jumped at her side, careful not to step in her puddle of sick. "No, come on. We can rest at the Pokémon center… just don't faint here!"

"Why not?" she pulled herself up from the faint, but had a distant look to her eyes. She was coping with the terrible sight she had seen by forgetting or fainting.

Jaylon grimaced and put her arm over his shoulder. "This is Zangoose territory and we aren't welcome…"

"How do you know?" She staggered to her feet with Jaylon's help but stayed under his support.

"I saw one in the cliffs and it didn't look too happy. Let's get out of here!" he took several swaying steps before getting used to her weight. She stumbled along dumbly.

The two trainers began to wade through the blood-stained grass and sea of corpses. Even Jaylon got the chills as he saw a Zangoose or Seviper face. They blank eyes seemed to communicate from the grave. Maybe some of these Pokémon would become Duskulls or Shuppets. Ghost Pokémon were still a large mystery of the Pokémon world.

They saw a house in the distance and Jaylon doubled his pace to get there fast. Maybe it was the first town in Fallabor! He walked around yet another still body before getting to the door. It was a modest house with one window, several vents, and a metal door.

He knocked on the house frantically and waited as the metal rang. He had the feeling that something was wrong with this cottage. As if the corpses weren't bad enough, maybe the attack had gotten in there as well. Or maybe there were Sevipers in hiding. Jaylon waited and knocked again. Still no response!

Jaylon tried the handle and found that it was open. He regretted it, but he opened the heavy meatl door and looked inside. He wished he hadn't.

The house was a mess of papers; stacks and stacks of papers interspersed with many old desk-top computers. But Hiku saw the other thing that was disturbing and she lost control of her legs.

Jaylon staggered under her weight and let her fall gently to the ground. She had the look of fainting anytime soon. "No, please, Hiku stay with me! I can't carry you to Fallabor town!"

She couldn't help it. The bloodstains on the wall and the blood covering the paper were too much for her to stomach. She rolled her eyes back and fell into unconsciousness.

Jaylon kept her cradled in his arms, praying for her to wake up soon. "Come on, it's only a bit of blood… and a human hand…" He looked away hastily as he spotted the hand. He hoped it wasn't attached to a body…

A sound came from the outside. Jaylon turned to look and gasped at the sight. Many more white Pokémon were outside. Zangeese gave battle cries and ran at something out of his range of sight. In response, he heard a screech punctuated by a long, deadly hiss. The fight was coming here!

Jaylon shook Hiku. "Come on, wake up! We have to get to a safer place!" he pleaded. Hiku did not stir from her panic-induced faint.

Agent J grimaced and thought of what to do. It couldn't be this hard, could it? All he had to do was take Hiku to a Pokémon center for care. Then he would catch a Zangoose and solve the crisis, right? Jaylon sighed_. Maybe I can leave her here and catch a Zangoose while she's out. Then the whole thing will be solved when she wakes up… _he thought.

That sounded like a better idea than dragging her to a Pokémon center. He set her down gently and opened his bag. The boy took out the sleeping bag he had used, along with his still damp pillow. He put her on the pillow and wrapped the sleeping bag around Hiku.

Satisfied, he pulled out his Pokéball containing Hearth. The Combusken responded to his feelings and jumped out before he could call her out.

The boy smiled and said quietly, as if Hiku was really sleeping, "We need to go and catch ourselves a Zangoose, alright?"

"Busken!" Hearth chirped and held up her clawed hand.

Jaylon bid a silent farewell to his partner and slipped out the door, leaving it open a crack. He faced the daylight and saw the brutality on Pokémon fights.

Sevipers on one side coiled around Zangeese and bit down on their necks. In another part of the battle field, a Zangoose was brutally slicing the black snake with its sharp claws. Blood dripped from wounds and cries of pain and rage replaced any happy bird chirps. In fact, not a bird was to be found in the trees or in the fields.

Hearth trembled in fear and hid behind Jaylon's leg. He petted her head in comfort. "I know, it looks dangerous and terrible… but in order to get peace from attacking the town, we need to show them that trainers will hold them accountable…"

"Busken comb…" Hearth shivered and tried to compose herself.

"That's right, it's all for peace!" Jaylon smiled at his brave little Hearth. He didn't know what she said, but he guessed. He took a step forward into the battled field.

Instantly, a Zangoose whipped around and charged for him.

"Hearth, double kick!" Jaylon pointed.

"Busken Comb, comb!" Hearth in turn pointed behind him and he turned just in time to see a giant snake rearing back to strike.

Jaylon jumped to the side and grabbed his Pokémon to protect her. As the Seviper jumped forward, the Zangoose leapt at its face and began to rip at it. Jaylon and Hearth crawled away from the savage fighting to find a different target.

Once he thought he was safe, he sat up and glanced around the area. The battle was gaining more and more casualties, but more reinforcements seemed to pop in from nowhere. He had to make a plan and stick to it.

"Comb!" Hearth jumped and whipped around.

Jaylon caught a glimpse of white fur and a red scar. Then Hearth flew back into his arms, pushed by the attacker. The wounded Combusken returned herself to his Pokéball, leaving him open to any attack.

The Zangoose before him looked similar (all Zangeese seemed to), but it had a trinket of a Seviper fang around its neck.

Jaylon backed away from the Pokémon in fear and didn't care if he stumbled on a corpse or got blood on his hand. 'Nice Zangoose…" he coaxed the Pokémon, but the fear was evident.

The Zangoose hissed in reply. "Goose…"

_This wasn't the one before… I could understand her…_ Jaylon thought. He suddenly felt a blow to his temples and the world went dark…


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's a look into the life of a Zangoose, and it just so happens to be the same Zangoose that helped save Akama the Kirlia.**

**Chapter 19**

(This chapter is mostly in the perspective of a Pokémon)

Rain the Zangoose watched to fight from a distance. Technically, she was still a yearling and had to learn by watching. She grumbled and sent a few stones clacking down the rock face for sake of curing boredom.

She shook herself again, trying to dry herself. She felt good that she had helped the dumb little Kirlia that couldn't even use its psychic powers on itself yet. It could defeat Sevipers in turn for her.

_Rain, stop pacing! How are you supposed to be a lookout when you are causing trouble and making noise?_ The guard-mother growled at her.

_Sorry, it's just so boring up here. Can't I fight? I'm nearly old enough!_ Rain protested, but not with a huge amount of enthusiasm. By now she had learned that if she wanted something, it wouldn't be given to her.

_No, you have a more important job of guarding the nests and the young kits. Not every Zangoose can fight Sevipers!_ The guard-mother growled, her jaw quivered, showing her loose neck skin. _Now get over here!_

Rain rolled her black eyes and scurried to the elder Zangoose's side. She closed her eyes as she received a pounding to the head. If one didn't like what they were given, they would receive punishment. Rain shook herself free of the pain. This punishment was a normal thing for her, especially since she never seemed to be treated well.

_Now play with the kits, since you might give away our position. _Guard-mother growled deeply and indicated with her greying tail where the kits were.

_Yes, guard-mother._ Rain sighed and scampered on all fours to the kit-den. It was only necessary to walk on the back legs when fighting or trying to show superiority. The small white and red kits tumbled over each other, each playing with a toy in the shape of a Seviper. They would chomp on the toy and wave it around. They called to each other, _I'm the clan leader, and I say to kill all Sevipers!_

One of the nicer kits looked up at rain and smiled through her toy in her mouth. _Hi, Rain! Are you watching us today?_ The smallest of the six kits asked.

Rain nodded.

_It's better than guard-mother, she has no humor at all._

_Rain lets us get away with a few things without reporting to mom!_

_Come on, play with us, Rain!_

_But aren't you old enough to fight yet?_ The nice kit asked.

Rain sighed. _Nope, but I will when the winter winds come._

_I think you'll be the best fighter ever! _The nice kit called Leaf chorused_. You have the sharpest claws of us yearlings!_

Rain couldn't help smiling at the kit. _That's because I clean my claws every day_.

The six kits froze in their spots and regarded their un-cleaned claws. One by one, they began to lick their weapons with little pink tongues.

Rain smiled at their devotion and gullibility. They were sweet kits, but they were young playmates and more like charges than friends. Most of the Zangeese in her area were either older than her or younger. She had been born in a time when most kits weren't.

Suddenly, the old guard-mother called out to all the dens and guards. _The fight is over. Our forces have retreated, but one… I think its Razor… is bringing back something on his back. A spoil of war, perhaps?_

Rain, as well as the older yearlings bounded forward to welcome the fighters back to camp. She didn't really respect any one of the fighters, and none of the older Zangeese had taken a liking to her.

Soon, the fighters came back. First was the leader, Boulder. He was only recently made leader after the previous one had died, but his skills were no to be questioned. Boulder wore the traditional sign of the leader; a severed tail of a Seviper hung around his neck by a piece of human's rope.

The others came in after him, most all bearing new scars and wounds. One was even limping back on three legs instead of four. Rain grimaced to see that less had come than was sent out. The casualties seemed to constantly lowering the population size. But then again, what were females and kits for?

Razor, a hot-headed Zangoose known for his sheer speed and hefty body for defense, came up the rocky ridge with something big and multicolored on his back. Rain disapproved of the unsightly body of a human. Killing them was one thing, but showcasing them?

Razor growled and the gathered Zangeese gave him their full attention. Razor liked the attention and dramatically let the human slide off his back onto the hard, yellow rocks. The human lay where he was put, but a slight breath moved his chest up and down.

Rain's eyes flew open wide in horror. Not only had a fighter taken a human hostage, but this human was the weird boy from before that had understood her speaking! She stifled a gasp to make sure that she wouldn't be linked to this boy. She had helped a human by saving its pet from dying, but why did this boy follow her? If the clan found out that she had helped this boy… she didn't even want to think about it. She was already on thin ice.

Razor waved his fluffy tail and growled, _I found this boy in the field. I knocked him out, but I wanted to have you all see what he was before we finish him off._ The hot-headed Zangoose bent down and grabbed a large bag with his teeth and showed it for all to see. _This was no ordinary citizen screaming for mercy; he's a Pokémon trainer!_

The elders of the Zangeese drew back in fear. The rest, however, showed no anxiety. What was a trainer and how were they revered?

Rain cursed under her breath. Things were just getting better and better! Helping a human could get a punch or slap, but helping a trainer could lead to death! _Seviper fodder! _She cursed silently.

Razor growled and continued his theatrics. _We all know that trainers are not to be trusted, and that Pokémon who obey them are weak fools. Isn't that right, Rain?_

Rain remained on her four legs, but was tempted to rise to two in anger. _Shut up, Razor. I'm one of you._

The pompous Zangoose sauntered over to her and sneered down at her. _You were born a human pet and no amount of living out here can make a difference. You are only welcome here because you may produce kits in the future._

_Always thinking about that aren't you? _She countered.

_That __**isn't **__the point,_ another Zangoose pointed out, saving Razor and Rain from a duel. This Zangoose was not the most welcome in the clan, but he had higher standing than a yearling like Rain had. _What matters is that this trainer is here. We've never dealt with a trainer in our generation, what are we to do?_

_Send it back to its home._ Rain barked. She regretted it as the eyes of every Zangoose pierced her. All black eyes surrounded by red irises.

_You have a soft spot for trainers, Rain?_ Razor sneered. _What makes you think that this trainer will just go on its way?_

_All trainers travel, this one will migrate as well_.

Razor paused and sniffed her.

_What, are you wondering when I'm ready for kits?_ She jeered and waved her tail in the air.

_Even if you were old enough, I would dare mixing my genes with a pet Pokémon_!

Rain protested, and raised her claws in retaliation.

_Stop this kit-playing. We are not having a discussion about this right now. Rain, stop inducing violence._ Boulder, the clan leader lectured her.

Rain hissed and lowered her claws. Razor smiled triumphantly. In this clan, you could be right, but still be the object of hate. Unfortunately, the circumstances of her birth and introduction to the wild were enough for every wild Zangoose to condemn her.

_I was about to say that you smelled of water and slightly of this boy. Did you meet earlier? _Razor glared. His necklace of a couple of Seviper fangs bumped against her head.

_Never._ She hissed.

The boy on the ground stirred and Razor captured the presentation once again. _We can ask this human if he recognizes you. He is awake and most of us understand human-speak._

_Seviper fodder!_ She cursed silently. She crept over to the boy's side and hoped that she could tell him to stay silent before he blurted it out.

Jaylon blinked open his eyes painfully. Something terrible had happened and he had an aching head. He groaned and held it. When he removed his hand from his head, he saw a dash of blood. He was hurt! But by what?

Jaylon gasped as he sat up and saw his captors. Several dozens of Zangeese stared at him, most all of them walking on their four feet. Jaylon took a second look and realized that Hiku was right about slight changes between Pokémon.

One Zangoose was tall and had longer claws. Several other Zangeese had slight variations of color on the eyes. Some had slightly different 'm' marks on their chests. One even had a 'w' mark instead of an 'm'. The females looked silkier and well groomed. The males looked more rugged with tufts of fur sticking out. Many were scarred. There were even variations in hue of the red fur and red irises. Some Zangeese had lighter red, while others had blood red fur.

Jaylon laughed in realization. After all this, he was finally able to see differences in each and every Pokémon in a crowd of homicidal-looking Zangeese.

One Zangoose, the one who had knocked him out, moved closer and asked a question. "Zan-Zan, goose, Zan, Zan, goose-goose?"

Jaylon blinked several times. This couldn't be the one he had met before; he could understand the other one. He noted that this one was wearing Seviper fangs in a crude necklace. He had several scars and an almost haughty look. Jaylon was surprised that he could read that much already.

The interrogating one repeated the question, but Jaylon didn't have any idea what it was saying.

"Zan, Zan, Zan goose Zangoose, Zan-Zan goose [it can't understand our language, idiot!]" a white and red Zangoose hissed at the first one.

Jaylon jumped in surprise at the familiar one. It was the female who had saved Akama the Kirlia! He was about to stand up and shout happily to the female, but the female turned on him and pounced him back to the ground.

"Zan goose, goose-goose-Zangoose [this is how you talk to them!]" she roared. Then she lowered her snarl to his ear, "Zan, Zangoose goose Zan Zangoose, goose [say anything about my rescue and you will be made into fodder, understand?]"

Jaylon whimpered and squirmed under her weight on top of him. The boy eyed her dangerous claws and he nodded fearfully.

_I think she's trying to see if the human will take her for a mate! _Razor mocked. The crowd laughed with him.

_Shut up, I'm trying to get answers from the trainer!_ Rain retorted and hissed.

_Rain_, Boulder warned.

She rolled her eyes and said to the general crowd_, if I threaten him, he might speak_.

_But if he doesn't understand, how can we get the right answers?_ A normal-looking one piped up.

Rain covered for her ignorance. _Who knows, we might as well get him blubbering before we kill him._

_Or can you talk to him?_ Razor was joined by his friend, Scathe. Scathe was smaller, but was the well-known rookie for impaling two Sevipers with one strike. _Maybe you are part-human. If that's the case, you can ask him to be your mate._

Razor laughed heartily with his friend.

Rain felt her skin burn. She didn't know how this human could understand only her. They couldn't be right…

"What's going on? Am I going to be killed?" Jaylon trembled from her weight on his chest.

_Tell us what you are doing!_ She proclaimed loudly. Rain leaned closer and whispered, _and if you keep quiet on our encountert, I'll get you out alive. You help me and you get out alive. Deal?_

The human strangely understood and nodded.

Satisfied, Rain got off the brown haired human and growled at him. Jaylon sat up and held his bleeding wound on his head.

Jaylon suddenly leapt to his feet and yelled, "Oh, shoot!" he stumbled from the sudden jump and fell on top of Rain's back.

She hissed and backed up to avoid his weight on her. He was not a very helpful human!

"I left Hiku in that one house with blood stains on the wall! She'll be lost and confused when she gets up. I've got to find her!" he groaned and held his head. The boy remained in a bowing sort of position.

_Is this Hiku his mate?_ Scathe asked with a smile.

The human remained in his bowed position.

_Is Hiku your mate?_ Rain asked.

"No, er, she'd my partner. She's my teammate… she fainted at the sight of the battle field and I'm worried for her…" Jaylon addressed Rain.

The gathered had seen enough.

_She could be understood! The human understands Rain!_

Rain grimaced. Great, even more taunting now! She thought bitterly.

Boulder, the clan leader, thought differently. He silenced the tongues of Razor and Scathe and addressed Rain like a Zangoose that actually mattered. _Then you can be our interpreter._

_Great, I've always wanted to do that…_ Rain made a face showing disgust.

_Tell the human to answer what he is doing._ Boulder demanded.

The leader's orders had to be obeyed. Rain went up to the wounded human and asked him.

Jaylon sat back up and moaned. "I was sent by Roxanne up here. When can I get out of here?"

Rain rolled her red and black eyes. _What are you doing here, not who sent you!_

Jaylon gave her a saddening look. "I have to stop you and the Sevipers from destroying Fallabor town."

The crowd of Zangeese hissed in disapproval. Rain couldn't believe her terrible luck. She wanted to vault off the cliff and end her misery right then and there! She wanted to so badly!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hiku blinked and sat up. She felt groggy and sticky from sweat and Meteor Falls water. She saw with surprise that Agent J's sleeping bag was thrown over her and his pillow was at her head. That was really nice of him. She thought happily.

The girl wondered where she was. She couldn't remember a whole lot, a part from her travels through Petalburg forest. Oh yes, then they found Norman in terrible shape ever since his son disappeared. Then they had gone through the woods and found the flower shop. Then they had run to Rustboro to find Nano and Akama. After that, they had won against Roxanne in a first trainer battle… hadn't a Zangoose saved Akama? Was it a dream?

Hiku sat up and rubbed her eyes. Was this Fallabor town? That was where they needed to go, right?

She stopped short of stretching and called out to the room of messy papers, "Hello? Is anyone here? Is this the Pokémon center?"

Not a sound was heard. Hiku hugged the sleeping bag closer to herself. "Jaylon/Agent J? Where are you?" the same silence greeted her.

The black haired girl frowned at the terrible taste in her mouth. Had she just eaten something sour? Hiku slowly rose to her feet and edged around the room, still holding the sleeping bag like a blanket. She glanced around and waded through the sea of papers. Curious, she picked up one of the sheets. All that it read was computer language. It was some sort of programmer's papers. Was she somehow in a researcher's place?

Hiku gasped as she saw blood splashed across the wall. She dropped the paper and backed away from the stain. She bumped into another stack of papers and she froze. This place didn't feel right… this couldn't be Fallabor Town!

Without a second thought to as why she was here, she ran back her bag and stuffed the pillow and sleeping bag into her trainer's bag. She checked to see if all three of her Pokémon were at her side, then burst out of the slightly opened door.

Hiku gave a few seconds to her eyes for them to adjust to the afternoon blaze. She glanced around the grass and pulled out her Pokénav. She was close to the town! She ran through the grass to her salvation. She didn't see the fresh carcasses of Sevipers and Zangeese alike, all she saw was what she wanted to see.

Hiku saw a bridge crossing over a lake and took it. She didn't slow her pace until she had crossed the bridge and had run under the welcoming archway.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. The buildings were in shambles. The homes were crumbled from a great force and bits of wood lied everywhere. People stood in the streets, holding each other and helping patch up the damage. Several houses were aflame and people were dousing the blaze with small buckets of water.

Several scents wafted over to her nose, most of them unpleasant. Fire and smoke assailed her nostrils, along with scents of rot and ash. Hiku didn't understand why she had to go to Fallabor Town if it was in shambles.

Why did she need to go to Fallabor Town if it was such a wreck? How could she help?

Maybe Agent J would know… before she pulled out her Pokénav, Nano popped out of his Pokéball and called up to her urgently.

"Mud, mud Mudkip!" Nano cried and ran to the burning houses.

Of course! Nano was water-type; he could help fight the fires! Hiku ran after her cute little starter Pokémon and watched in awe as the little Pokémon could spray an incredible amount of water on the flames.

The Pokémon contest hall was saved by Nano's water, as well as several homes.

Hiku looked over her shoulder and saw a Pokémon center in bad shape, but still operating. An old man and his Poocheyna were patrolling around the grounds. The old man was dressed in brown, complete with brown suit and brown hat. He had a full beard and a walking cane. The Poocheyna looked fierce and it kept its face wrinkled up into a snarl.

Nano chirped a well-done and waggled his fin-tail. The buildings only smoldered now, thanks to the little Mudkip. Hiku praised him for his work.

"Let's see if we can get some answers in the Pokémon Center, Nano." Hiku stooped down for the little one to hop on her shoulder. Nano complied.

The Pokémon and trainer edged closer to the red and white building. At once, the Poocheyna began to bark at her new scent. The old gentleman scuttled after his Pokémon to see what had come close. He smiled through his white beard and said in a typical sounding old-man voice, "Oh, it's only a person and their Pokémon."

"What happened here? Who did this?" Hiku stared at the old man.

The old man raised his bushy white eyebrows in surprise. "You must not live around here, everyone knows that violent Pokémon live around here. Zangeese and Sevipers live to kill each other, and they've lost their fear of people, so they will destroy our homes without remorse or distress, as long as they can finish of the other… My Poocheyna and I are guarding the Pokémon Center, the only safe place in town. My partner can roar away any Pokémon it chooses, so it's a good thing to have around in this crisis."

The black wolf Pokémon gave a growl to show his point.

Hiku nodded dumbly. The names of Zangoose and Seviper were familiar, but she didn't remember what she had to do with them…

"Why don't you get inside, young lady?" the elder bowed slightly.

"Ok, thanks," she said and passed by the still fierce looking Pokémon to the dented doors. She opened them to find many, many people crowded in the lobby. They all had blankets over their shoulders and they chatted quietly to themselves.

Nurse Joy was running around, trying to do everything at once. She wrapped up a few wounds on humans and Pokémon, and then rushed to type something in the computer. Then the nurse would scurry on to another section of the Center. For some odd reason, no Chanseys walked around to help the nurse.

Hiku didn't know what to do. She knew she had to do something and this destruction was terrible, but was one to stop it? _Jaylon would know…_ she froze. What if something had happened to him when she had fallen asleep? Where had he gone? Was he…?

Hiku thought that if he was dead, then his phone wouldn't pick up. If she called and he answered, then he would be ok. Simple enough, right? Hiku dialed in his number and waited.

The phone rang and rang, but no other new sound came across. No answering hello, no helpful advice or encouragement… nothing. Hiku sank into one of the few unoccupied chairs and held her head in her hands as the ringing continued. He had disappeared! Perhaps he wasn't dead, maybe he was snatched! How in the world was she to do this trainer thing without him?

Nano crawled down from her shoulder to her lap. The small, blue Pokémon patted her arm and squeaked a pitiful "Kip".

Hiku raised the phone to her ear again and cut the dial. Maybe this Roxanne could help her. After all, hadn't she given both of them her number? Hiku dialed the Gym leader's number and waited.

The voice of Roxanne came over the other line. "Of, good timing, I just got done with grading the papers. Do you need anything, Hiku?"

"Yes, I somehow woke up in this house and I have no idea what is going on here. Now I'm in the Pokémon center and there's so much damage… how can this be stopped?" Hiku burst out. She colored a little as a person close to her gave her a queer look.

Roxanne paused before continuing. "You don't remember? Good gracious, what happened?"

"I don't know… I can't think straight right now…" Hiku began to pet Nano slowly.

"Well, you need to put fear into the Sevipers and Zangeese's hearts. They don't know why to fear trainers like you, so you have to show them. Capture or defeat a large number of them. Gain their fear. Where's Jaylon?"

Hiku paused. "I don't know that either. His phone is silent and I haven't seen him since I woke up…"

"We can only hope for the best, don't worry, he can handle himself… I think… can he?" Roxanne seemed to ask herself. "Anyways, go and show both the Zangeese and Sevipers that you are to be feared." Roxanne signed off the conversation without saying a good-bye or wish of luck.

"Excuse me, young miss, but are you a Pokémon trainer?" asked a voice in front of Hiku.

The raven haired girl looked up in surprise at the new person. This was a woman with long, thick brown/copper hair. She wore green and waved with her right hand. Her left hand stayed behind her back.

"Who are you?" Hiku blinked at her.

The lady in green smiled sweetly. "I'm Lanette, the programmer for the Pokémon storage system. Are you a trainer?"

Hiku nodded slowly. "I am… yes, I think I am." Her memory still seemed fuzzy.

"That's wonderful!" Lanette jumped up and brought both her hands in the air, well, almost.

Hiku gasped in horror as she saw Lanette's left arm come out from behind her back only to reveal a stub where a hand should be! "Your hand…!" Hiku held her own hand to her mouth to cover up her rude interjection.

Lanette glanced down at her left arm and sighed. "Yes, sadly it was cut off in my house. A dueling Seviper and Zangoose took their battle to my home and I got caught in the cross-fire… I'm going to have a hard time typing out new computer programs and upgrading the storage system, but that isn't important now." She hid her stub-arm back behind her back and continued, "We need a Pokémon trainer here to defend us civilians!"

Her calls of approval were heard by others in the foyer, and soon, a huge crowd of well-wishers surrounded her. They shouted thanks and good luck while patting her on the back and crying in relief. Hiku felt overwhelmed, and yet, she felt emboldened by them to help them. These poor people were driven from their home and their only hope at stopping this was her!

Nurse Joy healed up her Pokémon and sent her with cheers to stop the fighting. Hiku no longer felt inadequate; finally, this was her turn to shine! She marched out of the doors and faced the bridge and the grass beyond it. She would show those Pokémon not to destroy Fallabor town!


	22. Chapter 21

**Yes, in the last chapter, I be-handed Lanette. But that's ok, because she's still an expert hacker and computer programmer. I also wanted Lanette to lose her hand to show that Pokémon fights leave lasting marks on you, sometimes you can't always get away scotch-free.**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter staring Vekra. I don't know about you, but I don't really like her character. Tell me if you like her or not. And secondly, I'm not racist; I've just given Forte and accent.**

**Chapter 21**

Vekra had found a partner by the middle of the next day. She had watched the contests and thought to ask the one who thought was going to be the best, and yet dumb enough to not question her. What would this 'Raquaza' person say to that, huh?

This new tag-a-long was a boy who was a coordinator. He was named Forte (pronounced 'four-tay'), as in the loud section of music. He was a tall boy that was gangly and not entirely balanced. He had tanned skin and short, black hair. He had a deep and loud voice, which pointed back to his name.

This new tag-a-long was a Pokémon fan that loved his Pokémon like pets. He had a Makuhita that excelled in tough contests. This punching, gutsy Pokémon was a fat Pokémon that had sheer defense and HP on its side. The Makuhita was nicknamed (most contest goers seemed to nickname their Pokémon) Maku.

Vekra had watched him in his contest fighting and thought Forte was the best choice to drag along. He seemed lonely enough, (He had hugged her tight when she had offered for him to travel around with her. Vekra suspected that he wanted a friend for a long time) and willing to go anywhere.

Forte had spent a large amount of time in Verdanturf, trying and failing at the contest until this day. Now he was free to travel to the next place; Fallabor town. Vekra had other things on her mind and had told her companion that the road to Fallabor was going to be detoured into Mauville and Lavaridge.

Now she and Forte were walking together down route 117. It was a nice route, filled with Pokémon fans playing with their pets in the flowers and several Pokémon breeders talked about their methods. Route 117 was the location of the Pokémon 'daycare'. Breeders preferred to send compatible pairs there so that the Pokémon felt more isolated from humans in order to mate.

Forte walked along with his thick Makuhita by his side. He smiled and cheerfully remarked, "It's a really good day, huh?" he had a strangely annoying accent to Vekra. She didn't know where he came from, but she didn't even want to ask.

"Yeah…" she muttered under her breath. Yesterday had been the worst day in her opinion. She had woken up late from an exhausting day of running from Whismurs. Then she had been turned down by 'Latios' for a battle and had been ordered around by the letter-writer once more. Then she had to find an annoying traveling companion to feel safe from the eye-in-the-sky 'Raquaza'!

"Why don't cha show me your Pokémon? Maybe they will like my little Maku; the tough contest champ!" Forte trumpeted in his highly audible voice.

Vekra ground her teeth together in annoyance. "How about I show you my team when I capture a Pokémon?" She grumbled and ignored any possible Pokémon wandering around so as to not be obliged to show him her team.

"How about that awesome lookin' Volbeat?" Forte declared in his loud voice.

At the sound of the roar, the Volbeat in the grass instantly took to the air.

The small, stout Makuhita raised its punching-bag hands and trumpeted with its owner.

Vekra didn't prefer their company, but at least they were more mature than Jaylon. "Ok Forte, I'll go into that grass and come out with a new Pokémon in tow. How does that sound?"

"Only if ya want to," He shrugged his bony shoulders. Maku mimicked his movements as if in some sort of game.

Vekra suddenly wanted to show him up. "I bet you can't even catch one Pokémon on your own. All you do is make the Pokémon look cute…"

"Tough; little Maku is as tough as bricks, I tell ya!" Forte corrected.

"Whatever, you can't really fight trainer battles with that wimpy method!" she scoffed. "I'll show you how to really show off your Pokémon." She took out the Pokéball and let Zuni the Treecko out.

The green gecko Pokémon stretched and yawned. He leaned back and popped his back several times before looking ready for a battle. "Tree, tree, Treecko!" he announced and bowed ridiculously to Maku.

Maku drummed his belly and smiled in reply.

Forte grinned a wide, pearly white smile. "You got a Treecko? That's so lucky! Did you get it from a prof?"

Vekra tried to act proud of her rare but quirky Pokémon. "Nope, I got it from a mysterious person that only writes letters to me and bosses me around." She grumbled and addressed the Treecko, "Ok, Zuni, I need you to catch me a Pokémon to be a new teammate. Can I trust you to fight your hardest?"

The gecko Pokémon smiled and executed a lopsided salute on purpose. "Co, Treecko tree!"

Forte smiled. "That's one cute little thing there!" his tanned features lit up in amusement.

"Yeah… it's so cute I could strangle it…" She mumbled darkly. What she wouldn't give for a Pokémon that just took orders! "Ok, Treecko, let's find a Pokémon."

"I'll come with ya." Forte bellowed. Another round of frightened Pokémon took to the air at his shout.

Vekra rolled her eyes. "If you want to see me catch a Pokémon, than you'd better shut your mouth."

Forte made his best attempt at whispering, "I'll try. I want to see you catch a Pokémon like a real trainer."

The blonde girl shook her head and waded through the long grass. She suddenly felt something under foot and a small squeak. She jumped back and peered closer into the grass. She had stepped on a small, pink Wurmple.

"Ok then," she groaned. "Maybe I can find a different Pokémon to catch…"

"Whatcha doing? We ought to take care of the little one." Forte bellowed. Maku waddled over and picked up the pink bug gently.

Vekra groaned. Why'd she have to find a bleeding heart and team up with him? Her misery was stopped by a buzz from her bag. The blonde trainer pulled out the device and brightened. She answered it quickly, "Jack, it's about time you called!"

Forte gave her a searching look, but turned away to provide a bit of privacy.

Jack's voice was a bit worn, as if he had just gotten off a treadmill going at 6 mph. "I got the order for you, where should I send the package?"

"You had better have gotten it. It's nearly been a week!" Vekra paused for emphasis. "Besides, I'm at Mauville city. You'd better send your fastest delivery bird for this!"

"Mauville? Oh, that's close. Don't worry, I'll get the package to you within the hour, sweetie. The bird's off right now. It's a Pidgeot, so look for one around the PokéMart." Jack replied.

"Great, and if I'm satisfied, then I might continue to give you business." Vekra smiled cruelly and hung up for dramatic purposes.

Forte raised an eyebrow. "What's that about?" he attempted not to bellow.

"We are going to Mauville. I need a package delivered to me a month ago, and it's finally come in." Vekra got on the main path quickly and headed for the distant buildings.

"What's in yore package?" Forte took a few of his huge steps to catch up with her. Maku waddled for all he was worth to join the humans. Maku was still holding the stomped Wurmple. Zuni also joined the procession.

Vekra glared and returned Zuni before the Treecko could embarrass her. "My package contains… something I paid big bucks for. If I tell you, will you promise to not breathe a word to anyone?"

Forte nodded vigorously.

The blonde smiled coolly, "I ordered strong, no-nonsense Pokémon. It's easier to buy Pokémon than catching a Pokémon and hoping it will get along with you."

The gangly boy's eyes bugged. "I didn't know that you could buy Pokémon…" he stammered, his tanned face switching expressions to fascination to horror.

"You can't in respectable places…" She left off.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

(This chapter is mainly in a Pokémon's perspective)

Rain hissed at the human with all of her fellow Zangeese. If he was aiming to stop them, then they ought to stop him first! They began as a group to surround him, to gang up on him and rip him to pieces. That would show that human to try to stop them!

A sudden ringing sounded from Jaylon's pocket. The group backed away cautiously, as if the ringing was a sign of danger. Jaylon examined his bag and pulled out the blinking and ringing Pokénav.

Rain the Zangoose saw her chance and took it lustily. _It's an explosive! Everyone, run for cover!_

The crowd the normal-type Pokémon dispersed quickly. The air was filled with yowls of fear and surprise. Every last Zangoose scrambled for cover, all except Rain.

Jaylon held out his ringing Pokénav and thought better of answering it. It was like a repellant! "Wow… that was a good idea…" he remarked and smiled disarmingly at his helper.

Rain hissed and waved her haunches in the air like a pouncing cat. _It sure was. Now I can take you down with my own claws. Then I won't ever be made fun of or called a pet, especially if I slay a human…_ she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, I thought we were working on this together…" he held his ringing Pokénav like a weapon. The brown haired boy took a few steps away from her.

_Not anymore, trainer!_ She hissed. With a yowl, she vaulted into the air, aiming to slice her black claws across his soft neck. One slice would end it!

A flash of red suddenly obscured her sight. Rain hissed but didn't waver from her launch at the wimpy human. And yet, something strong was blocking her. Rain saw a yellow chicken-looking Pokémon defend the brown haired boy with her three claws.

Rain fell to the side, blocked by this Pokémon that had appeared by a red light. She hissed and rose to her full height for intimidation. _Who are you and why did you stop me from my kill?_

The Combusken held out its claws and stood on one leg. _I'm Hearth, and I'm this human's Pokémon!_

_That's nice, now get out of my way; I only like to shred up Sevipers._ Rain hissed and glared at Jaylon.

"Hearth?" Jaylon stammered and fell to his butt. "You saved me…"

_So sentimental! Stand aside and you can be free of this human. _Rain hissed and towered over the Combusken female.

_I won't let you hurt my trainer! I don't want to be free of him, he's my friend!_ Hearth the Combusken countered and blew a flame at Rain.

The female Zangoose didn't expect an attack and was singed. The Zangoose rolled on the rock and dirt to extinguish the flames. Renewed with hate, Rain ran forward on all fours, preparing a deadly slash.

Hearth had the upper hand in the fight. She was quicker on her chicken feet. She ducked under the slash attack and gave two, bone-crushing kicks to Rain's ribcage.

Rain yowled in pain and fell to her side.

Hearth stood over Rain, as if she had already won. _Trained Pokémon are always stronger than wild Pokémon. I have a human that believes in me and who takes care of me. You can't stand up to a trained Pokémon._ She chirped angrily.

Rain hissed and lashed out with her claws at the Combusken's feet. The blow connected and blood seeped through the new wound. _Not so quick on your feet now, huh?_ She hissed and rose to her four legs carefully. Rain's chest ached terribly.

"Hearth! Are you alright?" Jaylon called and shuffled closer.

Rain once again sent her own body sailing for the human. This time Hearth couldn't intercept her in time. Rain crashed onto the human's stomach.

Jaylon wheezed and fell back, his Pokénav clattered to the ground. He slipped his hand into his bag and quickly drew out a red and white sphere. Rain recognized the object and swatted the Pokéball away.

Hearth careened into Rain's face with another kick from her bloody leg. Rain's time spent in swiping away the Pokéball had given her Pokémon opponent time to prepare a kick!

Rain crumbled to the ground once more. This time she couldn't seem to find the energy to get up. But that couldn't be the end!

Jaylon staggered to his feet and recovered the Pokéball. He walked very slowly over to Rain and held out the Pokéball. "I want you to join me on this journey. You are the only Pokémon I can understand and I think you are super strong. Let me help you by healing you up in the Pokémon center."

Rain's head pounded from the kick_. You've got to be kidding… I'm going to be a fully grown Zangoose soon. I can't just leave… _She fought to find the energy to stay awake.

"You aren't fooling me; you are a poor Zangoose that's been picked on. I can be better company." Jaylon smiled, his grimy face showing every wrinkle his smile caused. "What's your name, Miss Zangoose?"

Rain hissed and gave a tiny attempt at slicing his hand. Instead of hitting flesh, her claw touched the catch of the Pokéball and she was accidentally sucked into the ball!

…..

Jaylon let the ball wriggle back and forth in his palm. The Zangoose had willingly joined him! The Pokéball's catching strength was too much for the badly beaten female Zangoose, and the Pokéball slowed to a halt.

Jaylon smiled. He had caught a Zangoose, and not any old Zangoose. This one could somehow speak to him! Jaylon smiled through the dirt and blood on his face at his faithful Combusken. "Thanks a million, Hearth! You saved my butt back there!"

"Comb busken, busken Combusken." Hearth seemed to smile through her beak, but she staggered from her leg wound.

"Oh, here," Jaylon caught his Pokémon and cradled her like a baby. "I'll take you Fallabor town to get you healed."

"Comb…" his Combusken cooed.

The Zangeese that had scurried for cover began to peek back out of their holes. Several young male Zangeese scampered out into the open and sniffed the air. Jaylon could only guess that they were looking for the Zangoose he had caught. Or maybe finding the scent of Hearth's blood…

Several others emerged and began to crowd again. The largest one wearing a Seviper tail around its neck paused and began to walk up to Jaylon. It growled deeply and threatened to stand on its back two feet in aggression.

The human boy realized that he himself looked anything but intimidating. He returned Hearth to the safety of the Pokéball and drew out his Ninjask. Dooma emerged into the daylight with a hum. _I don't want you hurt any more than you are already, Hearth. _Jaylon thought tenderly to his daring Combusken. He still could hardly believe that she had saved his skin like that against his new Zangoose.

The leader didn't seem to care about the show of the new Pokémon or the taller human. Its ears were back and it looked like it was ready to fight. It hissed and stood to its back two feet. Even with this extra height, Jaylon was till taller than it.

The brown haired boy made a threatening pose and demanded, "I caught one of your fellow Zangeese! You'd better be afraid, or I'll destroy you all!" Dooma continued to hover in her spot, unaware of a helpful way to aid in her master's point.

This caused the leader to stop in its tracks and consider the human's threat.

Jaylon made a threatening voice, like one of the bad guys on his favorite TV show. "I promise you that a whole lot of terrible things will happen to your clan if you mess with a trainer. Sevipers will be your friends compared to me!"

The leader began to back away, fear showing on its white face and red eyes. The crowd behind him also began to show a bit of wariness.

"I like Fallabor Town a lot, and your fighting is destroying it! If you so much as touch one more building," he left off and motioned for Dooma to attack. The Ninjask rose high into the air and began to dive-bomb the by-standing Pokémon. They scrambled for cover instead of fighting back.

Satisfied, Agent J smiled and returned his Ninjask. He began to climb back down the rock face, never looking back. Hopefully the Zangeese would heed his message before they followed him. If they tested his might, he might lose. Gosh, his performance was so cool… well, when his life was on the line!

Jaylon climbed back down to the grass safely. He dusted off his clothes and checked his Pokénav. Whoever had called him had saved him in a sense! He would have to thank them later.

The brown haired boy glanced at his team of Pokémon and smiled at his prize; the talking Zangoose! He hurried to the small dot of smoke and civilization. It felt like a long time since he had seen a town! He waded through the grass and avoided the feasting birds. Soon, he came to the abandoned house with a human hand inside. He gulped and opened the door.

Hiku was not there! Jaylon jumped and began to search for her. Where could she be? Was she captured by Sevipers like he had been captured by Zangeese? He lifted up paper stacks, but found no trace of his partner. His heart began to race in fear.

He turned and burst out of the door, gasping for fresh air. How stupid had he been? Sure just leave her out in a bloody house and hope she didn't wake up? He berated himself. Now he had somehow lost an unconscious girl!

Jaylon caught a sound at his right. He turned to see a fantastic sight. There was his missing teammate! Hiku was fighting with Akama, and the two were defeating the crowd of Sevipers handily! One Seviper would fly away by psychic powers, and then crash into another one. Akama the Kirlia was so deft in her attack that not one snake Pokémon got close enough to touch her! The black snakes with yellow and purple marking were hissing defiantly, but they were generally retreating. Hiku was doing just as Roxanne said; she was building up fear in these Pokémon!

Jaylon called out, but wasn't heard. He ran instead to his partner's side to congratulate her first-hand.

Once the black snakes saw an approaching second trainer, they hurriedly slithered away. They hastily called to their clan-mates and hissed. Within a half-minute of Jaylon's arriving, the Sevipers had all slithered away, even the leader that had some sort of Zangoose tuft of fur decorating his scales. Jaylon smiled in realization of spotting differences in the group of similar Pokémon.

Hiku looked up in surprise, astounded that the snakes had fled for no apparent reason. Her mask of calm vanished as she recognized him. She suddenly got tears in her eyes and she ran to him. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his filth-covered shirt. "Oh, Jaylon! I thought you were dead…You didn't answer your phone and I thought… Oh Jaylon!" She rocked back and forth and whimpered.

He smiled and hugged her back. "I thought you were gone as well. How are you, are you…? Wait, did you call my Pokénav?"

She nodded, but couldn't stop her crying.

"You saved my life with that call! I'll tell you all about it, but until then, let's get back to the Center. You had quite a scare back there and I want to know that you'll be ok." Jaylon patted her back and tried to pry her off.

She came off slowly, as if she was afraid to let go. Jaylon led her to the bridge across the field and after that, the city itself.

"So, did you capture one Seviper?" Jaylon asked his partner.

"No, I didn't want to capture one to just release it later. I just hurt them… do you think that was right? I mean, it was kind of cruel to do that."

Jaylon paused and considered her words. "Uh… I don't know if it was right or wrong. They were fighting out of control and destroying a human town while doing that. I guess we are helping the humans for this…"

"But we can never hope to stop the two Pokémon species from fighting each other. They'll keep on killing each other, but not be destroying a town. Is that really a solved conflict?" Hiku still seemed frail and on the verge of crying again.

Agent J didn't know how to answer her. _How indeed?_ "I don't know… but maybe it isn't the job of a trainer to stop Pokémon's arguments. Maybe a Pokémon has to stand up for peace, instead of some human lording over them."

The shambles of Fallabor town became clearer. Jaylon jumped up and observed the wrecked place. A surprisingly large amount of people (around 100) gathered to welcome back the triumphant trainers. A cheer greeted them and strangers came up and hugged them.

The Fallabor people showered them with praises and thanks. Some even shoved food and hand-made things into their hands, as if offering a thanksgiving offering. Hiku's vision was flooded with intense people smiling and patting her back in appreciation. But Hiku didn't feel like a hero. She had only beaten some Sevipers senseless and had regained a slight more of her memory. She still wasn't feeling 100 percent.

Jaylon also felt inadequate for the town people's affections. More important to him was the well-being of his Pokémon and his partner. He stuffed the home-made hat gift into his bag and tried to speak over the hubbub, "Excuse me, as nice as this is… I need to get to the Pokémon center for my Pokémon… and I need a shower…"

The mention of the shower caught the grateful onlookers, and they hastily let him pass. Hiku followed him closely out of the dense crowd of people to the guarded red and white building. The Poocheyna growled, but the old man commanded it to heel, and it obeyed.

Jaylon stepped into the familiar atmosphere of the Center. He left his Pokéballs at the counter where the pink haired nurse ought to have been. Then he waved to Hiku and climbed the stairs to get into a nice, hot shower.

Hiku waved back. She turned around and saw the one-handed lady from before. "Hello, Lanette," she was careful to say the correct name of this person.

The copper haired lady smiled back kindly. "You did most excellent out there, young trainer. How can we ever repay you?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged, as if she expected no reward. "I'd like to rest up. If I could stay here for a few days…"

"Good idea, then if the feuding Pokémon come back, you can defeat them again!" Lanette held her stump of her left hand with her right. "Maybe after a few days, I can go back to my home. It's the little cottage outside of town."

"Oh, that place?" Hiku remembered the house filled with papers and bloodstains. "Did you lose your hand there? There was blood…"

"Yes, I told you before that a Zangoose cut my left hand clear off. It wasn't a good thing that I had no Pokémon to defend me. You see, I didn't want to raise a Pokémon and give it only some of my free-time when I'm not typing up new programs." Lanette sighed and put her left behind her back, as if ignoring it could erase it. "I should have pursued being a trainer or gym leader like my friend Roxanne."

Hiku nodded slowly. So this person was Roxanne's friend. "Well, I ought to shower and get my Pokémon taken care of too. I'll see you tomorrow, I think…" She waved and headed for the girls showers on the upper level. A shower would feel so-o-o-o-o good!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next day, Jaylon sat in the Pokémon center lobby, holding on his Pokéballs. Nurse Joy stood in front of him, giving him the blunt truth.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that this Zangoose is un-trainable. I don't think I believe you about this whole talking to it, but I can assure you that I found nothing strange about this particular one. This Zangoose is most stubborn, and without a flock of Chansey's at my side, I'm afraid I could only heal it up the best I could…"

"Where are all the Chanseys?" Jaylon asked.

"They tried to make peace before you came and were all terribly injured. I've been so busy running around, doing all of the chores that most do… They are all in critical condition, you know. I think that a Zangoose is much too dangerous for a beginning trainer like you." Nurse Joy gave him a sad look. "Maybe you could catch a Swablu… that is, if they return to this area again."

"But I can't release her back to the wild!" Jaylon stood up in defiance. "I can train her!"

To prove his point, he released the catch on the Pokéball. The savage looking Zangoose sprang out, instantly rising to its feet in aggression. Nurse Joy gasped and backed away. It was then that Hiku came down to the lobby, all dressed in her shirt and a blue and white Swablu hat.

With a scream, Hiku ran down and pulled out a Pokéball to defend herself.

Before Jaylon could stop her, Hiku released Nano from his sphere and ordered him to attack.

The small Mudkip chirped and spat out a stream of water. It was happy to defend the fellow trainer from a homicidal Pokémon.

Infuriated, the Zangoose and turned her fury to the small, mudfish. She loomed over the Mudkip and feinted with one hit, then preformed a trick slash to the Pokémon's head.

In a dash of courage, Jaylon jumped in the way of the blow and held Rain's arms. Nano chirped a surprised call and backed up away from the human and Pokémon. The Zangoose hissed and tried to wrench her arms free to cause damage once more. Jaylon grimaced against her strength, but held out.

"Stop this, Zangoose! You are now my Pokémon and you will obey me!" he proclaimed through clenched teeth.

Hiku gasped and called Nano back to her shoulder. "Oh, I didn't realize that you caught one…"

"Kip…" Nano agreed and stared in awe at the stupid boy holding up against a Zangoose with nothing but his own strength. That was the way many trainers had been killed; fighting against their own Pokémon without understanding the lethality of their own friends.

Jaylon nodded to Hiku and focused back on his disobedient Pokémon. "Now listen to me, you and I are going to be great friends!" he grunted as the Zangoose fought him with her heavy claws pushing against his hands.

"Zan-Zan goose, goose, goose-goose, Zangoose [you are the reason for every misfortune I've had!]" she hissed and fought to release her arms away from this human's grip.

"Now, now, not really," he countered. He smiled at the reaction Joy and Hiku were showing. He bet that they would love to understand Pokémon as well as he could!

"Goose! Zan-Zangoose goose Zan [Now that you captured me, I have no hope in rejoining the clan!]" she hissed and fought by backing up a few steps to throw him off balance.

Jaylon stumbled and barely kept grip of the Zangoose's arms. "Was it because you are different?" he was having a tough time thinking of what to ask and how to counter her writhing at the same time.

"Goose, goose Zan, Zangoose [stay out of my life, human scum!]" she began to lower herself to a walking position to throw him off again.

"My team of Pokémon can be better friends than you will ever find in that clan! Don't think that you can fool me!" Jaylon fought her and kept her arms high over her head.

The wrestling match between human and Pokémon continued. Jaylon grunted. He couldn't give in! She was smaller than he, but every muscle in her body seemed to be tempered steel. There was no way he could wrestle this Pokémon forever! "What's your name? Do you even have a name?"

She only hissed in response. She thrashed about, using a last-ditch effort to make him give up. She writhed and threw her arms about, swinging him off-balance. She jumped on her forepaws and grinned at the sight of the human still holding arms, but now with his face in the ground. She thrashed again, hoping to twist a joint or cause him harm.

Jaylon gave a yell and, with inhuman strength, flung Rain into the air. The Zangoose couldn't right herself in the air and landed on her side. Still holding on her arms, Jaylon sat on top of her and crossed her arms in an uncomfortable way. "I'll gain your respect even if I have to wrestle you to the ground!"

Hiku was amazed to see Jaylon acting this way. Nano chirped an inquisitive "mud?" as well. Nurse Joy had already left for a different task to take care of. "How does he do that?" the raven haired girl watched her partner in awe. "He certainly sounds like he understands that Pokémon, and he fights it with his own strength!"

Rain yowled in pain and fell limp under the boy's pressure. She growled, "Goose, Zan-Zan-goose [fine, you win… Rain.]"

"What's 'Rain' supposed to mean?" he asked in a gentler tone. He didn't dare move off of her, for fear that if he lost grasp of her, she'd cause havoc.

"Zangoose Zan [it's my name!]" Rain admitted and swished her white fluffy tail on the tiled floor in anger.

Jaylon smiled and released his grip on her arms slowly. "That's a nice name." he reached out and touched her head lovingly. "Now, what do you say to us being friends instead of master and servant?"

Rain hissed out a curse and swatted his hand away. She struggled and fought to get out from under him. Rain succeeded and wriggled away. She stood on all fours and raised her fur on its ends. She cursed again and spat on the ground.

Jaylon's face reddened.

"What happened?" Hiku asked the blushing boy.

"I don't know how, but she knows some pretty ugly curses…" he stammered. The brown haired boy straightened up and tried his persuasion in another way. "Ok, Rain, how about this? I want a super strong Pokémon on my team."

"Goo-goose Zan-an [do I care?]"

Jaylon smiled and pointed to his shirt that showed Latios and Latias flying in a circle. "I want to capture these rare legendary Pokémon, and I want a super strong Pokémon to help me. I think I might need to go catch myself a Seviper if I want true strength…"

Rain hissed and sent him sprawling to the ground. She spat in his face and held her claws to his neck. "Goose Zangoose, Zangoose Zan [What did you say, fodder?]"

"So you think Zangeese are stronger?" he trembled without meaning to. Those claws were sharpened and dangerous, and not to mention right at his jugular vein!

Hiku took a step forward to assist him, but he shook his head at her. His plan was working well. Hiku was once again wondering if he was crazy or brilliant.

"Zan-Zan goose Zangoose Zan-an Goose [Of course Zangeese are stronger!]"

"Good, then I caught the right species. They are better than Sevipers? Are you positive?" Jaylon eyed the claws cautiously. Even though he was super close to medical attention, he still had the fear of being cut open. Most people fear that when a homicidal Zangoose is sitting on their stomachs.

"Goose [Yes!]" Rain seemed pleased now.

Jaylon didn't dare sit up against her strength. "So, can I have the honors of having the stronger of the two species in my team?"

Rain saw the trap far too late. She rolled her black eyes, got off his chest, and sat down a short distance away. She began to groom herself in distraction.

The boy sat up and felt his neck. He cheered silently before asking, "Is that a 'yes'?"

Rain didn't respond. She only returned herself to the Pokéball on his belt after spitting out another curse. The boy grinned and patted the sphere. This could be one helpful Pokémon!

Hiku gaped at her partner. "Agent J! I never thought that… you wrestled a Zangoose with your own strength! That was incredible!" She leaned down and checked to see if he was ok.

Jaylon began to shake, as if afraid after the fight. "Wow… that was amazing! I didn't think that would work…"

"And that's the one you can understand! You found it again?" Hiku peered at her partner incredulously. "What happened to you while I was out?"

Jaylon fell to his back and said, "Right, I didn't tell you about it last night… I just showered and went to bed before anything else could happen…" He sat up again and said plainly, "I tried to capture a Zangoose in a fight. Then I was caught off-guard and knocked out. When I woke up, all these Zangeese were looking at me. I didn't know what was going on until I heard Rain speak up in the crowd. Then just as I was going to be killed, the Pokénav rang. Rain told the rest to scatter and attacked me herself. I caught her with Hearth and then I told them all to fear me. Then I found you."

Hiku blinked slowly and kept a disbelieving smile on her face. "Sure, ok, Jaylon…"

"No really!" he protested and hauled himself to his feet.

The door opened and the one-handed Lanette came in, followed by two men. One man was old and bald, with a full beard of white ringing around his mouth. He looked very merry and held something behind his back. The other man was a wiry man with haphazard brown hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat, giving off the vibe of a professor that had lost his mind.

The pretty woman waved her right hand. "Hello, I'd thought that I'd find you here. I wanted our mayor to give you an official welcome and extended stay." She pointed to the man with her left stub, but blushed and corrected herself with her right hand.

The old bald man stepped forward. "I know that you two might want to leave soon, but I welcome you to stay for a few days…"

"We were planning to." Hiku smiled. "It's for precautions against another attack, right?"

The old mayor fumbled with his hidden package and mumbled, "And construction might be a nice help too…"

"Oh, we can help with that as well…" Hiku glanced to Jaylon to check with him. He didn't object.

"Then, thank you, young trainers! I wanted to reward you with these…" He held out his packages and both trainers gasped. They were sunny-looking gift baskets with food and several bills. In the center of the slightly Easter-looking gift baskets sat a strange disk shaped thing.

Hiku accepted her gift with a grateful bow and Nano chirped a "kip!" of surprise and began to reach for it with his small paws.

Jaylon accepted his gift basket and lifted the disk. "What's this, Mr. Mayor?"

"That, my trainer friend," he scuffled forward and pointed to the disk. His beard quivered with every word, "this is a TM."

"TM? Like a sort of copyright ™?"

"No, no, it is called TM because calling Technical Machine would be too long."

Jaylon held it up to the Pokémon center lights. It didn't look like a machine, it looked more plastic… "It's a machine?" It looked like a CD, how in the world was it going to be like a machine?

"Well, it's called a Technical Machine because it teaches your Pokémon a move that they can't usually learn through growing up." The old mayor smiled through his beard.

"How does it work?" Jaylon smiled wide. This was an amazing gift!

The mayor took the disk and smiled. "You break it in half and sprinkle the dust on your Pokémon."

"Really?" Jaylon raised his eyebrows.

"No, you make the Pokémon eat it." he giggled.

"Really?" Jaylon let sarcasm seep into his voice.

"No, it actually works like this," the man made a popping noise and opened it like a CD case. Jaylon was right about the plastic-ness! The mayor drew out a small circular booklet and handed both the case and the booklet back to Jaylon. "It's a pamphlet with instructions on how to teach your Pokémon a move."

Jaylon regarded the TM strangely. It was a great gift, but… "Then why do you call it a Technical _machine_? It should be called Move teaching by Book…"

"No one would want that, but everyone wants a TM!" the mayor giggled again and bowed. He scuffled back out the Pokémon Center door without another word.

Jaylon stared after the eccentric man. "Ok then…" How did he ever become a figure head in this tiny town?

Lanette smiled and welcomed the nutty professor man as the second guest. "This is Professor Cosmo. He lives here as well and he wanted to welcome you."

The man with haphazard, brown hair wrung his hands before bowing to them in respect and shaking Jaylon's hand furiously. "Oh, hello! You two must be the hero trainers! Are you familiar with the name of Professor Birch Jr.? You know the twenty-year old successor of Professor Birch Sr.? I studied with the senior Birch in college."

"There's Pokémon College?" Jaylon gasped as his hand still was caught in the crazy man's grip.

"For professors, of course. They are mostly all government run, hardly a private one out there… but that's not important, do you know either of the Birches?" Cosmo finally released the hand. He searched his eyes hungrily with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

Jaylon shook his head and kept his hand as far away from the nut as possible. "Nope, we are special trainers that didn't start out with a Pokémon and a professor…"

The man in the lab coat blinked several times before comprehending what was said. "Oh, I see. Well, I still wanted to thank you trainers, no matter how special you are." He held out two sacks and pushed them toward the recipients. "I want to reward you for your help. I'm giving this to you right now because I will be off to the falls for a bit more research."

"The falls!" Hiku exclaimed. "The bridge is out! I just remembered that Lunatones and Solrocks ripped it apart. How are we going to get back to Rustboro to tell Roxanne our success?"

Lanette held her only hand to her mouth. "The bridge is out? Oh dear, we'll have to send out a repair crew immediately!"

Professor Cosmo blinked several times to understand. He jumped up and smiled, "Very well, it will be quite alright, I've got a Lunatone of my own, I can go to where I need to with its help." He bowed, his white coat flapping around him. "I hate to leave so soon, but I must go. Thank you for your help." He jerkily stood up straight and hurriedly rushed out the door.

Jaylon and Hiku stared after the second weird man.

The boy trainer looked down at his bag and cautiously opened it. Inside was a glittering rock; one that looked like a geode or crystal.

Hiku exclaimed and held her rock close to Nano. "Isn't it pretty?" she squealed.

"Kip, kip mud!" Nano exclaimed and touched the rock with his tiny paw.

Agent J took out the strange stone from its sack and inspected it more thoroughly. What was it? He inspected it. It was about the size of his longest three fingers put together, and it sparkled in the light. It was multi-colored; containing the colors of purple, red, blue, and green. Was this some sort of Pokémon evolving stone?

Jaylon pulled out the second stone and saw that this second one was grey and seemingly whittled by a knife. This object he recognized; it was a moonstone.

"What is the pretty rock?" Hiku stared at the shining rock in fascination.

Lanette came up and smiled kindly. "Professor Cosmo is an astrophysicist and a geologist. He studies meteors and rocks. That's why he lives in such a rinky-dink place, for the rocks and fossils. He has a partner in this town, and his partner is a fossil researcher."

"So, is this some sort of meteor?" Jaylon held up the shiny rock.

Lanette nodded. She then pointed to the computer in the Pokémon Center and instructed them, "Come with me and I'll show you how to use my storage system." She walked to the computer and began to type slowly with her right.

Hiku and Jaylon watched her type the coded instructions with amazement. It was like watching a hacker in slow motion.

Lanette stepped back and pointed to the screen. "Now you can store your Pokémon in the storage boxes, but first you've got to type in a username and password. Go ahead, Hiku."

The raven haired girl wearing a Swablu hat stepped forward to the computer. She typed in her name and paused at a password. She then smiled and typed in a four character password. "Ok, all done." Hiku smiled.

Lanette nodded and activated the account. Then, only using her right, she plugged away and a similar screen popped up. The copper haired woman let Jaylon type in his name and password. The boy smiled and put in his nickname 'Agent J' as the username and the name of his favorite legendary Pokémon; Ho-oh, as the password. It was a five character password including the dash.

The woman entered the second account and raised her eyebrows. "You have already used the storage before? I see that I have a record of you dropping off two Surskits in Petalburg and a Seedot and a Shedinja in Rustboro. I'll transfer them to your new account."

Jaylon gaped. How could someone know or hack the system to see that?

The woman smiled and stepped back from the computer. "Now you are totally prepared for a Pokémon journey. I can't begin to try to thank you for your help, thank you! I hope you will enjoy your time here and get used to the ash in the air. Goodbye."

Jaylon and Hiku were the last people left in the Pokémon Center lobby. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That was a scary mission, but I'm glad we did it." the girl said.

Jaylon smiled back. "Yeah, but I got a Zangoose out of it and a huge chain of memories to hold. I think we should go and tell Roxanne how the mission went. Then we can figure out how to explore the rest of this region." He looked down at his Latios and Latias shirt_. I promise that I'll catch you!_


	25. Chapter 24, end of Part 1

**Chapter 24**

Next day

Jaylon groaned under the weight of the wooden plank. These had been specially delivered from Fortree city by a hefty Pokémon called Salamence. Now it was the trainers and builders job to start repairing the town. Jaylon had taken the hard labor over standing guard against any Seviper or Zangoose attack; Hiku wanted to do that.

His partner had borrowed his Combusken (for a spell) for any Zangeese. Then Akama the Kirlia would stand guard with them to fight any Sevipers. Those three girls (Pokémon and human) were the main defenders of Fallabor!

Jaylon erected the huge plank and a man on the roof began to pound nails in it to anchor it in. the boy trainer grinned and ran back to the pile of wood for a second helping. He lifted the hefty plank and waddled under the weight to the contest hall again.

Suddenly, one of his Pokéballs shook violently and a red flash shone out from his belt. One of his Pokémon had released itself from its Pokéball! Rain the Zangoose shook herself and surveyed the landscape. Bystanders gasped in fear. Somehow a Zangoose had gotten through the trainer defenses!

"Rain, get back in the Pokéball; people here don't like your kind." Jaylon tried to reach for his Pokéball while holding to the huge plank. _What was up with this Pokémon?_

The white and red Pokémon lazily surveyed the area. She yawned and sniffed the air.

"If you don't a have a good reason to be out, then get back inside." Jaylon growled in a threatening way. He had to show this one that he was the head of this relationship, even if he had a huge plank hindering his movements.

"Goose Zan-Zangoose [whatever.]" she sat down and began to wash her claws with her pink tongue. It was a slightly charming action, and Jaylon smiled unwittingly.

He then turned his grin to a grimace and thought of putting this plank in its place before showing her some manners. The boy stumbled slowly and put the plank alongside of the contest hall. The man on the roof pounded several nails to hold it in place.

The boy, now covered in a healthy layer of dirt and splinters, whipped around and glared at his newest Pokémon. There was no plank stopping him now! He was about to call out to her to get back inside, but she jumped to her feet and galloped away for no reason.

"Rain!" he pumped his arms and legs to catch up with her. Was she one of those Pokémon that hated the confines of a Pokéball? He watched in horror as she pounced on a man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The man went down to the dirt and flailed his arms to protect his face. She hissed and spat in his face while sitting on his stomach. She seemed to like to sit on people's stomachs…

Jaylon arrived at the scene before any blood was shed. He pushed his Pokémon off the frightened man and shouted at her, "Bad! You do NOT randomly attack people! Got that, Rain?"

"Goose, goose Zan, Zan Zangoose [I don't like him, so he ought to be shredded.]" she hissed back and began to rip at the loose soil under her black claws as if the dirt was the man's face.

Agent J rolled his eyes. "You can't just attack someone if you don't like them! Get back in your ball." He held out the red and white sphere and returned Rain in a flash of red. He held the Pokéball for an extra second to make sure that she wasn't going to break free.

The brown haired boy grimaced and held out his hand to the dusty man on the ground. "Sorry, I just caught her and she doesn't understand…" Maybe he could treat the man to some treat or drink to make it up for him.

The man got to his feet on his own and backed away. He regarded the boy with evident disgust and loathing. He wore a dust covered black suit and his sunglasses were laying in the dirt. Jaylon could see the nearly black eyes of the man and felt a wave of fear, as if the man were evil. "Curses…" the man muttered before turning tail and fleeing.

Jaylon watched the man shrink in the distance. What had just happened?

Rain fought out of the Pokéball once again. Once out in the daylight again, she quickly began to poke her head in his trainer bag, ruffling the contents for something. _Was she hungry?_

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jaylon slapped her head. The slap didn't stop her from pulling out her prize.

Rain emerged out of his bag with the shiny meteor shard in her mouth; the one that Cosmo had given him. She growled and made a dash for Hiku and the fields beyond.

"Hey!" he called and gave chase again. A great help he was to the builders; all he could do was try to control his Pokémon! He shrugged his shoulders at the curious builders and continued his chase. _Holy crap was she a fast runner!_

Rain careened past Hiku and the defending Pokémon. Hearth the Combusken chirped a question, as if asking to join the chase.

"Stay with Hiku; I've got this!" Jaylon yelled as he kept up his pace.

"What's happening?" Hiku called, hands cupping around her mouth.

"Just some discipline problems…" he shouted back.

He ran after her across the bridge and into the tall grass filled with carcasses from a day or so past. He nimbly jumped over the corpses, keeping a tight distance from Rain. The human and Pokémon climbed back up the familiar incline to the entrance to Meteor Falls. _Oh no, she wants to go back to her clan; she's probably set up an ambush_! Jaylon thought desperately but didn't slow his pace. That was a special rock given by a professor! _What was she doing with it? _He thought quickly and frantically. No, he couldn't let her!

Just as Rain entered the light cave, Jaylon launched himself in the air like a Zangoose himself. He landed on her haunches and held her. "Gotcha!" he smiled and held her feet with an iron grip.

Rain turned around, meteor still in her mouth. She couldn't talk through the rock in her mouth, and if she could, the boy was sure that she would be cussing him out.

"That's a gift from the Professor!" he yelled and reached for it. He couldn't let her eat it or give it to a different Pokémon or whatever she was doing! His reaching for the rock released his iron grip on her feet.

Rain kicked free and ran to the incline that was right above the raging falls. She dramatically let the glittering rock into the cascading waves. The waves swallowed up the meteor greedily, just as they had done when Hiku and Akama and the bridge had fallen in.

Jaylon held her by the scruff of the neck, as if stopping her from jumping in herself, but the Zangoose made no attempt.

"Zangoose Zan, Zan goose [you'll thank me for saving you from further stalkers.]" she purred to the raging waves.

"What the crap? What makes you do these hair-brained things?" Jaylon hauled her back from the waters and stared her in the red and black eyes. Maybe the close proximity would make her uncomfortable enough to spit out why she had thrown the shiny rock into the waters.

She purred and met his close gaze. "Zan, Zan-Zangoose goose, Zan-Zan goose [I can smell better than you; I can tell when something's a tracker.]" she sat back and licked her claws again with the adorable pink tongue.

Jaylon considered the impossible words he was hearing. "Wait, what? Did you say that was a tracker?" What was going on here?

"Goo-goose [Duh!] Zangoose, Zangoose Zan, Zan goose Zangoose goose [that guy who gave it to you wanted you to get attacked by that guy in black glasses.]" Rain said evenly, as if it was a solid fact. She craned her neck and began to lick her own back.

But how could that… Had Cosmo… what was going on? "How do you know this?" Jaylon asked his strangely heroic Zangoose.

"Goo-o-o-o-o-oose Zan Zangoose goose Zan [The man in black was following a tracker and he was muttering about trainers must die. Cosmo is not a friend.]" She growled. With that, Rain swished her fluffy tail and trotted back to the cave exit.

Jaylon stood, rooted to the spot. Still too many things were happening. Had Prof. Cosmo wanted them to be attacked by a random guy in a cliché black suit? "So, Rain, you attacked a dangerous man and got rid of the tracking device just for me?" maybe his newest Pokémon didn't hate him all that much!

The Zangoose growled back, "Goose, Zan, Zan, goose ZAN [not on _your_ life!]" She resumed her canter and disappeared out the cave exit.

…

Vekra tossed the new Pokéballs in the air with triumph. Finally, her dream team was coming together! She watched the delivery Pidgeot flying off to its master_. Say hi to Jack for me, ok?_ She thought happily.

Forte was getting nervous around her more and more. The tall and gangly boy was regretting ever pairing up with her. He glanced at his faithful Makuhita and wounded Wurmple it carried. "Ok, so what's in the Pokéballs, miss?"

Vekra chuckled and tossed the Pokéball high into the air. She caught it with flair and announced, "You'll just have to see if you battle me!" her light eyes sparkled in the challenge.

Forte held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "I've only got one Pokémon, miss. I can't fight yer _two_ new Pokémon."

Vekra shrugged and held up the two specialty Pokéballs. "Then you'll just have to find out later. Then I'll really kick some bad guy-butt!"

Forte ground his teeth. Vekra was a pretty blonde, but he could tell that she was only concerned about getting stronger and becoming a law enforcer. She didn't care about partners or Pokémon in general. Forte had unwittingly joined a monster trainer and he wanted out. If all Vekra wanted was to become a police, then she wouldn't be kind enough to visit the contest halls.

"How about that place; it looks like a Pokémon gym. Can ya battle in there?" Forte thundered as he pointed at the brown building.

Vekra followed his point and smiled coldly. "Yes, I can fight a gym leader and see if this one has a badge for me. Good idea, Forte."

She strolled up the place. Forte wondered if he ran for it if he could escape her. He glanced down at his faithful Maku and shrugged. "What do you think?" he mumbled as quietly as possible for his naturally loud voice.

"Hita… maku maku." Maku replied and gestured at the wounded pink little bug.

Forte picked it up gingerly. Perhaps if this Pokémon grew into a Beautifly, then he could win in beauty contests as well as tough contests. "Ok, little one," he rumbled loudly and affectionately. The little bug trembled a bit in fear. "I'll heal you up and raise you. We could be good friends, even if you are just a tiny weak bug Pokémon."

"Aren't you going to watch me and my new Pokémon kick some butt?" Vekra shouted, already standing at the door of the gym.

"Sure…" Forte grimaced back. After the battle, he would take the Wurmple to the care center.

…..

"Latias, please pick up, Latias!" Raquaza pounded the desk in frustration. It had been several days since codename Latias had entered Kanto; the red zone. Ever since then, no contact had been made. Raquaza feared the worst.

Raquaza slammed her hand on her desk in frustration. How could this happen? Codename Latias was one of her best captains, now she had disappeared! She ended the failed call to Latias' Pokénav. Almost as instantly as she had hung up, the phone vibrated with a call from Latios_. Oh, wouldn't' this be great?_ Raquaza picked up the call and hesitantly answered.

"Raquaza, is there any sign of 'Latias'? Any word?" the voice of her 'Latios' correspondent pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reach her." Raquaza groaned to herself. She should have used a bit more tact in that answer.

The line was silent, but Raquaza knew it was because he was holding the phone away from his mouth. He and codename 'Latias' were close companions; really close. His voice trembled as he tried to answer back. "Can I try to find her?"

"No, if anyone is to find her, it would be me!" Raquaza snapped, angry again.

"But I could find her better than you could. I know her Pokémon: Oran the Pidgeot, Rawst the Tyflosion, Pecha the Gengar, Chesto the Victreebell, Psy the Espeon, and Roscoe the Gyrados." Codename Latios pleaded again. He was heartbroken if not more.

Raquaza made a negative sound. The phone rang again and she put the conversation on a three way. "Hello, who is this?" she asked over the groveling of Latios.

The rough voice of Dragonite came over. "I gave Rin a ticket to Lilycove; she can join our other trainers in Hoenn now. Is there any word from Latias?"

This gave Latios another reason to cry out desperately.

Raquaza shook her head and told Dragonite, "No, we can't seem to reach her. Is there anything else you need?" the quicker Dragonite stopped asking about the lost captain, the less Latios would have to put up with.

"Dragonite, we've got to find Uchiha!" codename Latios broke his vow and called Latias by her given name.

"Latios! We do not say our real names on the phone!" Raquaza snapped. Grieving wasn't going to help anything, and giving away Latias' name wasn't going to help either!

"Raquaza, Latios, I found a Pidgeot in Sinnoh. It was carrying a letter and it seemed to know me." Dragonite grumbled.

"What does the letter say?" Raquaza asked evenly.

Latios saw more reason to be hysterical. "Oh my gosh, don't tell me that it's Oran; Uchiha's Pidgeot! This can't be happening…"

"For the last time, Latios, shut up! Stop using Latias' name and freaking out. This is not what my captains do when terror strikes!" Raquaza shouted.

Dragonite spoke up carefully, aware of the anger of Raquaza and the frantic Latios. "I can't read it to you over the phone, it's largely a picture. I can send the bird over soon. It will be joined by my own Dragonite to prove that I sent it. Let me know of a place to send them later."

"Oh, if it's Oran, so help me…" Latios moaned.

A fourth voice came on the line. This one was a husky voice like codename Dragonite, but with a sinister twinge that only was evident on the phone. When meeting in person, the evil twinge vanished. This voice belonged to codename Garchomp, stationed in Johto. "Miss Raquaza," said the strangely eerie voice, "I've got a person asking to speak with you. He claims to be Caprico, Latias' younger brother. He says he got a letter to call you. Shall I let him speak?"

Raquaza frowned. Since when did codename Latias have a brother? "Ok, give me a minute; I'm going to have others listen in on this conversation." She addressed Garchomp. Then she turned her attention to the other speakers. _Boy, this line was getting busy._ "Ok, Dragonite, Latios, I've got a caller claiming to be a relation of Latias. Listen and don't make a sound, we want him to think that you are listening."

"She does have a little brother; I could tell you if it's him." Latios mumbled helpfully.

"Silent." Raquaza ordered as the line beeped as the new voice came on. "Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Hi, I got a letter from my sister to call this number. I just what to know who you guys are and what happened to my sister." A serious but determined voice came over. He sounded young and full of youthful charisma. Perhaps this was no fake…

"How did you get my number?" Raquaza asked politely.

"My sister sent me her Gengar named Pecha. It was holding a letter that had this number on it. Now tell me, what happened?" the young voice demanded.

Latios made a tiny squeak at the name of the correct Pokémon. It was Latias' alright!

"If you have this number, then you will have to show me this letter and take your sister's place in this organization." Raquaza said coolly.

"Are you saying that my sister is dead?" the young boy said angrily.

"If she's separated from her Pokémon, I'd say that she's in terrible trouble." Raquaza began to scribble on a notepad. "Very well, you will meet me in Johto. I believe that Cherrygrove is close enough for you? Bring your Pokémon (if you have any) and your sister's Gengar. The meeting will take place by the ocean; five o' clock on Saturday. Be ready for the thrill of your young life, Caprico."

**End of Part 1**

**Yup, that's the end of Part one. I've been writing part two and I just have to bring it to a close. So, what do think of the story? Please review and comment. What do you think will happen?**

**Preview for part two: The political leaders are introduced, Raquaza reveals her name and history, a strange encounter with a legendary Pokémon, and treachery abounds.**


End file.
